


Supernatrual Inquires

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: Rasing Hell, Heaven, and Hel [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Mettions of Teen Wolf, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Adam Young (Good Omens), Castiel will be mettioned that's about it, Crowley The Proffessor, Durids are a thing alright, F/F, F/M, Gabriel owns a candy shop, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry parsaltoung isn't becuase of the Horcex becuase come on!, Hermione was adopted by Loki(Gabriel), Jelous Rose Tyler, Jormungandr is also a Proffessor, M/M, Metions of the Hale pack, No beta we fall like Crowley, Parseltoung Hermione, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Sphinx has a cull( really isn't one but that's the easyist way to say it), The Holmes are part Timelord, There is anouther Timelord(Lady), Triwizeard Tormenet had six chapimons, season 1-5 of Supernatrual rewight baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 68,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: Years 3-5 Harry Potter Seasons 1-3 Supernatural... A quick change from the oringle plan





	1. Chapter 1: The Trial of Black and Pettigrew

Merlin and Mage sat in their Wizengamont seat hood down and glamour off( Mage did ware glamour at Hogwarts) with the other members, ( This included notable members such as Elphias Doge, Brunhilde Stokke, Ernest Hawksworth, Amelia Bones, Dolores Umbridge{ The toad} Tiberius Ogden, Griselda Marchbanks as well as various lords and Ladys including Lucius Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom) Aziraphale,Crowley, Fenrir( he was there for Remus), Remus and Harry were sitting in the audiences while Sphinx sat in one of the other seats and Loki paperared to be a lawyer( It was either let him or allow Lucifer to show up{ Lucifer, Gabriel, and Micheal where the judges once about at time. The Archangel of Punshmient, The Archangel of Justice, and the Archangel of Judgement,} and no one really wanted that quite yet). Dumbledore started it all," We are hear..."  
"Excuse me, sir. But considering that some of our evidence has to with Mr Dumbledore. Wouldn't make more sense for someone else to proceed over this?" Loki asked  
"That it would be..." Dumbledore started to say but Mage spoke up," I have to agree with Mr Laughtyson, considering. May I suggest, Lady Longbottom, perhaps?"  
There was a mummer of agreement and Augusta and Dumbledore switched seats. Loki stood up and smiled softly before letting Augusta begin," We are here today to discuss the inccononts of one Sirius Black and the guiltiness of one Peter Pettigrew. Would Security please bring the accused."  
Secretary brought in Sirius who looked far worse for wear then Loki knew a guilty person would feel in the dementor's presence for that long. Loki stood up and walked towards him and asked," Mr Black, You have agreed prior to this trial, to take Veritaserum correct?"  
"Yes...I have agreed to that," Sirius agreed. Loki took nodded to Severus( who had agreed to make the truth serum{ Loki himself couldn't touch the potion being the Lie-smith and all} and to give it to Sirius) and he tilted the bottle into the other's mouth. Loki nodded again and asked," What is your full name?"  
"Sirius Orion Black."  
"Date of birth?"  
"November 3rd 1970( reminder that all Harry Potter events happen 11 years in the future compared to their original dates, so originally Sirius was born in 1959)."  
"What was your mother's name?"  
"Walburga Black nee Crabbe."  
"When you were at Hogwarts what house did you get sorted in?" Loki asked.  
"Gryffindor, much to my parent's dismay."  
"And how did you feel about that?"  
"At first? scared... Then James joined me, followed by our Friend Peter and the boy we met on the train, Remus Lupin," Sirius explained. Loki nodded and asked," And why did that change your feelings towards being in Gryffindor?"  
"James and I had been friends since we where nine or eight. Meet by chance really, but it was a chance that I am glad happened."  
"Explain why if you can?"  
"My Mother and Father were elitist, they tried to raise me the same way but I had done some reading of my own when I was nine and a half, the true meaning of what they tried to teach you could say. I was always the black sheep of our family but learning the truth I did what I could to go father from what we where taught as I could. I took the beatings meant for my brother out of love, the curses that my Father wanted to test on him. The Unfogivrables...."  
Loki took a deep breath before asking," Are you saying that your father abused you?"  
"Yes..."  
"Continued please," Loki nodded. Sirius nodded and said," Once in Hogwarts me, James, Peter, and Remus befriend, well I say the four of us but it was really just Remus and I, we befriend Geran Griffens who was in our year. In our third year, we found out that Remus was a Werewolf and Geran was a half- Veela. I had convinced James and Peter that the best way we could help Remus was to become Anmigus our selves. Remus didn't know until we had completed the transformation in late fourth year. Well... I had done it by that time James and Peter completed theirs during summer. James was a stag, Peter a rat, and I a grim-like dog."  
"What happened next?" Loki asked wanting to know.  
"The next three years were the best of my life, even better when I gained the courage to ask out Remus on a date in sixth year, during that time a war was brewing against Voldemort. Jame's folks died of Dragonpox, while Remus's father was killed by Death Eaters and my family joined them. In seventh year James and Lilly then Evens got together and married right after graduation... I honestly think it was rushed but with the war going on no one was sure how long they had with their loved ones( Rose and Bku's parents had been dating since Geran's fifth year so it was no surprise that they got married that August). In '92 Dumbledor confided in us about a proficy that involved Harry and had suggested the Filius charm. James insisted that I be the secrete keeper but I knew it would be the obvious chouse and I suggested Remus at first, but James knocked that down saying that Remus needed was just as likely to be chosen. I then suggested Peter and we all agreed. A days later James, Lilly, Harry, myself, and Peter had Dumbledore cast the Filius charm."  
Loki interrupted him," Are you saying the Mr Dumbledore knew of the change and knew of your innocents in the betrayal of James and Lilly Potter?"  
"Yes, I am."  
Loki let that sink in before asking," Why were you not given Harry when the remains of the house were found?"  
"I had gone to the house and found it in ruins, Hagrid was there with Harry in his arms. I asked him to me Harry but Hagrid said he had orders from Dumbledore to take him the Dursleys, I left planning on telling Remus what had happed but by the time I reached our apartment, things go black. I don't remember but the next thing I know I am standing in the middle of a muggle street with Peter shouting about how I was the one to betrayed James and Lilly and he casts a blasting charm then in the ten-second delay he's transformed leaving only a finger."  
Loki nodded but Fudge asked," Then why where you laughing when we found you?"  
"While the interruption was uncalled for, Minster Fudge douse have a good point, Why where you laughing," Loki asked. Sirius frowned," I think because I realized how much of an idiot I was for thinking Peter wouldn't betray James if he thought it would save his life."  
"No further questions," Loki stated.  
Augusta nodded and said," I see no need to question Mr Pettigrew on the matter."  
"Now... we must be..." Dumbledore started but Lucius cut him off," Dumbledore, I have to agree with Lady Longbottom. All in favour of proceeding with the voting?"  
Everyone one exept Umbrich, Dumbledore, Fudge rose their hands. Mage spoke up," And on the freedom of this Man in front of us?"  
Again all but those three raised their hands.

* * *

  
Mage, Merlin, Sphinx and Amelia Bones stood in Amelia's office with Aziraphale, Remus and Fenrir.  
"His medical test done by the healer's show he's not going to be fit to care for anyone for at a minimum of three years. Max four, the amount of mental damage is almost akin to that of a victim of abuse," Mage said handing over the papers. Sphinx nodded," Not to mention the healing his Magic Core and Soul need. "  
Bones, Aziraphale and Fenrir looked at the goddess and Amelia asked," What do you mean?"  
"Whatever happened to cause the Dementors to crave souls has lasting infects on those prolonged to them, Something I am sure Hela would love to know about," Sphinx said, mumbling the last bit under her breath. Fenrir looked at her and asked," That bad?"  
"Worse... He'll need people that he can trust. Remus, his anmigus is a canine correct?"  
"Yes, what are you..."  
"A friend of mine from California, a werewolf( Headcannon: Grayback and Remus are the same type of werewolf as the Hales only because of their magic it makes them more beasty and harder to control, even harder when like Remus had done in the past, they don't work with their wolf. While the werewolves mentioned in supernatural are more along the lines of were's who were cursed to lose control each full moon and crave hearts.) from a prominent American pack, her pack's alpha had welcomed other types of were's and such in her pack before. I am under the opinion your Wolf has done the same thing with Sirius, James, Lilly, Fenrir, Rose, and to a wider extent Harry, Crowley, Aziraphale, Mage, Merlin, Arthur, Jörmung and X," She explained. Fenrir nodded," That would explain why Jörmung was able to confront Rose enough to calmer her seizers."  
"It douses..." Aziraphale nodded and Remus asked," So what are you saying?"  
"I am saying that Mage and Merlin sign off on being the 'legal' care-givers of Sirius while he heals but he will actually be under your care," Sphinx said. Bones nodded and Remus, Fenrir and Merlin went to get Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plans of the (Not-so) Great

Harry, Hermoine and Rose managed to have a normal school year that year and now( Yep skipping that whole mess cause noting bloody happened without someone escaping{ so Wromtail escaped the Ministry but he's on the run now} so there) and now Sphinx, Loki and Hermoine were on a trip in Standford. Sphinx arm in arm with Nixi as the two split from Loki and Hermoine, heading to the church to see Sam, Jo, and Jessica.  
"Sam... What are you doing here," Nixi asked. Sam shrugged before saying," Kept getting call's from Dean. Dad's missing and Dean's coming to pick me up in a few months. Just wanted to warn you all."   
"Thank you, Sam," Sphinx nodded before truing to Nixi," I have to warn Loki as well."   
She then dissipated leaving Sam to just shake his head as Nixi asked," What about your Lawray stick?"   
"They passed me up for some other hunter, a Cata Lupines?"   
"Lupines? As in the Beta from Beacon Hills?" Jo asked.  
Nixi shurgered before asking," Azira been's trying to convince Anthony and Harry to come here over the summer."   
"Who?" Sam asked. Nixi told him," My cousin's friend's guardians, their also good friends of Sphinx. Not quite sure about Anthony but Sphinx says he's good."   
Sphinx and Loki walked up with Hermoine slurping a slushie behind them Sphinx chuckled," Crowley, is a great friend of mine and Loki. The snakes that they are."   
"That's not a really good joke, Aunt Sphinx. Besides, Harry just texted me they are on their way now."   
"Flying then? I don't doubt Remus wouldn't let Crowley aperateit all the way across the Atlantic," Nixi hummed. Sam and Jo stared at the two gods and Jo asked," As in the crossroads demon?"   
"I should think not, My Crowley a crossroads demon," The voice of Aziraphale said. Hermoine whirled around and hugged the teen boy that stood next to him.  
"'Mione!"   
"Harry!"   
"Aziraphale... you're early. Sam Winchester, Jo Harvell, Jessica Moore, meet Aziraphale Fell-Crowley and Harry Potter-Fell," Sphinx chuckled before a black cobra slithered over to them," And Crowley... that's the snake."   
Said Snake transformed and said," the Crowley you are talking about Harvell, is my son, Furgus. All'hallows 1661..."  
"I still haven't met him, neither has Harry," Aziraphale stated.  
"Let's hope he wouldn't. The kid tried to sell his soul for a few more inches... never going let him live it down," Crowley said before Harry said, "Hey, Uncle Crowley? Can me and 'moine head to the Quidditch pitch? Draco said he'll meet us there ( I switched where the Quidditch finales where) and he wanted to go over something."   
Aziraphale shook his head fondly at the way Harry was ovsiblvisouly trying to see the teen he likes while Crowley nodded," See if you can find Warlock and the Weasley twins. Don't like how Warlock described Ronald's behaviour. If they didn't have a professor this year..."   
"So... what's Quidditch?" Was the first thing that came out of Sam's mouth. Jo shrugged and Crowley sighed," A strange wizard sport. You wouldn't like."   
"Adam like's it plenty," Harry reminded them as he and Hermoine head in the direction that they had come from. Sam looked at them and Jo gasped," Your the angel and demon that my mother was talking about. The two that stoped the apocalypse five years ago?"   
"Postponed apparently," Aziraphale pouted.

* * *

  
Sam's head was spinning as he got into his apartment that night. Information that made more sense than anything his dad had said about anything making it hurt. He fell on his bed and fell asleep.   
{two months later}   
Sam got a letter from Harry that read:  
_Dear Sam,_  
_I am writing to you today to tell you that... Well more so warning you, to place the attached symbol somewhere on your body. It will stop you from being possessed. Crowley made me get one recently and Hermoine has had one since our second year. Most of our friends have gotten something similar as well( exept Adam but anything who can possess the actual son of Satan then probably got's a reason). _  
_-Sincerely Your's Truly _  
_Harry Potter-Fell_   
Sam read the letter and looked at the pice of parchment attached and hurried out to the tattoo shop before coming back he got there at the same time his brother did," Sammy?"   
"Dean... uh yeah, that's today isn't?"   
"Yep... who's the letter from?"   
Making up something on the fly Sam answered," A friend of mine moved to London. Doing some sort of Historical project."   
"Really?" Dean asked as Sam grabbed his duffle bag. Sam nodded and pocketed the letter before the two brothers headed out of the apartment. Sam made sure to pack anything he might need having a feeling that this would the last he would see of the place intact. 

* * *

  
Fourth year sucked so far, In Harry's opinion. Professor Mad-eye( "What kind of name is that?" Aziraphale had asked when he heard of the man the first time. Draco had to explain Moody's whole story and the angel wasn't all that impressed) was intriguing but if the fact he used the inpeiuse curse on Harry's class and not on any of the other classes( though watching Ronald quack like a duck for the rest of the class was worth the horrible headache he got when he was near the professor). Harry was stewing in his thought's when Rose tossed a piece of parchment at him.  
"Oy what was that for?" Harry asked. Rose shook her head," Dumbs is about to announce the champions. At least I think that's what the man's saying..."( The werewolf's human hearing had been lost and now she could only hear what was close by or shift her ears but she wouldn't do that anywhere but at the Shops{ Loki's, Merlin's, or Aziraphale's} or Remus's apartment) she took a breath before mumbling," verba intermissa."  
A light lilac ribbon appeared from her wand and started to write the words of the headmaster in the air.  
“Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” said Dumbledore.   
“I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber” he indicated the door behind the staff table “where they will be receiving their first instructions.”  
Rose mumbled," The trophy room. You can just say the trophy room."  
He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting, A few people kept checking their watches. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm’s length so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. “The champion for Durmstrang,” he read, in a strong, clear voice, “will be Viktor Krum.”   
"Of course it is," Harry hummed. They saw Viktor Krum rise from the Gryffindor table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber. “Bravo, Viktor!” boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. “Knew you had it in you! The clapping and chanting died down. Now everyone’s attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. “The champion for Beauxbatons,” said Dumbledore, “is Fleur Delacour!”  
"Mother magic help us all, She's part veela," Rose and Draco both hissed at the same time. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next . . . And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip, Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. “The Hogwarts champion,” he called, “is Cedric Diggory!”  
"Bravo Diggory!" They heard Nataline shout from the Hufflepuff table. The three fouth year Slytherins looked at each other while Aziraphale, Jörmung( who still was the CMC teacher{ Hagrid had been promoted to an assistant teacher while they repaired his wand and he did a bit of teaching school} because that wasn't such a smart move{ I love hagrid but he really didn't have any qualifications to teach and so it's no surprise that his first-class went so poorly} on Dumbls part), Sphinx, and Mage frowned, all four sensing that the goblet was not through just yet. And just in to even things out Sphinx muttered something in a whisper so low that no one could have heard it in a tongue far more ancient then Parsletounge ( It was Enochian)" In Fairness and in favour I wish for two more champions to be chosen before the boy."   
“Excellent!” Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —”   
But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it.   
"It seems that the rules have changed. All three schools shall have another champion... Durmstang's second champion is Alex Deconinck."   
A stout boy who reminded Harry of Duddley a bit stood up and walked down the same way. The Flame erupted once more and Dumbledore grabbed the paper," and the second Beauxbaton's is Sahla el-Hares."   
One of the Beauxbaton's girls who wore a hijab stood up in shock hurried out of the room( Sahla did it as a dare and hadn't planned on this at all). There was a long pause , when Dumbledore had caught the final paper, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out — “Harry Potter.”


	3. Chapter 3: The Six Champions and Holy Shit They Thought This Was Over

Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat.  
Aziraphale paled as Jörmung jumped up and rushed over to him and led him off to the Trophy room before anyone could stop him. Rose whimpered softly while Draco stared gaping at the goblet. Sphinx huffed as Dumbledore, Aziraphale, McGonigal and Severus headed to in the same direction. Mage stood up and huffed," Prifeicts could you please led your houses to your dormitories, Guest if you could please head to where you are staying."  
Everyone but the adult's left and Sphinx hissed," I'm going to firecall Loki and Merlin."

* * *

  
Harry and Jörmung went through the door out of the Great Hall and found themselves in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at them as they entered. They saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus moustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear. Viktor Krum, Alex Deconinck, Cedric Diggory, Sahla el-Hares and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other four. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. While Deconinck was frowning at the trophies and other ortmients and el-Hares was crouched near the corner frowning at the others. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.  
"What is it?” Deconinck asked, “Do they want us back in the Hall?”  
"No... Mr Potter-Fell's Name came from the goblet. I am sure Mr Deconinck, that you listen to the part where each school was given two champions?" Jörmung asked. Flur, Cedric, and Krum nodded while Sahla asked," Esxuces me sir, but is he not under 17?"  
Jörmung was about to answer when there was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.   
“Extraordinary!” he muttered, squeezing Harry’s arm. “Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen . . . ladies,” he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. “May I introduce the sixth Triwizard champion?”  
Krum’s thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur and Sahla frowned while Deconinck glared with icy eyes at Harry. “But evidently zair ’as been a mistake,” Fleur said contemptuously to Bagman. “ 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young.”  
"I have to agree, Mr Bagman," Sahla said. Bagman huffed," as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name’s come out of the goblet . . . I mean, I don’t think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It’s down in the rules, you’re obliged . . . Harry will just have to do the best he”   
The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in Professor Dumbledore followed closely by Mr Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Aziraphale, Mage, Professor Snape and Crowley in snake form.  
“Madame Maxime!” said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. “Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!”   
Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled. “What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?” she said imperiously.  
“I’d rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore,” said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice.  
"We weren't told of the rule change until now..."  
Sphinx walked in then and hummed," Yes, that would have something to do with me. Saw a fouth name... had to intervein a bit. Now it's fair, two champions per school, A team in away. Of course, you don't have to play in teams just that it will be easier if you did."  
"But the goblet..."  
"Had already been hoodwinked, Mad-eye. All I did was make it a fair game," Sphinx hissed at the ex-aurora( or since she knew who he was the third doppelganger she had encountered. The second was off in Space and Time doing WHO knows what).  
"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore,” said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. “Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools.”  
"This is no one's fault," Severus hissed at the other ex death eater.  
“Thank you, Severus,” said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet. Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. “Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?” he asked no ware near calm( I think his non-calm way from the movie works more at the moment)  
“No,” said Harry. He was very aware of everybody( with the exception of Sphinx, Mage, Aziraphale, Crowley and Jörmung) watching him closely.   
“Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?” said Professor Dumbledore.  
"No,” said Harry vehemently.   
“Ah, but of course ’e is lying!” cried Madame Maxime. Aziraphale did not like that. He looked to the half-gigntness and asked," Did you just ask if my son lied to a teacher?"  
Crowley had transformed back to a humanoid shape and sighed," Angel."  
"No, Don't Angel me, Crowley. Harry is one of the most honest children I have come across in my very long life. One who doesn't try to go look for trouble unlike some other's I know..." Aziraphale bellowed out. Sphinx took a breath and said," Azira... She didn't mean that. I don't think anyone here really thinks that Harry would put his name in the goblet. I actually heard him discussing with Mr Malfoy and Miss Griffens on how even if he was of age, he wouldn't want to piristapate in this torment. Mr Malcair and Miss Granger-Lokidótti had also dragged the three other off to the library the night Dumbledore announced the torment to do research on it. Harry was appalled by the number of deaths related to this torment. A fact he gets from both you and Crowley."  
“Mr Crouch . . . Mr Bagman,” said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, “you are our er objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?”   
Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half-hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice. “We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament.”  
Mage huffed," Unfortunately I don't even think Merlin would be able to unbind this. It would take some more powerful."  
Sphinx stiffen and said," Fondtamblily so( with was code for 'Not even an archangel can undo this without some unpleasant reactions on Harry's part)."  
"Bugger."  
“Well, shall we crack on, then?” Bagman said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. “Got to give our champions their instructions, haven’t we? Barty, want to do the honours?” Mr Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. “Yes,” he said, “instructions. Yes . . . the first task . . .” He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Harry thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup. “The first task is designed to test your daring,” he told the champions "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard . . . very important. . . . The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests.”  
Mage cut in," Due to his age I think fair that Mr Potter-Fell is allowed to ask for a little help don't you Mr Crouch?"   
"Of course, but not on the tasks themselves."   
"But of course," Mage smiled before letting the man continue on.   
"Also due to the new rules if both of the school champions wish to work as a team the must let the judges know a week before the 24 of November. That is all."  
Crouch left followed by most of the adults while Severus told Harry," I'll escort you to your Dorm."  
________________________________________  
Sphinx, Mage, Aziraphale, Crowley, and Jörmung sat in the library two hours later trying to figure out how Harry's name had gotten in the goblet. Crowley asked," So what did Loki and Merlin say?"  
"Merlin confirmed that he can't undo the bindings, while Loki also confirmed my beliefs on how angels nor gods( both lower case and upper case) are unable to do as well. The Goblet it seems was made with both demonic, Enochian, as well as various other pathogens including Norse and Epytipian, ruines along the inside and outside. I suspect it was once used in something similar to the ancient Olympics," Sphinx replied before pulling out a notebook. She flipped to one page and handed over to Aziraphael saying," These are the ruines I was able to copy down of the goblet."  
"Most of them are binding ruines in various different Ruines. One of them is recent and is a blockage of Norse, Demonic, and Eyptigien interference."  
"So someone here knows then?"


	4. Chapter 4: Pilot's and The First Task part 1

22 years ago( Heaven and hell are overly parodied apparently... Or extremely inpatient one of the two...)   
_Mary and John Winchester put their children, six-month-old Sam and four-year-old Dean to bed on the 31st of September, nither adult realizing the occult beings in work. A prince( who has less power than a Lord for some reason) of Hell stalked the nursery of the youngest boy. The Demon's name was Azazel. Not one of the original demons, those who where once angels but Fell with Lucifer( who should be noted is not in a Cage but parting like there is no tomorrow in some Club in downtown London with a blonde who has an eerily resleplince to Chloe Decke for some uknown reason) no, Azazel had never been a angel and if he had been he would have noticed warning on Sam and Dean's souls( a claim really. ) But alas he did not, and a Deal had to be filled. But the Occult wasn't the only thing at work Standing in the closet stood to angels. One glaring darkly the other sighing hoping to keep her brother from storming the room. She sighed and whispered to her brother," If we get caught I'll... I'll hide all the sweets in the flat." _  
_"Yeah... You probably will but I have to make sure... Have to save him if it doesn't...." The older stated. The youngest huffed but said," I know... Have find a way to postpone the inevitable. You know if he doesn't show any powers they're going to go with plan B right?"_  
_"They'll try, we both know that Luc is to prepare for that." _  
_"Not according to Nutter."_  
_"And The Devices... but then some didn't get the memo." _  
_The youngest shook her head as they watched Azazel drip demon blood into the infant's mouth. They couldn't have stopped the death of Mary even though they tried._

* * *

  
Sam sighed even after two years of knowing about the other side of the Supernatural and Magical committees he hadn't yet told his brother.   
"Your quite...Sammy, what's going on?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and asked," Just something that's been on my mind. How many of the monsters we've killed where innocent? Just in the wrong place and the wrong time?"  
"What do you mean Sam? They where monster's need to be put down."   
"All of them? What about that Druid who helped you and Dad only for Dad to turn around and kill him? Or that shifter( was actually a werewolf from Decalion's pack) who started running when we showed up?"   
"Sam... what are you getting at?" Dean asked. Sam sighed," Meet a couple of friendly 'monsters' at Standford. My roommate's Jess and Nixi? They're apart of the church of Sphinx. Meet her too... anyways do you remember Harvell?"  
"Jo? yeah... why?" Dean asked.  
"She's in a relationship with Jess... We meet a demon too."  
"Did you gank him?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head," No... he had rescued a boy from an abusive family, saved kids in Pompi, stood down the Devil himself, and saved the world once. His name was Anthony Crowley-Fell. Great guy."   
"Sam..." Dean started but then said," Fine you might be right but their not all that."   
"Shut up Dean.." 

* * *

  
Draco and Rose tackled Harry once he got into the Dorm. Rose huffed," Tell me you didn't please tell me you didn't..."  
"I didn't, honestly."   
"Good. Gods forbid that I would be stuck with having to deal with her pre-moons by myself."   
"Shut up Dray... Honestly your worst then Uncle Pads... must be a black thing," Rose hummed before sighing," We'll talk to Bku, Hermoine, and Nataline tomorrow. I don't know about you but I am tired." 

* * *

  
Harry was barnboard by Bku, Hermoine and Nataline when he got into the Great Hall. Surprisingly so did The Weasley twins and Warlock.  
"I talked to Crowley and Aziraphale last night... they can't get around this. Aziraphale said something about how not even the archangels could. It's making me wonder...." There was a sound of that no one could place before Sphinx gasped and said," They're early. Again... I do hope they remembered to hide that closet of their's this time. Harry meet me on the seventh floor, bring your friends."   
She headed to the seventh floor and Warlock stared at her," I have heard that sound before... Adam mentioned someone who changed faces( whatever that meant), Strange that man."   
Harry shrugged and they headed up to the seventh floor. they met Sphinx outside the trapitsdy of some knights. Sphinx smiled and the wall shifted into a door. She led the group in and said," The room of requirements. One of the few places in Hogwarts where time doesn't matter much."  
Warlock looked around and noticed an old pre-world war two wardrobe. The wardrobe door opened and a woman who looked about the same age of Sphinx walked out. The women was a ginger with a long black trenchcoat, a grey dress shirt and brown formal pants. She tucked a silver pen into her trenchcoat and smiled," Te... nope Sphinx, it's been a while."   
"Professor... Harry, Hermoine, Draco, Bku, Nataline, Rose, Warlock, Fred and Geoge meet The Professor," Sphinx said.  
"Professor Who?" Hermoine asked. The Professor chuckled," I like you. It's Just the Professor, really. Now... Sphinx, what do you want?"   
"I need insight."   
"Not everyday a bloody angel asks for that... unless. Oh, I see... of course. That's Harry Potter-Fell. Oh so glad this isn't three or more years in the future. That would be hard enough as it is. Alright... let's see what's the year?"  
" '05 November."   
"Righty then... so the Doctor hasn't meet Rose yet, kao. That also means... Oh, torment Righty. First task then? Fun... let's see here... going to need to brush up on the dragontoung, or parsceltoung. Might need Mermish later on... that's about all I give you... No spoilers you know? Update me on the whole Winchester thing though"   
She headed back into the wardrobe and the sound from before started up as the wardrobe disappeared. Harry stared at Sphinx and asked, "What did she mean by Angel?"  
"Would you believe me if a said she was flirting with me?" Sphinx asked.  
"Nope," Warlock said. Sphinx hummed," Fine... You mustn't tell anyone this though. I mean it Draco. Harry, you know how Crowley and Aziraphale are... well not human?"  
"Neither are you... but this something a bit more to it?" Harry asked. Sphinx chuckled," Still can't believe I lasted this long... but yes. Aziraphale is an angel, and Crowley well... he's not really a demon nor is he truly fallen. He's kinda that grey area in between, But that's off-topic isn't? Warlock do you remember Adam telling you of the Apocalypse..."  
"Azira mentioned something about that over the summer... what's that got do with things?" Hermoine asked. Sphinx hummed," well... it think it's easier if I just show ya."   
She took a deep breath and then rolled her shoulders as she did so three sets of dark wings un flured from her back. Warlock gasped while Harry eyed them in awe and Rose giggled," Your an archangel then?"   
"The youngest... next to Gabriel, he's older than me by less than something... but he is only slightly older... Amenadail is the oldest, then it's Lucifer and Micheal, Raphael then Gabriel and myself. Zelphale... or as you all know him as Crowley..."   
"Zelphale?" Warlock asked.  
"He really never fit... created the stars, a healer like Raphael once was, and timeless... Though I think there are few that are older."   
"How many?"  
"The last of the Timelords of corse... You just met one of them, the other is the Doctor. Come on... the only reason I didn't call him is that there are already two doppelgangers here... I don't even know which recantation will show up But that's enough of that... Shall we then?"   
"Shall we what?"   
"Harry... The Professor gave us the answer for the First task."


	5. Chapter 5: Pilot's and The First Task part 2

The group started classes the next day and it wasn't until Potions that things seemed to kick into the fourth years.  
A knock on the dungeon door burst in on Harry, Rose and Draco's consternation.It was Colin Creevey. He edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape’s desk at the front of the room.   
““Yes?” said Snape curtly as he didn't like being interrupted during his class.  
“Please, sir, I’m supposed to take Harry Potter-Fell upstairs.”  
Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face. “Mr Potter-Fell, like the rest of the class, has another hour of Potions to complete,” said Snape coldly. “He will come upstairs when this class is finished.”  
Colin went pink.  
“Sir... sir, Mr Bagman wants him,” he said nervously. “All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs. . . .”  
“Very well, very well,” Snape snapped("Dame torment getting in the way of classes," Snape thought as he did this.) “Mr Potter-Fell, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote.”

“Please, sir — he’s got to take his things with him,” squeaked Colin. “All the champions...”  
“Very well !” said Snape," Mr Malfoy if you could wright out Mr Potter-Fell's notes. Miss Griffen make sure that Mr Potter-Fell comes into finish his antidote."  
"Yes Professor," Rose and Draco echoed as Harry nodded to the head of his house and followed Creevey out. Harry huffed and asked, "What do they want photos for, Colin?”   
“The Daily Prophet, I think!”   
"Great,” said Harry dully. “Exactly what I need. More publicity.”  
"Not to worry Harry," Harry heard the voice of Loki. He smiled at the god and said," Loki! Why are you here?"  
Jörmung walked up next to them and said," You really think Aziraphale or anyone else would allow Skeeter in here without a lawyer present. Would have done Samual..."  
"But he didn't complete school nor will I allow him here, just yet," Loki huffed and tightened his tie( basically Gabe's wearing the outfit that 'Loki' wore when Gabe killed him in season 13 because i am not creative enough for robes) and walked in with Harry. They walked into a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes. Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Alex Deconinck was glaring at the window with the same look Dudley had when he was about to through a temper tantrum while Sahla el-Hares was talking quietly with Sphinx and Aziraphale( Sahla noticed the difference in the two staff member's aroa's{ she was gifted with the same aroa reading power's as Anathem} and wanted to know why). Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward. “Ah, here he is! Champion number Six! In you come, Harry, in you come . . . nothing to worry about, it’s just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment...”  
“Wand weighing?” Harry repeated nervously.  
“We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they’re your most important tools in the tasks ahead,” said Bagman. “The expert’s upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there’s going to be a little photoshoot. This is Rita Skeeter,” he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. “She’s doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. . . .” “Maybe not that small, Ludo,” said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.  
"_So this is the infamoushiss Rita Sssskeeter..."_ Harry heard Ihislle hiss. A reply was hissed back from the familiar hissing of Crowley," _Shess on Hellss listss for shiss. Hates peopless likess her."_  
Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.   
“I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?” she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. “The youngest champion, you know . . . to add a bit of colour?”   
"Actually," he said, drawing himself up slightly, "you'd have to take that up with my lawyer first."  
"Lawyer?" Skeeter asked. Loki smirked," Loki Laughtyson."  
"Not the same Loki Laughtyson who represented Black in his trial?"  
Loki smirked," The very same. Now Harry had made it clear to me that you aren't allowed to have a prived conversation or lone pictures. The resulting of ignoring this will probably be the worst for you than him. You are also not allowed to use any of his words without precise permission, nor are you allowed to use words you may hear in any form including, but not limited to, your normal self, under a glamour, transfigured various ways, Animagus forms, or Polyjuiced."  
At that moment, Dumbledore and the other judges arrived with Ollivander in tow. "Ah, are we all here?" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Good! We can get started, then."  
The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and he sat down quickly next to Cedric and Sahla looking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting — Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Harry saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment. “May I introduce Mr Ollivander?” said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges’ table and talking to the champions. “He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament.”  
Loki stood by with Jörmung and Aziraphale( Crowley had slightly wrapped himself around the angel's neck while Ihislle had gone back down to the dungeon's and the corridor where the Blaskiest nest was chousen{ Oddly enough only three egg's survived. One was being gifted to Jörmung when it hatched while the other two belonged to Rose and Bku respectively} this, of course, is going way off-topic). Harry looked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Harry hadn't met Olivander as many other's had but Harry was glad he hadn't until now. The man gave off the creepiest vibe that not even Voldemort had given him the two times he had faced him.  
“Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?” said Mr. Ollivander stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.   
“Hmmm . . .” he said. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.  
“Yes,” he said quietly, “nine and a half inches . . . inflexible. . . rosewood . . . and containing . . . dear me . . .”   
“An ’air from ze ’ead of a veela,” said Fleur. “One of my grandmuzzer’s.”  
"So Rose and Draco were correct then," Harry mumbled before couniting to watch the others.  
“Yes,” said Mr Ollivander, “yes, I’ve never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands . . . however, to each his own, and if this suits you . ..” Mr Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps then he muttered, “Orchideous!” and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. “Very well, very well, it’s in fine working order,” said Mr Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand.  
Sahla el-Hares was next. Ollivander hummed as he eyed her wand," Rowan wood? Sphinx feathers? 7 1/2 inches... Might I ask where you bought your wand?"  
"Morel's Monsieur Ollivander," Sahla replied. Ollivander hummed and pointed the wand at a cracked vase then whispered," Reparo."  
The vase repaired it's self and Ollivander smiled," it's in working order.." then he handed her the wand.  
“Mr Krum, if you please.” Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duckfooted, toward Mr Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes. “Hmm,” said Mr Ollivander, “this is a Gregorovitch creation unless I’m much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I . . . however . . .” He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.  
“Yes . . . hornbeam and dragon heartstring?” he shot at Krum, who nodded. “Rather thicker than one usually sees . . . quite rigid . . . ten and a quarter inches . . . Avis!”   
The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight. Next up was Alex Deconinck. He hande Ollivander his wand and Ollivander hummed, "another Gregorovitch then. Black pine, and wood nymph wings. 6 1/2 inches. Very unique Mr Deconinck."  
He pointed the wand at one of the desks and said," Lapifors"  
The desk turned into a rabbit then Ollivander promptly transformed it back.  
“Mr Diggory, you next.”   
“Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn’t it?” said Mr Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand.   
“Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn . . . must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches . . . ash . . . pleasantly springy. It’s in fine condition. . . . You treat it regularly?”   
“Polished it last night,” said Cedric, grinning.  
"Which one?" Harry heard Crowley hiss and he had to hold back his laughter. Mr Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric’s wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said,"Which leaves . . . Mr Potter.”  
"It's Potter-Fell, sir," Harry pointed out a bit upset that no one told the old wizard( Someone did but Ollivander pointily forgot it much like a curtain Headmaster tended to do). Harry pulled his wand from the hoster he got this year for his birthday from Sphinx( He kept dropping it last year and Sphinx was not going let it brake) Ollivander's eye's widened," Dragon scale and willow wood, thestral hair, Phoenix feather, and veela hair? 11 inches? A triple-core wand. Very few ever have been made a triple-cored wand Mr Potter. This isn't a pre-made wand-like many other's are."  
"No, it's not... Mr Fitzsimons made it, as he did my friends' wands and Professor Alfowel's," Harry replied. Loki smiled but said nothing. Ollivander nodded," Yes Fitzsimons' creations are always one of a kind."  
He made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.   
"Thank you all,” said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges’ table. “You may go back to your lessons now — or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end.”  
Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Harry got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat. “Photos, Dumbledore, photos!” cried Bagman excitedly. “All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?”  
“Er yes, let’s do those first,” said Rita Skeeter.  
Harry groaned inwardly but allowed Skeeter to position him where she needed him( not in the centre but by Sahla and Cedric while Flur was in the centre with Krum and Alex Deconinck next to Cedric). Soon the photo's were done and Harry hurriedly left the room and head to with Aziraphale's quarters not wanting to bother with the great hall( he had Crowley tell Rose{ and therefor Draco} where he was) after what the photoshoot.


	6. Chapter 6: Pilots and the First Task part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Once again I give credit were credit is due to Alwayslilly.

The next month or so was spent in the Room of Requirement( Harry had asked Sphinx what the room was called one afternoon) with Cedric, Krum, Flure, and Sahla trying to figure out how to get past the dragons(the hint the Professor had given them had led them to believe that it was deffently dragons) with Mage helping. The Saturday before the Frist task had Jörmung, Aziraphale, Hagrid, Mage, Sphinx and Crowley helping the dragon keeper's form the Romanian dragon keep.

* * *

  
Mage frowned as she petted the Irish Shorttrunk's neck and whispered to it," I remember when there was only three dragon's left in the world. Kilgharrah, Khomignae, and Aithusa. All the dragon's now alive are descended from Aithusa and Khomignae. I miss them."  
"And I am sure they miss you, Mage. It's a pitty Merlin and Arthur couldn't be here before the task," Sphinx said as she helped the Swedish Shortsnout back to its nest. Crowley was hissing quietly with the Russian Ironback nearby and huffed," No offence to you Mage, but wizards are dumber than demons if they think these mothers won't notice the different smell of the eggs."  
"Agreed. Even I can tell the difference..." Jörmung said as he harnessed the Common Green Welsh. Aziraphale nodded from where he and Hagrid had gotten a Hungarian Horntail to calm down( The fact that it was Norburta had everything to do with this of course). The other dragon, a Chinese Fireball, had stayed asleep from the trip to Hogwarts and Charlie Weasley stared in wonderment at this group of seemly normal wizards( some even seemed muggle to him) ability to calm the dragons. He walked up to Aziraphale and said," How did you do that?"  
"What calm Norburta down? It was quite easy. See when most animals are born they imprint on the first three beings they see. In a dragon, snake or bird's case, it's almost a parental bond. Hagrid here hatched Norburta four years ago and the imprint is still there. I just made sure nothing would happen to Hagrid or Norburta," Aziraphale told him. Charlie then asked," and the other's?"  
"Magey is a decedent of the Afalow's thus an inherited dragonlord, while Crowley and Jörmung are snake shifters and Sphinx has a calming presence to most creatures. Even got Sirius's family House elf to relax a bit," Remus said as the werewolf walked up to the group followed by Sirius, Fenrir and Loki. Loki smiled and said," Sorry we're late. X wanted to ask Sirius about a few things and you know how she is."  
"A doctrine almost every science and still she is unstiantable. It's no wonder the Homles children like her," Another voice said. Charlie turned to A ginger in a black trenchcoat twirling what seemed to be a pen.  
"Professor, what are you doing here?" Crowley asked. The Ginger smiled," I always show up to the Torments. Their fun to watch. More fun than the Olympics that the Doctor is so fond of."  
"Of course you do... wait then you know what happens?" Sphinx said.  
"I haven't seen this one... Saw the last one and the one after this but not this one. It happens every 14 years exept that 100-year gap but haven't seen this one."  
Charlie stared at her and asked," I am sorry but who are you?"  
"The Professor."  
"Professor, who and of what?"  
"Everything and Just the Professor... though I sometimes go by Jane Smith or Jo Smith. Sometimes..." The Professor answered before smiling and saying," I think the doctor is calling me. Who knows what regeneration I'll hear this time."

* * *

  
Four days later Harry, along with the other champions( all of them deciding that they would have to find another way around their dragons) head out to the grounds with Professor McGonagall.  
She was leaded them toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Harry saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.   
“You’re to go in here,” said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "Mr Bagman is in there . . . he’ll be telling you the procedure. . . . Good luck.”  
She left them at the entrance of the tent. They went inside. Fleur Delacour was sat in a corner on a low wooden stool. She wasn't looking nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves, and Cedric started to pacing up and down. Sahla el-Hares started to mumble a prayer while Alex Deconinck sat in one of the out cloves ignoring everyone( Harry got the feeling he was doing this on purpose.)  
“Come in, come in, make yourself at home!” said Bagman happily, looking around at them. Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again.   
“Well, now we’re all here — time to fill you in!” said Bagman brightly. “When the audience has assembled, I’m going to be offering each of you this bag” — he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them — “from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different — er — varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too . . . ah, yes . . . your task is to collect the golden egg!”  
And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. . . . Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species( he actually thought this must be what Merlin, Mage, Arthur, X, Aziraphale, Crowley, Loki, Sphinx, and Jörmung felt all the time). And then it seemed like about a second later Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack. “Ladies first,” he said, offering it to Fleur and Sahla. Fleur put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon... A Coman Green Welsh. It had the number four around its neck. Sahla reached in a pulled out the Chinese Fireball with the two around its neck. The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the Russian Ironback with a number one on its neck. Cedric put his hand into the bag and out came the Hungarian Horntail with a number five around its neck. Alex Deconinck put his hand in the bag and out came the Swedish Shortsnout with the number three on its neck. Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Irish Shorttrunk and the number six. (yes I changed the order and the type of dragon the original four got. Got to spice things up somehow). It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.  
“Well, there you are!” said Bagman. “You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I’m going to have to leave you in a moment, because I’m commentating. Mr Krum, you’re first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"  
A whistle had blown somewhere. Harry tried to wish Krum luck as he walked past, but all that came out of his mouth was a sort of hoarse grunt. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Krum had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model. It was worse than Harry could ever have imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowd screamed . . . yelled . . . gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Krum did whatever he was doing to get past the Russian Ironback. Bagman’s commentary made everything much, much worse. . . . Horrible pictures formed in Harry’s mind.   
“Very daring!” Bagman was yelling, and Harry heard the Russian Ironback emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. “That’s some nerve he’s showing — and — yes, he’s got the egg!”  
Sahla nodded to Harry and Fleur then walked out to the field. Once again The commentary made things worse then they should be.  
"What a clever move. Nearly had it," Bagman said then there was a burst of heat from the Chinese Fireball flame and booing was heard before an exacted clapping was heard as Bagman said," She's got the egg!"  
Deconinck went out now and Bagman's commentary was all over the place.  
"Four down, two to go!” Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. “Miss Delacour, if you please!"  
Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Harry felt more warmly toward her than usual as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. He and Cedric were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other’s gaze. The same process started again. . . . “Oh I’m not sure that was wise!” they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. “Oh . . . nearly! Careful now . . . good lord, I thought she’d had it then!” Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more. . . . Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur’s marks were being shown . . . more clapping . . . then, for the fifth time, the whistle.  
“Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow” . . . “He’s taking risks, this one!” . . . “Clever move — pity it didn’t work!” And then, after about fifteen minutes, Harry heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg. “Very good indeed!” Bagman was shouting. “And now the marks from the judges!”  
Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; it would be Harry’s turn any moment.  
He stood up, noticing dimly that his legs seemed to be made of marshmallow. He waited. And then he heard the whistle blow. He walked out through the entrance of the tent, the panic rising into a crescendo inside him. And now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence. He saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly coloured dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he’d last stood on this spot. And there was the Irish Shorttrunk. 

* * *

  
The mother dragon was standing at her full height, like a muggle skyscraper, looking out for her opponent, and was very surprised to see it was just a young wizard hatchling. Even more surprising, however, was the fact that this hatchling had traces of the grace of not only one but two of her creator's siblings. ( All dragon's where created by Micheal The archangel and were roughly base off his warrior form hence why Sphinx could calm the dragons), grace from the Dove( Aziraphale's name from the animal kingdom), magic from the first serpent, The Next King of the Underworld( the name for the Anti-Christ/ Adam from the animals), magic from the World Serpent, The Great Wolf( Fenrir) and a blood claim by The Dove and the first Serpent. Add to this she could tell he was under the protection of the last two Dragonlord's and had been made next in line to Mage's tittle. She stood still for a moment, waiting tensely to see what this little one would do. He did not rush forward like she thought he would, instead, he stood respectfully some distance away, hands up placatingly.  
_"Hello, May I ask your name_?" He asked in perfect dragontounge, which was to be inspected with his tittles. She nodded and replied," _My Name is Zenno, Lady Of The White. What is your's Hatchling?"_  
_"My Name is Harry Potter-Fell, Adopted Son of The Princeailty Aziraphale and the Slantered-Vaguely-Downward Angel Crowley_( Crowley should be noted, could not remember what was his title in heaven and Sphinx nor Loik would tell him hence the title Harry gave) _and the birth son of Lord James Potter and Lily Potter Nee Evens,_" Harry replied.  
"_That's not all you are Harry Potter-Fell. I must ask why you are here though?"_  
_"One of your egg's is not a real egg..."_ Harry answered. Zenno nodded," _I know. You may have it... but I have to ask something. One of my eggs is not well, Can you ask the Lady Mage to name them?"_  
"_I can but I'll have to bring her later..._ "  
"_Deal. Goodbye Youngling Harry Potter-Fell._"  
"_Goodbye Zenno, Lady Of The White._"  
Harry grabbed the golden egg and left the area. Crowley, Mage, Sphinx, Loki, Merlin and Aziraphale all stood there astonished on what they heard from the two( these were all the ones present who understood what was said). The judges scored him and that was that.


	7. Chapter 7: Dead in the Yule Ball Waters

**Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin**  
Will Carlton is sitting on his kitchen counter eating cereal while his father Bill Carlton is at their table reading the newspaper when his sister Sophie Carlton comes into the room kissing her father on the cheek. She greets him," Morning, Daddy."  
"Morning, sweetheart," Her father replies as she grabs somthing from their refrigerator. Will teases her," All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls."  
"Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home," Sophia tease back at him. Will drains the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter as she leaves for the lake's dock, both laughing. Bill warns his daughter," Be careful."  
" I will."  
A while later Sophie is standing on the dock, looking at the lake with Will watching from a distance as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air then looking around seeing no one. She keeps swimming. And when she comes up for air again she looks around some again still seeing no one. Someone or something is approaching her from under the water and pulls her under. Will sees bubbles then he sees nothing.  
**Somewhere on the highway near Lake Manitoc**  
Dean Winchester is sitting in an inn restaurant reading a local newspaper in hopes that he will find a case while he and his brother Sam look for their father. He would also be flirting with the waitress but lately, the dream of a blue-eyed man have him second-guessing his flirtatious behaviour( These dreams started when someone who called himself the Doctor had called and mentions some on named Castiel, Crowley, and Fergus{ or was is Carton, it's getting hard to remember} a few days back) most days. Sam sits down and calls for the check before asking," Found anything?"  
"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago," Dean replies.  
"A funeral?"  
"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."  
Sam shakes his head," Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."  
"Yeah, I know. I don't get it either Sammy."  
Later that day the Impala drives into the town of Lake Manitoc and pulls up to the Carltons' house. Dean knocks on the door and Will Carlton opens it. Dean asks," Will Carlton?"  
"Yeah, that's right," Will replies. Dean nods and says," I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. We're with the US Wildlife Service."  
Dean holds up an ID but puts it down quick enough so that Will didn't get a good enough look at it. The talk and Will leads the two hunters to the dock where his father is sitting. Will explains," She was about a hundred yards out when she got dragged down."  
"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean conforms. Will nods," Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub( the Irony of this statement will not be lost on the two brothers later)."  
Sam asks," So no splashing? No signs of distress?"  
"No, that's what I'm telling you."  
"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"  
"No. Again, she was really far out there."  
Dean asks," You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?"  
"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will answers. Dean shrugs," We'll let you know as soon as we do."  
"Can we talk to your father?" Sam asks. Will shakes his head," Look if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."  
Sam nods in understanding," We understand."  
The two head back to the Impala and drive to the Sheriff's station. Sheriff Jake Devins asks them," Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"  
"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," Sam replies. Sheriff Devins looks at the two and asks," Like what?"  
The walk into his office and he says," Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake," and as Sam and Dean sit down he says jokingly," There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."  
Sam chuckles a little knowing fully well that the Loch Ness Monster was actually Jörmung playing a joke on the locals( he was board and they were mean). Devins counties," Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."  
"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year," Dean points out. Devins nods," I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."  
"I know, we just want to help out. Not much else going on you know..." Dean lies( though the debate could be said that it's not a lie since he doesn't know if it's true or not.) Devins shugs," Anyway...All this...it won't be a problem much longer. The Dam's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either."  
"So you're all moving right?" Sam asks truly considered. Devins nods. Andrea Burr, Sheriff's Devins' daughter knocks on the door. Dean greets her and her son Lucas who looks at the two brothers and signs to them. Sam having known a hard of hearing person in from Sphinx church( as well as a Deaf one) signs to him," My name SAM what your name?"  
"I LUCAS. You Know ASL?"  
"Yes."  
Dean watches Sam and asks," Since when do you know sign?"  
"Had a few college friends who were deaf and hard of hearing," He says. Sam and Lucas sign back and forth and Sam learns that Lucas is choosing to be mute after witnessing his dad's death from the hands of a spirt. He also learns that the spirt knew the sheriff and Bill Carlton as well as the other victims. Peter Sweeney, a victim of unvoluntary murder, one out for revenge. Sam and Dean find his still-living mother and find out about his bike. They talk to Lucas again and find the bike. With a little help from forces unknown( It was Sphinx and Loki), they salt and burn the Bike then leave, not without Adrea and Devins deaths and Lucas coming with them. 

* * *

  
**Hogwarts grounds, Scotland**  
“Excellent job, everyone. The next task is February 24, so you’ll have plenty of time to figure out the clue, which is in your golden egg. If you look, you’ll see hinges. Just pop it open whenever you’re done celebrating and want to start working on the next one. Anyway, I’m off to go see some people…” Mr Bagman told the champions as they healed up from whatever their dragon's had done to them. Mage walked down to Harry and sai," So Zenno asked for me then?"  
"Yep... want to go now?" Harry asked. Mage shook her head," Best wait for Merlin and Arthur."  
No sooner had she said this Merlin, Arthur, Crowley and Aziraphale followed by The Professor, Sphinx, Loki, and Jörmung walked up to them. Harry led them to the Dragon's cages and Mage walked over to the Irish Shorttrunk. They talked and Mage named the egg, Zoddryss.

* * *

  
Snape had called for the Slytherins fourth year and Up to go to the great Hall one Saturday evening after the first task and before the end of November. Harry, Rose and Draco where pleased to see that the Griffendor's had also been called and went to stand with Nevele, Warlock, Fred and George. Warlock asked," what do you think this is about?"  
"Well, We had to buy dress robes didn't we? Mother said something about a ball in her last letter," Draco said. Harry groaned( he, Crowley and Fenrir whereof the opinion that any Ball or Dance could go shove it) but Rose gasped with horror," But then... it would be for Yule and I'll have to miss the Butyrumager annual ball!"  
"Rose, you and Remus go every year..." Warlock mentioned. Rose glared and said," But we didn't last year. Sirius wasn't quite up to it and I wanted to tell Natiline something."  
They were interrupted by McGonagle," The Yule Ball is approaching a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above although you may invite a younger student if you wish.”  
Various girl let out a shrill giggle and their friend nudged them hard in the ribs, all of their faces working furiously as they too fought not to giggle. They all looked around at Harry. Both Professors ignored them.  
“Dress robes will be worn,” Snape continued," “and the ball will start at eight o’clock in the evening of Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then The Yule Ball is, of course, a chance for us all to let our hair down ”  
Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the students as she went on," “But that does NOT mean, that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost...a dance. I will  
not have you, in the course of a single evening besmirching the name of Hogwarts by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."  
Warlock turned to the Weasly twins and mumbled," Try saying that five times faster."  
The three of them tried and Harry shook his head with a fond smile. Snape told them," We have six teachers for you all, who have gracefully volunteered to teach you all the Yule Dance. Mr Crowley, Mr Fell, Mr Pendragon and Mr Anfarwol, Professor Laghaz, and Mr Laufgtyson."  
Harry groaned," Oh no... Please tell me that Aziraphale and Crowley aren't..."  
But they were. It was only luck that Sphinx spoke then( Laghaz is Arabic for riddle acording to google translate and that is what Sphinx's name is for most mortals Sphinx Laghaz)," Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion or an elegant snake prepared to prance or slither. Loki would will you join me."  
Loki glared but nodded and Sphinx pulled him into a dance hold as she said," Now, watch how he places his right hand on my waist and bends his arm. The lead dancer holds this pose."  
Snape flicked his wand and music from somewhere started and Sphinx counted," One two three, one two three, one two three."  
Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's hands and lead them while Arthur grabbed Merlin's and they danced( well, tried in Aziraphale and Crowley's case. They weren't very good. Disco and The Gavotte where not good bases for ballroom dancing. At one point Warlock, The Weasley twins, Nevile and Harry had joined the two in a Disco-Gavotte mix and no one is sure what exactly started this. But it led to everyone laughing including to the amazement of Draco, Severus Snape). 

* * *

  
A week later found Warlock talking to Crowley.  
"Crowley... I was wondering if you could sneak Adam into Hogwarts..." Warlock asked. Crowley smirked," I could... but I got to ask Sphinx and Loki for some help with it. Should be fun though." 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Harry was talking to Remus, Merlin, and Aziraphale on how to ask out Draco( as the most romantic of their partners Harry thought they would be the best bet) Remus shook his head," I am sorry Harry. But Sirius was the one who asked me out the first time. Not romantic but deffently memorable."  
Aziraphale sighed," It was only hours after we postponed the Apolouclips, we were worried about what our respective offices where going to do and our only advice came from a witch from the 1800s. We were sitting on the Tadfeild bus stop when Crowley reminded me that my bookshop had burned down and suggested that I stay with him. I was so oblivious on what he meant that I declined but he then asked me out on a date to the park the next day. I guess we waited long enough."  
"Yeah... 6000 years worth of waiting. I asked Arthur. He was always a bit dumb when it came to romance. I asked two years after I first arrived in Camelot. Got promoted from Servent to Consort a week after. Still didn't tell him about my magic until Mage told him about being a girl."  
"You mean she hid as a man?"  
"For years. It wasn't until the round table did she confess. You know he knew about my magic since the Alfac," Merlins told Aziraphale. Aziraphale nodded," Of course he did... now, Harry, I would suggest a letter"  
"Good old fashion Loverboy, you are, Angel," Crowley's voice said as he walked in the room. He smiled at Harry and said," Just ask him, Harry. And do so soon."  
So Harry headed down to the Slytherin common room and ask Draco," Dray... would you go to the Ball with me?"  
"Oh, Harry I thought you would never ask!"  
Nataline Butyrumager walked up to Rose and handed her a letter. Rose opened it and gasped," Of course I will Natalia!"  
And Warlock got a confirmation from Adam that he would be coming to the Ball. Things couldn't have been better. (Fleur went with one of the older Huffelpuffs, Cedric with Cho Chang, Krum asked out Fred, while Alex went with one of the older Slytherins, and Sahla went with a girl named Hela{ who was deffently Loki's daughter} Hermoine went with Pansy Parkison, Neveile with Luna Lovegood, While Ronald took his sister because no one else would go with him). Everyone was looking forward to the ball.


	8. Chapter 8: Yule Time Tideings

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays, no one was in the mood to work when the term ended and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying themselves fully as possible. Warlock and the Wesley twins had had great success with their Canary Creams, and for the first couple of days of the holidays, people kept bursting into feather all over the place and before long anyone who took notice of that kept away from any sweets that the three gave out( much to the sadness of Aziraphale and gleefulness of Crowley{ Both should be noted had a mix of pide and other feelings towards this} as Crowley was the only adult to buy from them{ it should also be noted that Crowley was now mostly in his human form and the other professor had kind just given up on him being there much to the annoyance of Dumbledor}. This humoured Loki when he got some in the mail which sent half to Sam). The snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid’s cabin, while the Durmstrang ship’s portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. Only some of the Beauxbatons students could find something to complain about.  
"Oy scarface!" Harry heard Ronald Wesley call out. He and his group of friends had started to ignore the pounce(Merlin's words not Harry's) sometime after the goblet erupted his name but it seemed that the dunce( That was his words) hadn't yet fingered that out. Ronald called out," Haven't found anyone for the Ball yet? I mean who would want to go with you? ( this was partoing what Dudley would have said before second year in a different universe but no one knew that)"  
"Dray? Do you hear anything?" Harry asked his boyfriend. Draco shook his head," Not a thing, Harry. Do you think we should where matching robes or not?"  
"Well... Aziraphale said that cream works well with your hair, while it clashes with my cloupleshion. While I have to agree with that, his other colour sceam clashes with both of our eyes," Harry replied before saying," 'Mione mentioned that her and..."  
Ronald interrupted them," You’re joking, Potter! You’re not telling me someone’s asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?”  
Pansy walked up to them, hand in hand with Hermoine, and said," Who are you calling a mudblood Wealthy? Hermoine here has been blood adopted by Loki Laughtyson for five years now, not that it matters because she is twice the wizard you will ever be Ronald Weasly."  
The orange-haired boy( The Weasley's hair is not and will never be ginger nor is it red, at least Ron's isn't. That's the shade of construction cones in America. An alfawle colour that no one with any sense would keep. While Ginny and most of the other Weasleys actually have more of a red or ginger shade Ron's is bright orange, but this now a tangent that is severely off-topic) was about to speak when his older brothers and the other resident ginger came up Crowley smiled and asked," So what's this recuse about?"  
"Nothing much Uncle Crowley. What's going on?" Harry asked. Crowley grinned," Looking for Rose and Bku. Their Egg's are hatching."  
The two fourth-year twins jumped from their table's and smiled with glee. Ihislle and Bku's owl following them with the speed of a thousand horses.  
"Are they really? Oh, this brilliant. Bloody brilliant this really is!" Bku shouted while Rose said," That's a great Yule present isn't."  
The two followed Crowley down to the Basilisk nest with the glowing souls of new parents. ( Crowley would have said if he wasn't wearing his sunglasses he was pretty sure he would have gone blind) They soon reached the nest and Jörmung hummed as he( in his serpentine form) curled around the egg they picked for him. The four watched as the three egg's cracked and the first Basilisk to peak from the egg chirped and hiss( no actual word coming out) before sliding out of the egg and slithering over to Rose. Rose gleefully named her," Aethelthryth... you shall be named Aethelthryth of Evening Ambitions."  
The second one to fully hatch curled around Bku's leg and he named the hatchling," Eadward of Morning Wisdom."  
As Jörmung egg hatched something so uniquely god-like struck the egg and Jörmung gasped as the last Basilisk hatchling crawled out and hissed," Parent Jörmungandr."  
Jörmung hummed happily and named the hatchling," You shall be called Bradheia the goddess of magical and Supernatual Education. My daughter from this day forward." 

* * *

  
Up in Asgard, The Nords shook as the fate of Jörmungandr changed. No longer were they a bringer of Ranorkock but they were now the parent of Bradheia, the newest goddess. One that changed the course of Fate's plans. 

* * *

  
In Heaven, Raphael gasped as he felt one of his siblings he thought fallen regain something of his former grace. Zaazenachael, Guardian of Children, Healer, creator of stars, Snakes, and one of the three angels who followed Gabriel and Tenebris. The only fledgeling who adored him before the war and during it. His little brother. A tear dropped from the Healer's eyes and it fell through to earth. A little drop of grace and godlikeness that hit a certain Basilisk hatchling.

* * *

  
The Morring of Christmas Day( or Yule depending on who you were{ Aziraphale and Crowley really too the day to mourn the man they had once know, a Carpenter who's only sin[is a sin if the only ones who thought it was where humans? No, not really but that's once again beside the point] really was telling people to be kind to each other} while Sphinx and Loki spent the day with their pagan family{ as luck would have it all of Loki's kids who cared enough would be at Hogwarts that day} and Mage celebrated the Winter Solstice a few days before) Harry and his friends went out onto the grounds in the afternoon the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione, Pansy and Bku( along with Eadward) chose to watch Harry, Warlock, the Weasly twins, Rose, Draco, Neville, and Luna's snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o’clock the girls, Warlock and Draco all said they were going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.  
“What do you need three hours for?” Bku asked looking at them incredulously. Harry came to the boy's rescue and said," Crowley's helping the girls with their robes, while Aziraphale and Merlin are assisting Warlock and Dray. I think Crowley's decided to go as a woman today."  
"It has been a while since they've presented as a woman. 5 to 6 years I believe," Warlock called out.  
There was no Christmas tea today, as the ball included a feast, so at seven o’clock when it had become hard to aim properly, the others abandoned their snowball fight and trooped back to their respective common rooms and changed into their dress robes. Fred and George wore almost identical robes. The only difference was that Fred had chosen maroon robes to match Victor's Drumstrung formal robes he was going to wear, while George was going with Laurence Gold(a fifth-year Ravenclaw who had been dating George since their fourth year) so was wearing gold and blue( an inside joke about how bonze was a darker version of gold thus hinting at both houses). Warlock was wearing a black formal jacket, a black hat from Crowly and a scarf( also from Crowley... Aziraphale could stop the boy) but it worked well with Adam's white dress shirt and navy blue formal jacket( Sphinx was proud to say he in inherited his father's good look's and sense of style{ somehow... because at the moment Lucifer himself was now in New York parting in some club with A much too young to even be there Werewolf beta named Derek Hale and his friend Cata Lupines. Both drunk of their furry ass.} even though Adam never met him). Bku who after some debating and very different pointers, Decided to go with Blasie as Friends wore a simple black and forest green robe while Blasie wore a Black and Navy blue one( Not that hard to finger out why). Neville wore something vaguely like an Oscar's nominee's suit and shining black shoes while Luna wore a lilac dress with radish earrings( something Mage said warded off evil fay) Fleur as usual wore the most good looking thing ever, in this case looking stunning in robes of silver-grey satin robes while the boy she took wore grey ones. Cedric wore something similar to Neville's robes while Cho was wearing a traditional Chinaisses dress in cream. Sahla was wearing a midnight blue dress with cream pieces and a midnight blue hijab while her date( No one knew who she was quite yet) wore a full black dress that flowed down and seemed to shimmer with bits of magic and stars with a split in the middle of for her legs. Hermoine wore a yellow ballgown that flowed like a flower and went well with Pansy's pale pink robes( basically Pansy's wearing Movie! Hermoine's dress and Moine's dressed as Bell from the live-action version). Rose wore a black dress that's long sleeves hung off her shoulders and skirt was a dark purple with her long hair up in a braid. Nataline wore a dark blue dress that's top half had gems that shown like stars as they faded off towards the bottom. Harry wore an emerald green robe with silver fastings while Draco wore the opposite.

* * *

  
The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o’clock when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Warlock found Adam standing next to a very nervous Aziraphale, who Warlock noted wore a black robe over a cream dress shirt and a tartan bow and vest( If any of you have seen Wilde he sorts look's like Micheal Sheen's character in formal wear but with Ariaphale's white hair and a tartan bow). The nevourse of corse could be from anything but Warlock didn't ask but took Adam hand and smiled," Hello."  
"Warlock... this is an amazing castle. How can you come back to Tadfield every summer after seeing this?" Adam asked. Warlock just said," because while Hogwart's is magical, it douses not have you, Adam Young."  
Adam blushed a deep red and mumbled," That's not far Warlock... Not far at all."  
"Of course it's not... He learned the line from Loki. Angel, Adam," The three heard Crowley's feminine voice say. Aziraphale turned to see her in a black dress with a red feathered boa. Then Professor McGonagall’s voice called, “Champions over here, please!"

* * *

  
Harry led Draco where Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside. They were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur and her date were stationed nearest the doors followed by Sahlar and Hela, Victor and Fred, then Alex and his date. Cedric and Cho were close to Harry and Draco. When the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum’s fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Fred looks of deepest loathing. Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges and Staff were sitting. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, a smile that dimed when Harry and Draco walked by. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr Crouch, Harry suddenly realized, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley. This once again caused a headache. It seemed whenever something involving Crouch or Moddy came up head started to pound and he would deffently be telling Aziraphale and Crowley about later. When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Harry. To which Harry ignored instead letting Sahla and Hela sit next to him while Harry sat next to Hela, Draco filling in after him.  
There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around — there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, “Pork chops!”  
And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Harry noticed that Hela didn't ask for anything instead she pulled out chocolate that Harry knew came from Loki's candy shop. He smiled at her and said," Hello I am Harry Potter-Fell, this my boyfriend Draco Malfoy."  
"Hello, I suspected as much Sahla and my father speak about you constantly. I believe you know him," She replied.  
"I believe I do..."  
Fred was deep in talk with Viktor Krum and hardly seemed to notice what he was eating.  
“Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking,” he was telling Fred," “Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains."  
“Now, now, Viktor!” said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn’t reach his cold eyes, “don’t go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!”  
"Karkaroff is it? all this secrecy . . . one would almost think you didn’t want visitors," Crowley asked. Karkaroff glared at the demon and both Harry and Hela chuckled as he answered," we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school’s secrets, and right to protect them?"  
"You do but to assume you know all of your home would be the worst mistake one could make. Is it not said that even the angels of Christen and Judain religions knew not everything of their heaven. It is also said the Asier of Asgard and the Valer of Vitimiaime knew even less. It is said even more that the demons below know the lest of all. Do you really think that a human could know more than the gods?" Hela asked.  
"And you are?" Karkaroff asked. Loki sneaked up and said," Hela... why didn't you tell me you were coming here. I learn from Sleipnir that you were here."  
"Hello, Father."  
Karkaroff backed off. Harry looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Harry saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight. When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it. The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.  
"Come on!” Draco said as he led Harry to the floor with the rest of the Champions. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; Harry walked onto the brightly lit dance floor like a lost puppy and next moment Draco had placed one hand around his waist and was holding of his hand in the other tightly. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, Harry thought, revolving slowly on the spot. They could be like Ronald and Ginny who had to take each other. He kept his eyes fixed over the heads of the watching people, and very soon many of them too had come onto the dance floor, so that the champions were no longer the centre of attention. But even then it still felt as if he and Draco were on their own in the world.  
Neville and Luna were dancing nearby doing something that looked like a weird mix of the Tango and something else entirely. No one was quite sure what. And Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime. He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Mad-Eye Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg. (This once again led to a headache that was pounding if anything.) Harry heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe with relief. The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more. Harry and Draco danced a bit more then Draco asked," Let’s sit down, shall we?"  
The top table was now empty; Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sprout, Ludo Bagman with Professor McGonagall; Madame Maxime and Hagrid were cutting a wide path around the dance floor as they waltzed through the students, and Karkaroff was nowhere to be seen. When the next song ended, everybody applauded once more, and Harry saw Ludo Bagman kiss Professor McGonagall’s hand and make his way back through the crowds, at which point Fred and George accosted him with Victor and Laurence. When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer. Harry, however, was tired and he wasn't the only one.


	9. Chapter 9: The Skin Crawling Cold part 1

** January 24th, 2006 **

Crowley was wondering around the entrance to the Prefects bathroom( what she was doing there is anyone's guess) when she heard the soft singing of merfolk. Transforming into a snake Crowley slithered into the room and watched as Cedric Diggory listened to the song under the water.

_ “Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you’re searching ponder this: We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss, An hour-long you’ll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour the prospect’s black, Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.” _

Crowley slithered off towards her and Aziraphale's quarters and transformed back gasping for breath," Angel... I know what the second task is." 

"How did you find out?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley huffed," That's what you're worried about? Honestly, I didn't do anything illegal. Just happened to be walking near Preficats bath when I heard mermish. Peeked in and saw Digory with his egg under the water. There are merfolk in the black lake right?" 

"Yes, I suppose there are. Jörmung would know more..." Aziraphale answered putting down the book he was reading before asking," What did the egg sound like?"

"_ Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you’re searching ponder this: We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss, An hour-long you’ll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour the prospect’s black, Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.” _

Crowley answered in perfect Mermish. Aziraphale stared at him and asked," You don't think... surely they don't mean to?"

"This the git who placed Harry with those sorry excuses for humans, Angel. But I hope I am wrong. If not then at least we know that Harry inherited enough goodness form the both of us that he wouldn't allow anyone to drown," The demon reminded the angel. Aziraphale nodded and said," Yes, and neither of us will allow them to drown anyway." 

* * *

With the help of Snape, Harry was supplied Gillyweed, while Krum chouse a partial transfiguration, Cedric and Fleur chose the bobble-head charm and Sahla was an unregistered animegus( a Dugong{ The sea Camel} is a medium-sized marine mammal. It is one of four living species of the order Sirenia, which also includes three species of manatees) marine mammal, while Alex Deconinck was also doing the bobble-head charm. Harry was looking at the Marauder's map( a gift Remus decided might be helpfull since last year) and saw a single dot was flitting around a room in the bottom left-hand corner — Snape’s office. But the dot wasn’t labelled “Severus Snape” . . . it was Bartemius Crouch. 

"That can't be... unless it means Jr?" Harry mumbled( Sirius had told stories of the man who looked extordanarly like Crowley mines the red hair many times) and deciding that the best thing to do was to bring the map to Crowley and Aziraphale. He hurried to Aziraphale's quarters( underneath the invisibility cloak) and knocked on the door. Crowley opened the door and stared at him before pushing him in. Harry peeled off the cloak and said," Crowley, Aziraphale. Rember how Sirius told us about Barty Crouch Jr?"

"Yes... and how I said that he wasn't dead... why what's wrong?" Crowley asked. Harry showed the map to the demon and the two occult beings frowned. 

By the evening before the second task, Harry felt as though he were trapped in a nightmare. 

“Oh this is no use,” Hermione said, snapping shut Weird Wizarding Dilemmas. “Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?” 

“I wouldn’t mind,” said  Geroge  Weasley’s voice. “Be a talking point, wouldn’t it?” 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Laurence and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves. Laurence shook his head," Only you would think that Georgie."

"yeah, Tick?" George asked before he said," You love it."

"Tell your boyfriend your parent's job and he makes your nick-name into the sound of a clock." 

"Tick?" Harry asked then asked," Where's Fred?" 

"We were going to ask you...." George asked. That was when Ronald came up, "McGonagall wants you Malfoy."

"What for?" 

Harry frowned," Dray... just go. Somethings are Inveftable."

Draco nodded and said," I'll wait for you, Harry."

The common room emptied slowly  as Harry entered.  People kept wishing him luck for the next morning in  deep determined voices  all of them apparently convinced that he was about to pull off another stunning performance like the one he had managed in the first task.  A few such as Blaise, Pansy, and Theo asked Harry where Draco was, but  Harry couldn’t answer them , nor did he want to.

* * *

As Harry pounded down the lawn he saw that the seats that had encircled the dragons’ enclosure in November were now ranged along the opposite bank, rising in stands that were packed to the bursting point and reflected in the lake below. The excited babble of the crowd echoed strangely across the water as Harry ran flat-out around the other side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold-draped table at the water’s edge. Cedric, Fleur,  Sahla, Deconinck and Victor  were beside the judges’ table, watching Harry sprint toward them. Mr Crouch had failed to turn up again.  Aziraphale handed him the gillyweed as  Harry bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath; he had a stitch in his side that felt as though he had a knife between his ribs, but there was no time to get rid of it; Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Harry was on the very end of the line, next to Victor, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wand ready.  Harry knew who was down at the bottom of the lake for both of them. Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley.  Bagman pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, “Sonorus!” and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands. 

“Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!” 

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause,  stuffed the gillyweed into his mouth  and waded out into the lake. It was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water  as  he walked in deeper; now the water was over his knees, and his rapidly numbing feet were slipping over silt and flat, slimy stones. He was chewing the gillyweed as hard and fast as he could; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery, like octopus tentacles. Waist-deep in the freezing water he stopped, swallowed, and waited for something to happen. Then, quite suddenly, Harry felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw breath, but it made his head spin; his lungs were empty, and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold air. . . . He had gills. Without pausing to think, he did the only thing that made sense he flung himself forward into the water. The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. His head had stopped spinning; he took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his gills, sending oxygen back to his brain. He stretched out his hands in front of him and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. He twisted around and looked at his bare feet — they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too: It looked as though he had sprouted flippers. The water didn’t feel icy anymore either .  . . on the contrary, he thought it felt like the sun on a summer day( Crowley had once described sunbathing).  Harry struck out once more, marvelling at how far and fast his flipper-like feet propelled him through the water, and noticing how clearly he could see, and how he no longer seemed to need to blink. He had soon swum so far into the lake that he could no longer see the bottom. He flipped over and dived into its depths. Silence pressed upon his ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. He could only see ten feet around him, so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the oncoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. He swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, his eyes wide, staring through the eerily grey-lit water around him to the shadows beyond, where the water became opaque. Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople,  Fred or Draco.  nor, thankfully, the giant squid.  He spotted some grindlelows but they stayed away( Jörmung had been down).  Harry slowed down a little listening again. He turned full circle in the water, the silence pressing harder than ever against his eardrums. He knew he must be even deeper in the lake now, but nothing was moving but the rippling weed. He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then, at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong. Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mersong. 

_ “. . . your time’s half gone, so tarry not Lest what you seek stays here to rot. . . .”  _

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry saw faces . . . faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects’ bathroom. . . . The merpeople had greyish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They  smiled at him  as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silverfish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.  Harry smiled back," Hello, I am looking for my friends."

"We know. Hela is our parton. Why was she captured?" One asked. 

Harry sighed," Becuase most humans don't see her for who she is and because of Sahla." 

"Yes... the dugong... not native to these waters is it?" another Merfolk asked. Harry shook his head," No... So are the other's alright?" 

"Yes, at Hela's request," The first merfolk 

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewed from a boulder and Hela was sitting gracefully showing her half rotting side in a throne made of coral and old stones where Sahla floating nearby. Draco, Fred, Cho, Gabrielle, and a young boy about the age Harry was when he started school who had black hair, dark soulless eyes and a frown were in an air bubble talking and waiting. Harry smiled and waved before he swam up to Hela and asked," So how long where you out?"

"I wasn't, Harry. They stunned Draco, Fred, Cho, Gabrielle and Luca," She pointed to the boy Hary saw earlier. Hela frowned," The path that Alex Deconinck is on will lead to his brother's death at the age of 14. I wanted to make sure it stayed that way. Best return to the surface with Draco now, half an hour left, Flur was taken by the grilldlows a minent ago, Digory, Alex, and Victor are on their way. I'll go when they get here with Gabrielle." 

"Alrighty then... See you on the surface then," Harry said before he swam over to the air bubble and waved Draco over.

"Dray, can you swim?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can... My father wouldn't let me learn to fly a broom until I could swim," Draco told him. Harry nodded and he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they swam. They swam up a nd then he felt his head break the surface of the lake; wonderful, cold, clear air was making his wet face sting; he gulped it down, feeling as though he had never breathed properly before, and, panting, pulled  Draco.  The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet  and it was Aziraphale and Crowley with the warmest blanket next to them first. 

"Thank goodness your alright, Harry," Aziraphale said as he wrapped the towel around him. Crowley snapped his fingers and both Draco and Harry warmed up and dried up.

"Don't like the cold much... To much sssshivering," Crowley mumbled.

"You slurred Uncle Crowley," Harry said. Crowley chuckled. Soon Cedric came up with Cho followed by Victor and Fred, then came Deconinck and Luca. Soon after that Sahla, Hela, and Gabrielle. They got their scores.

“The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June,” continued Bagman. “The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions.” 


	10. Chapter 10: The Skin Crawling Cold part 2

** February 28th - March 7th, 2006 **

"Alright, I figure we’d hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight," Dean said. Sam shook his head," Alight." 

Sam sighed as he checked his email then frowned. There was one from Nixi.

_ Dear Sam,  _

_ One of the church members has been arrested for murder.  _ _ Zack Warren. But it was imposable for him to be there because he was at a meeting with me and Jess. Jo's visiting her mother otherwise I would ask her and Sphinx is working at a school for a few more months. Please reply as soon as you can  _

_ -Nixi B.  _

"Who's Nixi B?" Dean asked.

"One of my friends at Stanford," Sam replied. 

"You’re kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" his older brother asked. Sam sighed," Why not?" 

"Well, what exactly do you tell ‘em? You know, about where you’ve been, what you’ve been doin’?" Dean asked curious on what his brother had told them.

"The truth. They know about the supernatural, Dean and it would be useless to try and lie to a Harvell." 

"You're emailing Jo?"

"No, but look sounds like our kind of thing doesn't?" Sam asked before continuing," Nixi says Zack’s been charged with murder. He’s been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn’t do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Yeah, defiantly sounds like our kind of thing," Dean said sarcastically. Lucas watches the two while petting a stuffed bunny rabbit

"No, man, I know Zack. He’s no killer... someone help him if he was," Sam mumbled the last part under his breath but Lucas caught it and stared at him in bewilderment. Dean looked at him," Where is he?"

"They’re in St. Louis. Are we goin’ then?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged," Yep."

* * *

Rebecca Waren opened the door to see one relatively familiar face and a strange one. She frowned then said," Sam Winchester... And who's this?"

"Rebecca, this my brother Dean." 

"You never mentioned he was hot," Rebecca stated then she looked at Lucas and asked," Your's?"

Sam shook his head," No I didn't. Now yeah... Nixi sent me." 

"Oh... bless her twice more..." Rebecca muttered. Sam chuckled low," Not sure if she can be anymore Bec." 

" We’re here to help..." Dean said. Rebecca sighed," Come in. It’s my parents’. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m gonna stay until Zack’s free." 

"Your folk's in Pairs then?" 

"Yeah, they’re on their way home now for the trial," Rebecca added. Sam nodded then asked," So, tell us what happened."

" Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn’t breathing. So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could’ve killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time... which we both know he wasn't." 

"But they have evidence... Glad you could make it Sam," A crispy voice that Sam remembered well said. Sam turned and smiled at Jess, Nixi and the golden-haired god.

"Lo..." 

Loki stopped him by mentally saying," _ Gabe at the minute. Let you know otherwise." _

"Gabe... I am guessing your sister sent you then?"

Loki smirked," Sorta... Umm Emily was a friend."

Sam nodded in understanding before he asked," How's Hermoine then?"

"Finally reached that time where she's looking for someone. Scares me more then Hela's years... who's this?" Loki replied. Sam smiled," Lucas Burr, we kinda adopted him after his only family drowned on a case a few weeks back."

Dean asked," Hold up you know this guy?"

"And you must be Dean... Jo told me all about you and Sam warned me of ya," Jess said before she sighed," Of course Sam knows Gabe. By the way, it's a shapeshifter."

"Of course it is..."

Dean asked," How do you know?"

"The dog of course... his neighbour's dog. Sweet dog, loved Zake. Dog's are nature's supernatural finders, so they have to be at times," Nixi answered. Dean looked at them and asked," Wha... di... did you talk to the dog?"

"Of course not. A professor did, Tenes owes her another favour but..." Gabe said he looked at Sam and Dean," Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men. I am quite familiar with the Norse myself. 

Sam chuckled a bit then his eyes widen," But's not Norse. It's the sewage shifter. The one you told me about ages ago."

"Of course it is... making their way across the states. Well, be back in jiffy. Tenes told me that they used Hela in the second task. going to make sure she's alright after this," Loki said before dissipating. Lucas stared in awe as Dean blinked a bit before asking," What?"

"Oh boy... Jess, Rebecca might want to leave the room for a sec, take Lucas with you, Sam's going have to explain somethings and it's best if you two weren't here," Nixi said and the two other girls left with Lucas. Sam glared at her and she chuckled," You wouldn't be doing it on your own. I am not stupid." 

"I highly doubt you would be all things considering..." Sam stated. Nixi nodded before she said," Dean... I am Nixi Butyrumager, Daughter of Bella Butyrumager and Reese Butyrumager nee Charlson, The Priestess of Riddler Church and consort to the goddess Sphinx. Your brother Sam is part of the Trickster Church and is under both Sphink and the Trickster god Loki's protection. Something that myself, Jess, Jo, Charlie Bradbury, Gorge and Fred Weasley, as well as Hermoine Granger-Lokidótti, take as seriously as anyone. We are not the only ones either, but we are the closest to Sam. We are the guard of our respective gods and to have us protect him is the highest honour, one Sam has already graciously accepted and only he or your mother's spirt can revoke this." 

"How could you Sam?" Dean asked. Sam glared at him," How could I? Dean look around you, We are back on the road. Something I swore I wouldn't do again. Do you know why I agreed? Because I want to try and understand things from Dad's prospective before Loki decides Dad has done enough damage. Most people don't get this chance Dean, A second chance before the trick? It's something I need to do. For myself." 

Dean glared and asked," And who his he to throw judgement?"

"My brother, Dean Winchester." A British voice said. Sam turned to see Aziraphale. Sam looked at the angel and nodded," Aziraphale... what are you doing here?" 

"Nixi was calling out to Sphinx... she was in a class. She teaching Harry and his friends since Moody gives Harry a headache whenever he is around him. Terbliey worried about it," Aziraphale said then turned to Dean and sighed," Yes, I do see my sister's worry. If Crowley were here, Dear me I think he would have a field day about upstairs being more like downstairs." 

"What are you?"

"Aziraphale, spirt, I suppose, of books. At least that's the closest thing I could find without giving away anything... tearabley bad at that most of the time. Must've gotten that from my older siblings. I think this might be more efficient yes?"

The Angel tapped Dean's head and the memory of Loki disappearing vanished replaced with one of him leaving through the door. Aziraphale left the house and disappeared as well.


	11. Chapter 11: Task of Three and The Parting of Ways( The Doctor who epsoide not the chapter){ Altivitly: Quidiceden? I think Not} part 1

The Night of the third task had Rose and Bku sneaking around two nights after the full moon. Bku had unoffilay became an anmigus to help his twin out( a golden doddle they called moon because of the white fur) and Rose had been one since a young age( A wolf with a white patch offer that looked like a bird or bat so they called her Wingstail) and the two canines where running down the pitch trying to find a sent they had smelled to nights before. 

" _ No sign of it, Sis. Really should head back the Task start's soon."  _

_ "I know... Moon. I just can't seem to shake it," _

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and the other champions walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy. Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall , Aziraphale, Jörmung, Mage, Sphinx and  Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest. Crowley was sitting next to a worried-looking Remus and Sirius( both wondering where Rose and Bku where). Aziraphale looked glum and told Harry," We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze, If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air or pray really hard to me, Crowley, Jörmung, Sphinx, or Loki  and one of us will come and get you, do you understand Harry?”

Harry nodded and asked," And the other's?"

"Sahla, Victor, Fleur and Cedric have that back up as well," Aziraphale confirmed. 

“Off you go, then!” said Bagman brightly to the nine patrollers.

“Good luck, Harry,” Aziraphale  whispered, and the nine of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, “Sonorus,” and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each... Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!”

The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. “In second place, with eighty points — Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! In third place Mr Alex Deconinck of the Durmstrang Institute and in fourth Miss Sahla el-Hares of Beauxbatons Academy, And in fourth place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy! So . . . on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!” said Bagman. “Three — two — one —” He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze. The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he were underwater again. He pulled out his wand, muttered, “Lumos,” and heard Cedric do the same just behind him.

He heard the sound of a wolf and the followed bark and ran in that direction hopping it was who he thought it was. He stopped in front of a rock where Wingstail and Moon sat. 

"Wingstail? Moon? What the bloody fucking hell guys," Harry cursed( he tried not to but in cases like this it was warranted.) Bku transformed into a human and said," Two nights ago we smelt something from the maze... we had hoped to find it but we haven't yet... and well we can't get out now. Rose also wouldn't leave until she knows your safe... something about Fenrir knowing were in the maze and knowing it would be safer for the three of us? Safty in three's?" 

Wingstail huffed and barked and Bku sighed," alright I'll tell him, but not until were away from the edge. Come on Harry we know where the cup is." 

Bku shifted back to his doodle form and Harry followed the two canines. After about fifty yards, they reached a fork. They looked at each other and took the left one. The y heard Bagman’s whistle for the second time. Krum had entered the maze. They turned right and hurried on , Harry's hand moving towards his wand holster . Bagman’s whistle blew in the distance for the third time than a fourth and soon a sixth.  All of the champions were now inside. Harry kept looking behind them. The old feeling that he was being watched was upon him. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. He reached a second fork.

Still following the two canines Harry felt a bit safer even if  the lack of obstacles was unnerving him. Surely he should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security. Then he heard movement right behind him. He held out his wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side. Cedric looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking. “Hagrid’s Blast-Ended Skrewts! They’re enormous — I only just got away! Where did those dogs come from?"

Wingstail barked and Moon ran over to lick Cedric's hand. Harry shrugged and said," a guardian angel?"

If the two canines could laugh they would have.  Cedric shook his head and dived out of sight, along another path. Keen to put plenty of distance between himself and the skrewts, Harry hurried off again. Then, as he turned a corner, he saw . . . a dementor gliding toward him. Twelve feet tall, its face was hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. Wingstail and Moon shivered but weren't nearly as affected as Harry but Remus had taught both himself and the rest of the Interhouse Marauders the portonous charm. He thought on the memory of Crowley and Aziraphale rescuing him from the Dursley's, of dancing with Draco at the Yale Ball, of eating chocolate with Rose and Remus, of sitting in Tadfeild with the Them and pranking the neighbours, of eating eclairs with Aziraphale, of glueing coins to the sidewalk with Crowley, of pranking Luna's bullies with the Interhouse Marauders, and  he raised his wand, and cried, “ _ Expecto Patronum!”  _

A silver dragon flew up and up before shifting into a stag and standing by him. The dementor fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes. . . . Harry had never seen a dementor stumble. “Hang on!” he shouted, advancing in the wake of his silver Patronus. “You’re a boggart! Riddikulus!” 

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke . The Stag stay next to Wingstail and Moon though and the group of four  moved on, quickly and quietly as possible, listening hard.

They turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of them. They approached it cautiously, pointing the wand’s beam at it. This looked like some kind of enchantment. Harry wondered whether he might be able to blast it out of the way. “Reducto!” he said. The spell shot straight through the mist, leaving it intact. He supposed he should have known better; the Reductor Curse was for solid objects. What would happen if he walked through the mist? Was it worth chancing it, or should he double back? He was still hesitating when a scream shattered the silence. 

“Fleur?” Harry yelled. 

There was silence. He stared all around him. What had happened to her? Her scream seemed to have come from somewhere ahead. Wingstail darted into the mist and a passed out Fleur back from it. Harry hoped she had gotten the chance to singal but if she didn't he prayed.

" _ Aziraphale... Fleur is knocked out next to the golden mist."  _

_ "I know, Hela is on the way to get her now, Are you alright dear boy?"  _

_ "Fine... Tell Remus I found Rose and Bku for me? If Fenrir hasn't done it yet..."  _ Harry answered back as his group of four head further into the maze.  The cup was somewhere close by  acording to Bku.  Fleetingly, and for the first time since Harry found himself a champion, he saw again that image of himself, raising the Triwizard Cup in front of the rest of the school.

They met nothing for ten minutes but kept running into dead ends. Twice they took the same wrong turning. Finally, they found a new route and started to jog along it, The stag's silver moon-like light, making their shadows flicker and distort on the hedge walls. Then they rounded another corner and found themselves facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Cedric was right — it was enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Its long stinger was curled over its back. Moon darted under it and Wingstail followed clawing at the beast. It calapoused from the wounds and infection( even in her animagus form Rose had the capability to poison her claws and teeth{for more information on that see my earlier description of Werewolves} with a deadly infection that sometimes led to a form of lycanthropy). They took a left path and hit a dead end, a right, and hit another; forcing the other's  to stop, heart hammering , Harry took a breather before they  backtracked, and chose a path that would take them northwest .  They had been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes when he heard something in the path running parallel to their own that made him stop dead. 

“What are you doing?” yelled Cedric’s voice. “What the hell d’you think you’re doing?” 

And then They heard Alex Deconinck’s voice," Crucio!”

The air was suddenly full of Cedric’s yells. Horrified, the for companions began sprinting up their path, trying to find a way into Cedric’s. When none appeared, Harry tried the Reductor Curse again. It wasn’t very effective, but it burned a small hole in the hedge through which Harry, Wingstail and Moon lept in( The portonous disappeared at this point) and  looking to their right, saw Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground, Deconinck standing over him.  Harry pulled himself up and pointed his wand at Deconinck just as Deconinck looked up. Wingstail growled at the dumstung student as Deconinck laughed wildly and hissed," Potter... the livtle boy and his pet 'ovles. Pivty I can't kill you myself." 

This was the most Deconinck had ever said and it was chilling. Wingstail growled again and Moon joined in. Harry glared at him and said," Their not my pets Deconinck. What is Lucas going to think?"

" I'll kill Lucas just as I am killing this boy 'ere." 

"I wouldn't let you..." Harry said as Bku shifted in front of them and pulled out his wand pointing it at the older boy and saying," Neither will I... Ex nigrum." 

Deconinck was blasted back and knocked out. Bku nodded to Cedric and shifted back to a dog.  Harry dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face. “Are you all right?” Harry said roughly, grabbing Cedric’s arm. “Yeah,” panted Cedric. “Yeah . . . I don’t believe it . . . he crept up behind me. . . . I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me. . . .”

Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum. Wingstail walked over and allowed him to use her back as a crutch( she was about half the size of the average English women hight) 

“Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?” said Harry. 

“Yeah,” said Cedric. “You don’t think Deconinck got her too?”

“I don’t know,” said Harry slowly.

“Should we leave him here?” Cedric muttered. “No,” said Harry. “I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone’ll come and collect him . . . otherwise, he’ll probably be eaten by a skrewt.”

“He’d deserve it,” Cedric muttered,but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Deconinck, marking the spot where he lay. Harry, Wingstail, Moon  and Cedric stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around them. Then Cedric said, “Well . . . I s’pose we’d better go on . . . .” “What?” said Harry. “Oh . . . yeah . . . right . . .”

It was an odd moment. He and Cedric had been briefly united against Deconinick  now the fact that they were opponents came back to Harry. The two of them proceeded up the dark path without speaking, then Harry,  Wingstail, and Moon turned left, and Cedric right. Cedric’s footsteps soon died away. They moved on moving in the right direction. It was between him, Sahla, Victor and Cedric now( In reality it was just Victor, Cedric and him. Sahla had run across a giant spider and was rescued by Hela. Krum had gotten deeply lost but he was still in the game{ the Bulgarian had a tearable sense of direction} fotently for him).  His desire to reach the cup first was now burning stronger than ever, but he could hardly believe what he’d just seen Deconinick do and say.  Every so often they hit more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made Harry feel sure they was getting near the heart of the maze. Then, as they strode down a long, straight path, thet saw movement once again, and Harry's beam of wandlight hit an extraordinary creature, one which they had only seen in picture form, in their Monster Book of Monsters. It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon them as they approached. Harry raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice. 

"You are one of the ones The Great Sphinx spook of... The one that shall be granted ascsee without a riddle?" 

"I guess I am..." 

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for them to pass and Harry told her his thanks.  They had to be close now, they had to be. . . . Bku was telling Harry they were bang on course; as long as they didn’t meet anything too horrible, they might have a chance. . . . They all broke into a run. the had a choice of paths up ahead. They dashed up the right-handed one and saw light ahead. The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of them. Cedric was going to get there first. Cedric was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup, and Harry knew they would never catch up, Cedric was much taller, had much longer legs. Then Harry saw something immense over a hedge to their left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with their own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it — 

“Cedric!” Harry bellowed. “On your left!”

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cedric’s wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled; the spell hit the spider’s gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Harry instead. 

“Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!” 

But it was no use — the spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. Harry had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon him. Wingstail howled at the spider and a two baby Basilisks slithered from her fur hissing at it. The spider fled in the opposite derection and the two baby snakes returned to the warmth of Wingstail's fur( Aethelthryth and her brother Eadward quite liked following the two twins on their adventures).

“Harry!” he heard Cedric shouting. 

“You all right? Did it fall on you?

” “No,” Harry called back, panting. He looked down at his leg. It was bleeding freely. He could see some sort of thick, gluey secretion from the spider’s pincers on his torn robes. He tried to get up, but his leg was shaking badly and did not want to support his weight. He leaned against the hedge, gasping for breath, and looked around. Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him.

“Take it, then,” Harry panted to Cedric. “Go on, take it. You’re there.”

But Cedric didn’t move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support himself. Cedric took a deep breath.

“You take it. You should win. That’s twice you’ve saved my neck in here.” 

“That’s not how it’s supposed to work,” Harry said. His leg was very painful, he was aching all over from trying to throw off the spider, and after all his efforts, Cedric had beaten him to it.

“The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That’s you. I’m telling you, I’m not going to win any races on this leg,” Harry stated. Moon and Wingstail shifted to human form and Rose said," Hello Cedric... Harry... That's a portkey."

Cedric nodded," yeah it's sposto take us back to the beging..."

"What Rose meant is that it's been misdirected somewhere else. I don't know why or where... but it stinks of dark magic."

"Quite literally... I think we found the smell brother of mine," Rose said glaring at the Cup. Harry looked at the cup and said," All of us grab it then. It wouldn't really matter anyways, since it's the same school and Rose and Bku aren't sposeto be here anyways."

"Oy! Harry!" Rose said but the four of them reach out and grabed the glowing Cup. 


	12. Chapter 12: Task of Three and The Parting of Ways( The Doctor who epsoide not the chapter){ Altivitly: Quidiceden? I think Not} part 2

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric, Rose, and Bku at his side. 

* * *

Two screams where heard from the stands. Crowley jumped up to see Draco Malfoy and Natiline Butyrumager screaming and colvosing in their seats. He motioned for Remus to grab the Butyrumager heir and sent out a call for Aziraphale, Loki, Sphinx, Jörmung, and Fenrir, as he picked up the Malfoy heir and hurred to the hostable wing. Remus picked up Natiline and she calmed down a little but not enough to mean she was alight. He followed the demon to the hostable wing Sirius following along with Sahla, Hela, Arthur, Luna, Neveial, and Blaise. Fred, George, Warlock, Adam( who was considered part of the Interhouse Mardurders by the members themselves) Laurence( an honorary member) Hermoine, Pansy, Theo( also honorary) and Fleur( now a fully-fledged member) as well as her sister stay behind with Cho. 

Once up int the Hostastible wing Crowley called over Madame Promfry and asked," Do you know what's going on with them?"

"They have Veela blood Mr Crowley-Fell. Miss Butyrumager stated her inheritance last February while Mr Malfoy's isn't due until the end of the mouth..." She started but was interrupted by Sphinx," Crowley... Veela have mate's like you and I do. It seems that Harry and Rose have gotten themselves in trouble, most likely the same trouble. Fenrir can't get a read on Rose and it looks like Remus is starting to feel it too. They're in a graveyard... which one would be the question here." 

Remus indeed looked paler then he should be and Sirius looked at his boyfriend and held him tight before asking," What's going on?"

"Remus's wolf has claimed Rose as his pup... simple as that, Rose, Bku and to some extent Harry. Aziraphale and Crowley have claimed Harry as their son in more than just papers which is probably why Crowley latched on to Draco at the moment. Aziraphale is probably in the worst state... such a..." She was cut off by Aziraphale who burst into the room with the righteous furry of the Cheirb he was. 

"WHERE IS MY SON?" 

"Aziraphale." 

Sphinx said and the angel calmed down slightly. Crowley could see Sphinx's wings on the celestial place stretch across the room and she sighed," They've blocked us... again... Moody." 

"What?" Crowley asked. Sphinx frowned," Moody isn't Moody... it's polyjuice potion. I've been wondering why he would be causing Harry headaches... Crowley did Down blow ever collect Barty Crouch Jr's contract( which meant: Did Hell ever get Barty Crouch Jr's soul?)" 

"No... he's still alive acording to our records...why?" 

"Counterpart... Crowley. Counterpart."

That one word made the demon's eyes widen in horror and realization.

* * *

Rose felt her feet slam into the ground and her brother and Harry land on her as well as Cedric.

"Ofphm... get 'rf," She mumbled. Bku and Cedric were the first up and Cedric helped Harry stand up. The four of them drew their wands and took a fighting stance( Thankfully Merlin and Arthur had taught the three fourth years what that was). 

“Where are we?” Harry asked. Rose glanced around and frowned," A Graveyard... miles if not more from the Hogwarts grounds. There's enochonin warding all over this place Harry. The only things getting in or out of this place is the Cup or the Wardrobe that the Professor used."

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously travelled miles perhaps hundreds of miles for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched. 

“Someone’s coming,” he said suddenly. 

Rose pointed her wand at the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Her wolf sense could just make out the face of Peter Pettigrew. 

"May the gods above and below help us..." She muttered out. Harry winced a little but it was Bku who durable over in fear as he whimpered," Rose... it's him."

"I know... I know... gods I know." 

From far away, they heard a high, cold voice say, “Kill the spares.” 

Harry and Cedric heard Rose mutter," 

Occiditis innocentem non." 

While Bku muttered," clypeus maximam." 

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: “Avada Kedavra!”

A blast of green light blazed through Harry’s eyelids yet nothing happened. Rose smirked," Hello Tom. Peter." 

"Griffens... Get on with it Wormtail." 

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wand light before he was forced around and slammed against it. The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could  see that his three companions where in the same position at different gravestones. He could also hear hallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him.

"Pettigrew don't!" Bku tried to beg but nothing could stop the mad rat. But Wormtail, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, fumbling over the knots. Once sure that Harry was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn’t move an inch, Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Harry’s mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Harry and hurried away. Harry couldn’t make a sound, nor could he see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn’t turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could see only what was right in front of him. 

Rose was clawing against a frightful looking angel statue with a look of relative fear as she begged her brother to stay staring at the statue( Something that would plage Harry's dreams for mouths). While Bku himself was weeping as he watched his sister struggle. Eadward and Aethelthryth could do nothing as their only weapon at the moment were infective( being young still they could not use the poison, or death stares, thus could only petrify. Can't petrify stone). And Cedric as pressed against another gravestone trying to undo the bindings.  Harry could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied.  One that was most likely a Black-necked spitting cobra( It is my theory that this what Ninigi's breed is. They are from indonesia, venomous and look like the snake used in the movies. Thus making it very likely that this what she is.)  Wormtail’s fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry’s range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water — Harry could hear it slopping around — and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.  Bku gasped as the man and cauldron came into his line of sight and hissed out," Don't do this." 

Once again Petegriew didn't listen. The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness. The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And the three students heard the high, cold voice again “Hurry! ” 

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds. “It is ready, Master.” 

“Now . . .” said the cold voice. Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and  Bku, Rose, and Harry  let out a yell. It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind — but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face — no child alive ever had a face like that — flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.  Rose blanched, Cedric threw up his dinner and Bku's look of utter disgust was mirrored on Harry himself. And though  the thing seemed almost helpless as it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail’s neck, and Wormtail lifted it  , it gave off an aura of darkness.  As he did so, his hood fell back, and The four children saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail’s weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, they saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; they heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud. 

"Let it drown, oh gods just let it drown," Cedric whimpered as Rose told her brother," Bku keep your eye's on the thing holding me."

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night. “Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!” 

The surface of the grave at Harry’s feet cracked. Horrified  , Bku  watched in fear as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail’s command and fell softly into the cauldron.  Cedric watched the angel holding Rose as she yelled out in fear.  The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue. And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs. “Flesh — of the servant — w-willingly given — you will — revive — your master.” 

He stretched his right hand out in front of him — the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened  .  They heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail’s anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn’t stand to look  so he turned his head to face the thing that was holding his friend. Bku and Cedric watched as the potion turned a burning red. As this happened Ros cried out in pain and fear," HELP!"

"Silence girl!" Wormtail hissed as he walked over to Harry then he said “B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect your foe.” 

Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly. He saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail’s remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry’s cut so that a dribble of blood fell into it. He walked over to Rose and Bku and said," Blood of the Twins reaped, you will resurrect you cousin."

"Leave her be Wormtail...." The voice of The Professor stated as she slaughtered out of her Wardrobe followed by Merlin. The Professor glared at the wizard then frowned at Merlin," Don't turn your back on that statue. And remember to be careful, if we mess with a set point to much."

"Yes, I know world-ending contrastive... You told me this nearly every minute on the way here," Merlin said. Rose huffed," Psychic paper?"

The Professor nodded but her frown stayed put as Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron with Harry’s blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing. The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened. And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead and through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron. 

“Robe me,” said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master’s head.  Harry glared at Voldermort as the dark lord asked," Who are you two?"

"The Professor, and Merlin Emerys. Been gone a bit longer then you hoped for I am sure..." The Professor answered but said nothing more as Merlin cut loose Cedric and Bku and rushed the two into the Wardrobe.  The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry, Rose  , and The Professor . . .  and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake’s with slits for nostrils . . . Lord Voldemort had risen again. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently and then he raised it and pointed it at The Professor. Nothing happened and the Professor smirked," Alien. Most spells don't work on me, Love." 

Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh. Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail’s left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail’s robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo — a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully. 

“It is back,” he said softly, “they will all have noticed it . . . and now, we shall see . . . now we shall know . . .” He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail’s arm.  Rose whimpered before smiling a little at the thought. Merlin rushed into the Wardrobe and the TARDIS that it was dissapered.  Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail’s mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black. A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard. “How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?” he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. “And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?” 

"Depends on your definition of foolish and brave," The Professor snarked and chuckled before pulling a pen from her coat and flicking it towards the Angel statue and the statue crumbled to dust. The Professor nodded half heartily as she said," Thought as much... just a statue of a weeping angel. Not an actual weeping angel. Couldn't be sure with how accurate it was. Had to be certain." 

She pocketed her pen and stood next to Rose then whispered something in her ear. Voldemort began to pace up and down before them, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face. “You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father,” he hissed softly. “A Muggle and a fool . . . very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child . . . and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. . . .” 

"Patricide is a sin," Rose spoke up. Harry had to hold back a laugh but Voldemort just glared at her before he laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass. “You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. . . . He didn’t like magic, my father . . . He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage . . . but I vowed to find him . . . I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name . . . Tom Riddle. . . ." 

"Your wrong, Your mother did fall in love with him, but she gave him a love potion. He never knew about you, Tom. Couldn't have since she stopped giving him the potion in hopes he would love her in turn. He didn't and she gave birth to you in the muggle orphanage because of that. Died of a broken heart," Rose said.  Still, Voldemort paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave. “Listen to me, reliving family history . . .” he said quietly, “why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns. . . .” 

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward . . . slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle’s grave, Harry, Rose, The Professor, Voldemort, and Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind, a rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered. “Welcome, Death Eaters,” said Voldemort quietly. 

“Thirteen years . . . thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday. . . . We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?” 

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening. 

“I smell guilt,” he said, “There is a stench of guilt upon the air.” 

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to step back from him. 

“I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact — such prompt appearances! — and I ask myself . . . why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?” 

No one spoke. No one moved. 

“And I answer myself,” whispered Voldemort, “they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. . . . and then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? “And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort . . . perhaps they now pay allegiance to another . . . perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?” 

"Please... Dumbledore is ten times worse than you ever could be," Rose mumbled," Sending children to fight you, sacrificing them up as lambs to slaughter, leaving Harry in the abusive hands of the Dursleys, Alowing the harassment of Luna, Encouraging the bais of Slytherin, and claiming it's all for the greater good. He would have put Hagrid as a teacher without the proper certifications. Not to mention that the Muggle studies class is centuries behind and two years ago was the first year in over a hundred years where History of Magic had taught more than just the goblin wars. In fact, last year's first years were the first class not to have the exact same lesson plan." 

"Rose... hush," The Professor said. The Death Eaters, Wormtail and Voldemort looked at her but that was all before Voldemort continued,“  It is a disappointment to me . . . I confess myself disappointed. . . .” 

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort’s feet. 

“Master!” he shrieked, “Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!” Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand. “Crucio!” The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked. 

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping. “Get up, Avery,” said Voldemort softly. 

“Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years . . . I want thirteen years’ repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?” He looked down at Wormtail . The man eagerly nodded.

“You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. Yet you helped return me to my body,” said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. “Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me . . . and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers. . . .” 

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand’s wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail’s bleeding wrist. Wormtail’s sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder. “My Lord,” he whispered. “Master . . . it is beautiful . . . thank you . . . thank you. . . .” He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort’s robes. 

“May your loyalty never waver, Wormtail,” said Voldemort. 

“No, my Lord . . . never, my Lord . . .” Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail’s right. 

"Walden, my slippery friend,”  ( yes Lucius did not come. Might have something to do with his only son in the hostable wing or his renewed loyalties in his gods. Only time will tell)  he whispered, halting before him. “I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Walden. Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay . . . but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?” 

“My Lord, I was constantly on the alert,” Walden Macnair voiced swiftly from beneath the hood. “Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me —”. 

Rose hissed under her breath,"_ And but Bku in danger you slimmly little frog." _

If Voldemort heard what she said he gave no indications of it. 

“And yet you ran from my Mark when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?” said Voldemort lazily, and Mr Macnair stopped talking abruptly. “Yes, I know all about that, Lucius. . . . You have disappointed me. . . . I expect more faithful service in the future.” 

“Of course, my Lord, of course. . . . You are merciful, thank you. . . .” Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space — large enough for two people — that separated Macnair and the next man. “The Lestranges should stand here,” said Voldemort quietly. “But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. . . . When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honoured beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us . . . they are our natural allies . . . we will recall the banished giants . . . I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear. . . .” He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them. 

“And here” — Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures — 

“we have Crabbe . . . you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?” They bowed clumsily, muttering dully. “Yes, Master . . .” 

“We will, Master. . . .” 

“The same goes for you, Nott,” said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr Goyle’s shadow. 

“My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful —” 

“That will do,” said Voldemort. He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood to survey it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there. “And here we have seven missing Death Eaters . . . three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return . . . he will pay. Two, who I believe has left me forever . . . he will be killed, of course . . . and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service.” 

"Crouch jr, Lucius, Severus, and Ingor... not necessarily in that order of course..." The Professor whispered softly.  The Death Eaters stirred, and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks. 

“He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight. . . . Yes,” said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry’s direction. “Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honour.” 

There was silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and  Walden Macnair  voice spoke from under the mask. 

“Master, we crave to know . . . we beg you to tell us . . . how you have achieved this . . . this miracle . . . how you managed to return to us. . . .” 

“Ah, what a story it is, Walden," said Voldemort. 

“And it begins — and ends — with my young friend here.” 

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle. 

“You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?” Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. 

“You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him — and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen. . . . I could not touch the boy.” 

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry’s cheek. 

“His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice. . . . This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it . . . but no matter. I can touch him now.” 

Voldemort didn't touch him but laughed softly in his ear, sending a shiver of fear down Harry's spine. He continued addressing the Death Eaters. “I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman’s foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah . . . pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost . . . but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know . . . I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal — to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked . . . for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself . . . for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand. . . . “I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist. . . . I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited. . . . Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me . . . one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body . . . but I waited in vain. . . .” 

The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing. “Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals — snakes, of course, being my preference — but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill-adapted to perform magic . . . and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long. . . . “Then . . . four years ago . . . the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard — young, foolish, and gullible — wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of . . . for he was a teacher at Dumbledore’s school . . . he was easy to bend to my will . . . he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer’s Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted . . . thwarted  by two demons."

Harry laughed," A demon and an Angel. Uncle Crowley would be furious if he heard you call Uncle Azira a demon." 

Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Voldemort, and upon Harry. “The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been,” Voldemort continued. “I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn’t then fear that I might never regain my powers. . . . Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour . . . I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess . . . and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me. . . .” 

One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice. 

“And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last . . . a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumoured I was hiding . . . helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them. . . . But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food . . . and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic. Now see the way that fate favours Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail — displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him — convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her . . . he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams . . . for — with a little persuasion — she became a veritable mine of information. “She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things . . . but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her.” 

Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless. 

“Wormtail’s body, of course, was ill-adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth . . . a spell or two of my own invention . . . a little help from my dear Nagini,” Voldemort’s red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, “a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided . . . I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel. There was no hope of stealing the Sorcerer’s Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower . . . I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength. I knew that to achieve this — it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight — I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant. . . . My father’s bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe . . . Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me . . . as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potter’s blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago . . . for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too. . . . But how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even  Dumbledore knows.  So how could I take him? Why . . . by using Bertha Jorkins’s information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy’s name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament — that he touched the Triwizard Cup first — the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore’s help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is . . . the boy you all believed had been my downfall. . . .” Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand. 

Harry who had struggled free of the ropes pulled out his wand and said," How about a dual? Prove to everyone that I escaped you by a lucky chance? Prove it by killing me here and now, in front of your followers, and my friends when there is no Crowley of Aziraphale to help me and no one to die for me? Give me a chance, of course, allow me to fight and they will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger."

"Harry, what in Loki's name..." Rose mumbled. Voldemort looked at him and nodded," Why not. The proof would speak for its self." 

Harry's injured leg shook under him as he stood on the overgrown grave, as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around him and Voldemort so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled.  Rose and The professor stood next to the Cup and waited.  Harry remembered, as though from a former life, the duelling club at Hogwarts he had attended briefly two years ago. . . . All he had learned there was the Disarming Spell, “Expelliarmus”...  but over the last two years Arthur, Merlin, Loki, Crowley, Remus, and Severus had all taught him an arsenal of spells at his command.  He knew he was facing the thing against which  Barty Jr( knew that he could be Moody)  had always warned . . . the unblockable Avada Kedavra curse — and Voldemort was right — his mother was not here to die for him this time. . . . He was quite unprotected  but he bowed anyways. Voldemort bowed as well and said," “And now — we duel.” 

"scalpere femoris!"( Harry) 

"_ Crucio"( Voldemort) _

Part of Voldemort's leg was sliced and Harry had dodged the cruciatus aimed at him. 

"_ Imperio" (V) _

"mente fluere"(H)

Voldemort staggered back and Harry once again dodged in the derection of the Cup. 

"_ Aqua Eructo" (H) _

"Confringo"( V)

The Blast of water blasted Voldemort in to Macinar and Harry jumped to father to the Cup. Harry cried out once more," Secturmsempra"

And as he did Voldemort cast," Avada Kedavra!" 

And while Harry did not have a twin wand something akin to Priori Incantatem happend as  A jet of green light issued from Voldemort’s wand just as a jet of white light blasted from Harry’s — they met in midair — and suddenly Harry’s wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn’t have released it if he’d wanted to — and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither white or green but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort’s long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating. And then — nothing could have prepared Harry for this — he felt his feet lift from the ground. He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort’s father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves. . . . The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Harry and Voldemort, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands — The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now. . . . “Do nothing!” Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connecting his wand with Harry’s; Harry held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. “Do nothing unless I command you!” Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters. And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air. . . . It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Harry recognized, though he had heard it only once before in his life:  An angelic Enochian song.

It was the sound of hope to Harry . . . the most beautiful and welcome thing he had ever heard in his life. . . . He felt as though the song were inside him instead of just around him. . . . It was the sound he connected with  Aziraphale and Sphinx( he could explain why just yet)  and it was almost as though a friend were speaking in his ear. . . . Don’t break the connection. I know, Harry told the music, I know I mustn’t . . . but no sooner had he thought it, than the thing became much harder to do. His wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever . . . and now the beam between him and Voldemort changed too . . . it was as though large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands — Harry felt his wand give a shudder under his hand as the light beads began to slide slowly and steadily his way. . . . The direction of the beam’s movement was now toward him, from Voldemort, and he felt his wand shudder angrily. . . . As the closest bead of light moved nearer to Harry’s wand tip, the wood beneath his fingers grew so hot he feared it would burst into flame. The closer that bead moved, the harder Harry’s wand vibrated; he was sure his wand would not survive contact with it; it felt as though it was about to shatter under his fingers — He concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead back toward Voldemort, his ears full of angelic sing. his eyes furious, fixed . . . and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way . . . and it was Voldemort’s wand that was vibrating extra-hard now . . . Voldemort who looked astonished, and almost fearful. . . . One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort’s wand. Harry didn’t understand why he was doing it, didn’t know what it might achieve . . . but he now concentrated as he had never done in his life on forcing that bead of light right back into Voldemort’s wand . . . and slowly . . . very slowly . . . it moved along the golden thread . . . it trembled for a moment. . . and then it connected. . . . At once, Voldemort’s wand began to emit echoing screams of pain . . . then — Voldemort’s red eyes widened with shock — a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished . . . the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail . . . more shouts of pain . . . and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort’s wand tip, a great, greyish something, that looked as though it were made of the most solid, densest smoke It was a head . . . now a chest and arms . . . the torso of a young woman. The Professor whispered out," Violet?"

If ever Harry might have released his wand from shock, it would have been then, but instinct kept him clutching his wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though the thick grey ghost of Violet Johnson( The Professor's companion. Her Rose to her Doctor. Someone who had been killed only a few hours before by accidentally wandering into the graveyard.) emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort’s wand, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel . . . and this shade of Violet stood up, and looked up and down the golden thread of light, and spoke to the Professor," Take my body back it's behind Riddle Sr's grave. Take my Body back to my mother. I Love you, Professor." 

"Violet!" The Professor screamed before rushing off to grabbed the Body of Violet Johnson. Harry looked at Voldemort . . . his wide red eyes were still shocked . . . he had no more expected this than Harry had . . . and, very dimly, Harry heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome. . . . More screams of pain from the wand . . . and then something else emerged from its tip . . . the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and torso . . . an old man, perhaps he was the caretaker of the Riddle House before he died, was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Violet had done . . . and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to Violet's and surveyed Harry and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick. . . . 

“He was a real wizard, then?” the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. 

“Killed me, that one did. . . . You fight him, boy. . . .” 

But already, yet another head was emerging . . . and this head, grey as a smoky statue, was a woman’s. . . . Harry, both arms shaking now as he fought to keep his wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring. . . . The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes. “Don’t let go, now!” she cried, and her voice echoed like Violet’s as though from very far away. “Don’t let him get you, Harry — don’t let go!” 

She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it . . . and Voldemort’s dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words Harry couldn’t hear to Voldemort. And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort’s wand . . . and Harry knew when he saw it who it would be . . . he knew, as though he had expected it from the moment when Violet had appeared from the wand . . . knew, because the woman was the one he’d thought of more than any other tonight. The smoky shadow of a young woman with long hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at him . . . and Harry, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his mother. “Your father’s coming . . .” she said quietly. 

“Hold on for your father . . . it will be all right . . . hold on. . . .” 

And he came . . . first his head, then his body . . . tall and untidy-haired like Harry, the smoky, shadowy form of James Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort’s wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like his wife. He walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and he spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear. . . . “When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments . . . but we will give you time . . . you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts . . . do you understand, Harry?” 

"He understands Uncle James. Padfoot and Moony say Hello. Tell my parents I am looking out for Bku. Tell then Hello for me..." Rose said as she whipped tears away from her face. 

“Do it now,” whispered his father’s voice, “be ready to run . . . do it now. . . .” 

“NOW!” Harry yelled; he didn’t think he could have held on for another moment anyway — he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died — but the shadowy figures of Voldemort’s victims did not disappear — they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze — And Harry ran as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones — he was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward the Cup, no longer aware of the pain in his leg, his whole being concentrated on what he had to do — 

“Stun him!” he heard Voldemort scream. Ten feet from Violet's body and the other's  Harry dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel. 

Rose cast, “Impedimenta!”

From a muffled yell, Harry thought she had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look. Harry jumped and the three of them grabbed the Cup, the Professor clutching on to Violet's body. 


	13. Chapter 13: Task of Three and The Parting of Ways( The Doctor who epsoide not the chapter){ Altivitly: Quidiceden? I think Not} part 3

They heard Voldemort’s scream of fury at the same moment that they felt the jerk behind their navel that meant the Portkey had worked — it was speeding them away in a whirl of wind and colour, Violet's body along with them. . . . They were going back. 

* * *

Then the Wardrobe appeared in front of Crowley, Sphinx and Aziraphale in the Hostaible Ward and Merlin, Bku, and Cedric walked out Crowley asked the immortal Warlock," Where's Harry?"

"Should be at max twenty minutes behind us. The Professor said something about set Points. Not quite sure what she meant."

"She meant that Voldemort's rise can't be truly stopped... Fortunately that douse not means it will happen the same way it should, same can be said for the Apocalypse. It's a set point but that doesn't mean it will happen the way Micheal and Down below wish it to. Events like the World Wars, Pompia, The cold war, the Vietnam war, the Kora War, the fall of the Romen Empire, the Revolutionary Wars, the Civil war and many other's are Set Points. The Apocalypse that wasn't was also a set point but it didn't go acording to everyone else plans did it?" Sphinx explained before humming," That's not all... Some setpoints are a louse set point. Time's always in flex but things will always lead how they need to be led. There will always be something that counter's attempt to change the future from future knowledge. Only a Present or Past member can change the future but only if they originate from that time." 

"So... someone from now can't go back in time and save... say the Titanic?" Crowley asked. Sphinx shrugged," a Mortal can't. But and Angel or Demon, that's another can of worms entirely. Timelords, such as the Professor and the Doctor can do it for fear of conciquces or ending up creating the setpoint themselves." 

* * *

Down on the grounds, Rose, Harry, and The Professor felt themselves slam flat into the ground. The Professor closed her eyes while the Portkey transported them, and she kept them closed now. She did not move. She was still clutching Violet's body while Harry was clutching the Cup and Rose trying to hide her from everyone. Shock and exhaustion kept them on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting . . . waiting for someone to do something . . . something to happen . . . and all the while . . . A torrent of sound deafened and confused them; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams. . . . They remained where they where, their face screwed up against the noise, as though it were a nightmare that would pass. . . . Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over.

“Harry! Harry!”

He opened his eyes. He was looking up at the starry sky, and Jörmung, Loki, Warlock and Adam. He saw Victor holding Fred clouse while George and Laurance were talking with a short brown-haired man with blue eye's in a black leather jacket. Laurance was pointing to the window the looked into Crouch Jr's office then to the Hostable Ward. The man laughed and hugged Laurance before another man in a blue trenchcoat walked up and said something.

"He’s back,” Harry whispered. “He’s back. Voldemort.”

Loki nodded," We know... Umm Professor... You have a friend." 

"Yeah... I know I see him. Loki do me a favour... give Violet a proper barrel. I have to talk to a Doc." 

* * *

The Professor walked up hissing a bit as she took a rubber band and pulled her hair up dusted off the dirt from her trenchcoat as she approached the other Timelord.

"Doctor..." She said in greeting. The other alien looked at her and frowned," Professor... how when?"

"We need to talk. Now..." She said. The other timelord looked at Jack and frowned," Jack... Make sure Rose doesn't take off. We need to refuel soon. Laurance, it's good to see you again." 

"It's good to see you too, Say high to Rose for me?" 

"I will... Make sure that Mr Gold know's I stopped by," The Doctor said as he was led away by his oldest friend. The stoped near the forest and the Professor sighed," It is good to see you Doc."

"It's Wonderfull to see you as well. My question is, How did you survive the Moment..." The Doctor asked. The Professor sighed," Possibly the same way you did. Where are you?" 

"It's been a few months with Jack and about two years with Rose Tyler."

"Oh, right then... means it's actually been a bit longer than that. I would say 15 with Jack and 17 with Rose... to us anyway." 

The Doctor sighed but nodded," Can't hide any from you can I?" 

"No... ummm Yes that means you met up with Sara Jane again, then?" The Professor mumbled. The Doctor hummed," Spoilers, Professor."

"Yeah... I didn't say when though. Make sure you find me in six months natural time yeah? Right after Christmas if you can...and watch out for with revisiting places and times for a few months if you can..." 

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale had pinned Mad-Eye Moody to his desk chair while Sphinx flicked her hands and hissed," Crouch... "

"Crouch is dead...." Moody stated. Crowley tore off his glasses and hissed," No he'sss notsss. I'msss lookingss at himsss."

Moody tried to pry himself but Sphinx poured some Veritaserum, she had convinced Severus to brew not only a day before, down the man's thought and flicked her wrist. What appeared was someone who looked vaguely like Crowley. Then Sphinx blurt," Oh Fuck... Doctor?"

"Oy! That's not fair I am Crossing Timelines Here!" The Doctor replied.

"Wait... So it wasn't Barty Crouch Jr?"

The Doctor chuckled," It was at the beginning but Jack had begged me to make sure that Harry survived... Barty wouldn't do that. I had hoped to be gone before they arrived but well..." 

"So where's Mad-Eye?"

"Home healing up... Kinda have to leave before Dumbledor and them show up..." 

Aziraphale looked at them and asked," What is going on?"

"Counterparts Azira... be lucky were not dealing with Vampires at the moment because father above it would be worse. Where's your TARDIS?"

"The Come and go room, of course. Where's The Professor?" 

Crowley looked down," Talking to you." 

"Marvellous... See you all in a few months yeah?" 

"Yeah..." Crowley said as the Timelord disappeared. He turned to Sphinx and asked," How did you not know?"

"Well excuse me for not hearing the double Hearts... It still worked for my theory. Didn't it?" Sphinx huffed before sighing," See you all in two years. I am taking the Them off got to prepare Nixi and the church for the Apoclioups and for the year that the rest of them are out of about I think me and Loki are going to bunk with Lu and Amenadeil for a few months. Do be careful... And Crowley you might want to take a position next year... See ya." 

She disappeared with a snap. 


	14. Chapter 14: A Dead Man's Salvation Trap part 1

** June 20th-July 5th ** ** Manning, Colorado **

Daniel Elkins was a hunter who lived in Manning Colorado and specialized in Vampires. He also taught John Winchester much about the trade. He was now sitting in bar writing in his hunter Journal. The barmaid walked up to him and asked,"  Mr Elkins ?"

He doesn't respond. So she asks again"  Mr Elkins, would you like another ?"

" Yeah. Thanks, Beth ," Daniel replies looking up. Beth walks away and then comes back with his beer saying,"  Here you go."

Daniel  looks up and sees one woman and three men have entered the bar. They survey the room before moving to the bar and Daniel watches them. Beth asks them,"  What'll you have?"

The Woman replies,"  Jack all around, leave the bottle. " 

" You hungry ?" Beth asks. The Woman shakes her head,"  We have dinner plans. "

Beth nodded," Ok," then turns and grabs the bottle of jack before asking Daniel,"  Can I get you something else, Mr Elkins? "

She turns again to find his spot empty. 

* * *

Daniel gets out of his truck and hurries to his door looking around fearfully and struggling with the key. Once inside he tosses the paper's down on his desk then freezes. He slowly turns to see the woman from the bar. 

" It's been a while. I gotta say, you look old, " She says inloeude of greeting. The hunter glares at her and asks,"  What do you want? "

" What do you think? "

Daniel throws a knife and it hit's her squire in the chest. The Woman look's down and pulls it out while saying," Damn. You can do better than that." 

Her eyes flash red and she smiles. Daniel hurries into the other room, locking the door and blocking it with a heavy bookcase. He hurries over to a safe and begins to put in the combination while muttering," Ah, come on, come on."

There's banging on his door and he pulls out a metal box from the safe and opens it. Inside is the Colt. He begins to load the gun as the bagging counties. Two men drog from the roof and leap over the desk to grab Daniel who drops the gun. His barricade falls and the Woman walks in picking up the gun, examining it before she says," Nice gun. Wouldn't do you much good of course. Boys, we're eating in tonight."

The Vampires fall on Daniel as he screams.

* * *

_

Dean and are in a cafe looking for a case, while Lucas ate some breakfast. Dean huffs out as he folds his newspaper," Well dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What've you got?"

Sam looks up from his laptop and says," Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an aeroplane and survived."

Dean whistles," Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than, uh, 'Twilight Zone'."

Sam and Lucas nod and counites," Ahh, a man in Colorado, a local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins? I know that name," Dean says. Sam shrugs Dean whispers to himself," Elkins...Elkins...Elkins..."

He flips through their dad's journal as Sam says," Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery."

"Mm-hmm... There, check it out," Dean said as he hands over the journal. On the page Dean is on is written,"  _ D Elkins 970-555-0158." _

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asks. Dean nodded," It's a Colorado area code."

* * *

A while later the Impala drives down the road with the snowcapped mountains as a backdrop. They enter and Dean turns on his flashlight and jokingly says," Looks like the maid didn't come today."

"Dean there's salt over there by the door..." Sam points out. Dean nods," He was a hunter then." 

" and whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one," Sam said. Dean nods" Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too."

They look around the room and Dean finds some scratches on the floor. He takes a piece of paper and a pencil and rubs the pencil over it to get an outline. When he is done he shows it to Sam," Look familiar?"

"three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop."

"Just like the way Dad douse it."

* * *

They grab a letter from a post box and sit in the impala. On the envelope is the letter's J.W

"'J.W.' You think? John Winchester?" Sam askes. Dean shrugs again," I don't know. Should we open it?"

There is a knock on the window and Dean whips around aiming for a punch but drops it when he sees their dad. John Winchester smiles and hopes into the back seat. He looks at Lucas and frowns before asking," Though you were going to drop the kid off at a Child's home."

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Dean asked. Sam glares at him and says," Why would we? Besides Lucas is a smart kid."

John grunted then nodded to Dean," Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two at his place." 

"Why didn't you come in Dad?" Sam asked sceptically. John replies," You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed.... by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way."

Dean smiles proudly," Yeah, well, we learned from the best."

Sam still is sure so he asks," Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?"

"Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting. We had a... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years," he gestures to the envelope," I should look at that."

Dean gives him it with an out problem and John reads," If you're reading this, I'm already dead'... that son of a bitch."

"What?"

John replies," He had it the whole time."

"Had what?" Lucas asks a little nervous. John ignores him and asks his sons a question," When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

Sam shakes his head as his brother replies," Ah, there was, there was an old case but it was empty."

John cusses then said," They have it."

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean askes. John nods as he exits the car," We gotta pick up the trail. If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun."

"It's the Colt isn't? The only weapon that can kill yellow eyes?" Sam asks as Lucas crawls on his lap. Dean and John look at him and John asks," How do you know that?"

"I ran into Jo Harvel at Standford... She told me about it," Sam lied( Okay it was a half-truth. He did meet Jo at Standford but it was Nixi who told him about the Colt). Dean looked at his dad and asked," So what killed him?" 

"Vampires." 

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing," Dean says. Sam shakes his head," I thought they were extinct."

"So did I, I thought Elkins and -- and others had wiped them out. I was wrong. Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late." 

* * *

The Vampires from earlier are on the highway. The Woman spots a car driveing up the road and she smiles as she throws an empty bottle on the ground to be smashed," All yours, baby."

In the car, a young man drives with who seems to be his girlfriend in the passenger seat. The Woman laughed," Well I bet you showed that guy." 

The Man asks her," What guy?"

"The one that bet you wouldn't buy that shirt," She replies.

The Man looks at her and states," I love this shirt." 

She smiles more and shakes her head. The Man smiles at her and continues to drive. The Woman shouts," No! Watch out!" 

There is a man on the road laying still. The young man rushes out of the car and says," Call 911."

As the girl in the car open's her phone to dial 911 the man on the road attacks the man.

* * *

Dean and John investigate the vampires while Sam stays with Lucas. He doesn't feel conformable with his father around the boy but he knows it can't be helped. Maby if he could get in contact with Bobby again, or find the roadhouse, he would feel more at ease but Jo didn't mention the roadhouse and the only thing he knows about where to find Bobby is that he is in South Dakota. A frown appears on his face but he says nothing about it.

Later that night his brother and dad come back into the hotel room. Dean looks at Sam and asked," So the Colt what's the whole thing about?" 

"It's just a story, a legend really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until Dad mentioned it was in the letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. They say... they say this gun can kill anything. Well, Some say that others say there are seven things it can't kill. Most of those, most hunter's don't believe in anyway. Things like Archangels, Knights of Hell, The Devil, God, Angels... other things like that," Sam explained as he tucked Lucas into the bed he made with the couch. Dean looked at him and his dad and asked," Like the demon?"

John nodded," Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun -- we may have it." 

"Will have it," Sam corrected. John nodded.

A few hours later John looked at his youngest son and said," I don't think I ever told you this, Sammy, but ... the day you were born, you know what I did?"

"What?" Sam asked. John answered, "I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another hundred dollars, until... Anyway, my point is, Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you."

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left? And why are you so against us taking in Lucas?" Sam asked. Dean had left to get some dead men's blood form the local funeral home. John sighed," You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you...prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I ... uh ... I stopped being your father and I ... I became your, your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just... it never occurred to me what you wanted. And with Lucas... There was this woman in Windom, Minnesota, 1990. I saved her from some ghouls. We had a son... just learned about him four year's ago. Kate named him Adam. I didn't want him involved with life."

Sam shook his head," He already is, just by having Winchester blood in him. He already is..." 


	15. Chapter 15: A Dead Man's Salvation Trap part 2

Dean came back to see his adopted nephew fast asleep and his brother and Dad sombre. He frowns and says," Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

A while later the oldest return with the Colt. John sighs," Nice see ya boys."

"You're leaving again, aren't you. You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like children. We aren't anymore..." Sam states remembering the due date for this task. John glares at him," You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe."

To both Sam, Lucas (he had woken up at daybreak), and John's surprise it was Dean who said something against it," Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap."

"Excuse me?" 

"You know what Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell, you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe," Dean explained. John glared," It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Isn't? The only thing about this that is different is that it's personal..." Lucas muttered to the surprise of Sam and Dean ( They noticed that he tended to be quieter around their father, even if he was talking more. The secret visits from Loki, Sphinx, Aziraphale, Crowley{ who had a soft spot for the kid} and Harry{ There for the rest of the Interhouse Marauders if they where available, The Them and Adam} had deffently helped. Couldn't really do that with John around but it did help). John glared at the five-year-old and Sam glared at him. 

" Why do you want us out of the big fight?" Dean asked. John turned his angered glaze at his eldest son," This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

Sam huffed," You mean you can't be as reckless." 

"Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't..." John said. Sam huffed," I get that I really do. I have been trying to get a hold of Bobby or The Roadhouse for Lucas, but me and Dean? We old enough to decide that, for our selves."

Dean nodded," What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it." 

John's glare didn't soften but he said," Fine." 

They pack up and leave. 

______________________________________

** A few days later: BLUE EARTH, MINNESOTA  **

A pastor is walking in his church. Constagrated ground that if one of the demon's who fell had stepped in they would have burned their feet. Unfortunately for the Paster that wasn't who was walking in now. The wind picks up making his candles flicker and he looks up to see a short-haired blond woman in a magenta leather jacket. She frowns at him and the pastor asks," Good Morning. Can I help you?"

The blond sits in a pew and answers," I kinda...I need to talk."

"Well, that's what I'm here for."

"I've done some things. Not good things."

The pastor nods not seeing a problem.

" Well, there's always forgiveness for us if we seek it," He says truly believing it, so it seems. The Blond smiles weakly," For everyone? Are you sure?"

"I like to say salvation was created for sinners. Tell me what's on your mind..." The Pastor asks trying to get to the root on why she is here. She really seems like a sweet young lady. The Blond's smile turns from week to sinister as she explains," Well. I've lied. A lot. I've stolen. I've lusted. And the other day I met this man. A nice guy, you know? We had a really good chat, sort of like this....then I slit his throat and ripped his heart out through his chest."

Before the Pastor can answer her eye's tune black. A once corrupted soul turned to a Demon, her name Meg. She sweetly asks," Does that make me a bad person?"

The Pastor gulps as he backs away," I know what you are. You can't be here. This is hallowed ground."

"Wrong classification, Parda. The Fallen yes, but those once human. No..." Meg explains. 

The Pastor runs for the door behind the pulpit and down the stairs. He unlocks a door and rushes inside, sliding a ready to go barricade across the door. He turns to a well-stocked hunter's chest of weapons and starts scrambling for something. MEG kicks open the door with ease, breaking the wood barricading it. The Pastor starts then throws a knife covered in Sigils at Meg's head. She catches it easily and says," You throw like a girl."

"What do you want?" 

"The Winchesters..." 

"I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year. You're wasting your time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you," The Pastor insists. The smile on the demon's face was one of pure evil and horror," I know."

She sliced the holy man's neck killing him.

* * *

Sam takes a breath before he and Lucas get back in the car. He, Dean, and Lucas were on their way to Salvation Iowa. They had stopped for a lunch break and Dean was on the phone with John. A perfect time to get a last word with Loki for a while. See if he could take Lucas for a few weeks. Sighing he and Lucas head behind the Gas and Dine they had stopped at and Sam pulled out the cake he had bought with the lie that it was for Lucas( who really knew but smiled anyway. He liked the golden-haired man). Loki didn't come but his Son Fenrir did. The wolf god looked at the two and sighed," Sorry, Sam. Pop's isn't take any calls right now. Neither is Sphinx. I can relay a message for you... If you want. Man, it feels weird saying that." 

Sam sighed," Just wanted to tell him that I would be with my dad and Dean for a while. Got a lead on the demon who killed my mom." 

Fenrir nodded and said," and ask for a place for your pup? There might be one but I'll have to talk to Crowley and Aziraphale. I would suggest them but They have both taken positions at Hogwart... actually that might be the safest place for him. Give me a second yeah?" 

Sam nodded( he heard about Hogwarts and while Harry's stories always made him wonder Warlock had quickly explained that it was really only Harry and his close friends who got in trouble and why. The fact that Hogwarts had recently been warded against the lower{most... Furgus has weird classifications being blood-related to Crowley} demons and most angels by Aziraphale and Crowley was also a plus. And Adam was consistently sneaking in when he got bored{ which was every eveing... their sixteen and horner... less said the better} just was the iceing on the pergitve cake) and watched as the wolf god popped away after Sam gave him his phone number. The hunter and his son walked back around the gas and Dine and saw Dean glaring the road. The older Winchester truned to his brother and explained," Dad got a call from Caleb. Pastor Jim is dead."

"Demon?"

Dean nodded," Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close. Said we should act like every second count. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. To split up, cover more ground. He wants records and a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week." 

"that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged," Got any better ideas?"

Sam did but not any that would be acceptable. He sighed but said," I'll start helping once I get a call from one of my friends form Collage. Asked them to take care of Lucas so he doesn't get hurt. Meet them when we dealt with that Skinwalker.." 

"Alright... yeah." 

* * *

** Soho, London. **

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over Soho. The Bently which usually stood gleaming in the sun, was now dusted over with a dryness that it could not get rid of. Crowley and Aziraphale could feel a chillness that stemmed not for the weather but something celestial or Occult. Therefore it came to no surprise to Crowley when a knock on the Shop's door was heard. Crowley walked over and opened to see Fenrir. He frowned," Hey, Sam as a request for you."

"The kid uh? Let me ask, Come on in," Crowley answered before heading back to the kitchen where he and Harry were going over the summer's homework as well as coming up with a lesson plan and Aziraphale was reading in the liveing room. Harry looked at Fenrir and asked," Is it about Sirius?" 

"Na, Sam Winchester's adopted kid. A seven-year-old by the name of Lucas... But Sirius wants you to visit sometime," Fenrir stated. Aziraphale came in and huffed," We would if there weren't twenty different wizards crowding it. Ten from the Minsteirey and nine from Dumbledor. The other one is probably a death eater." 

Fenrir nodded," Yeah... I was over a while ago. Invited them to stay at the shop while Pop is away... last I heard he was in Ohio. Sphinx is in a small town in California doing who knows what. Speaking of American cities... Sam was wondering if you guys could watch Lucas. Said to give you his number if you decide to."

Aziraphale could practically see the pouting eyes that Crowley wore and the gleefull expiration that Harry wasn't even trying to hide was further proof that he had no chouse in the matter so he asked," Samual douse know we stay at Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah, he also knows that it's probably one of the most princes of hell-proof building in all of Europe..." Fenrir replied. Crowley gulped because if the Winchester's were facing on of them it meant that the Big One was only a few years away. He glanced at Aziraphale and Harry and said," We'll take him."


	16. Chapter 16: A Dead Man's Salvation Trap part 3

Sam winced as he rubbed Lucas's tumbles. The seven-year-old was way more attuned to supernatual happenings than most children where( all children could sense them but some like Lucas where just naturally more attuned to them) at his age. Loki didn't know why, and neither did Sphinx but Crowley suggested it had something to do with the angel Zaazenachael or sometimes known as Zelphale was( is? He vaguely remembers the name. At least more so than some other names) the Guardian of Children thus children always could feel Occult, Celestial, or other Supernatual types( after explaining this Crowley had a massive headache and a few days of sleep before he was back to his flash-bastard self) therefor some children, exptully after a traumatic experience with a supernatual entity, where more attuned to the things that went bump in the night. 

Sam sighed as he rocked the boy that had became his son back to sleep while looking at the drawing Lucas had coloured( Sam swiftly learned that if Lucas drew his dream out he would be able to go back to sleep after). The seen pictured was one that Sam had nightmares of exept it wasn't Mary Winchester burning but a dark-haired woman of her late 20's. Frowning Sam pulled up the list of baby's about to turn six months and the mothers. The only one that was dark-haired was Monica Holt. Sighing deeply Sam sent a text to Dean.

_ Sam: Lucas had another Vison.  _

_ Dean: About what? _

_ Sam: the family. Holts. _

_ Dean: we are on our way back to the hotel room. Lucas back to sleep yet? _

_ Sam: yeah... You don't mind if we take the other bed this time right? _

_ Dean: Not at all. _

Sam sighed and hummed out a lullaby he had heard once,"

_ Look to the soft and misty skies, The moon is full and wind is blowing. _

_ Now please love don't you close your eyes, I see your fear is growing,  _

_ You do not have to be afraid, Darling please be brave,  _

_ There's nothing out there quite like me don't you see?  _

_ Not every monster's scary,  _

_ Sometimes they are on your side, I'll leave the bad ones wary _

_ I'll gnash and bite, they'll run and hide  _

_ You don't have to fear the dead, You've tamed the monster underneath your bed _

_ You don't have to fear the night, 'Cause I'll be watching you 'til morning light _

_ The forest's mellow and the Stars are clear the night is full of wonder _

_ Should any creature threaten you, I'll tear them all asunder _

_ You do not have to wake in fear, 'Cause darling I am here _

_ Just put your hand inside of mine, We'll be fine _

_ Not every monster's scary, Sometimes they are on your side _

_ I'll leave the bad ones wary, I'll gnash and bite, they'll run and hide _

_ You don't have to fear the dead, You've tamed the monster underneath your bed _

_ You don't have to fear the night, 'Cause I'll be watching you 'til morning light  _

_ Even the darkest of nights end in sunlight, So I'll do my best with the rest,  _

_ You know we'll be alright _

_ I'll do my best with the rest, So hush now close your eyes _ ."

Just as he finished the song the Hotel room door opened and John asked," A vision."

"Yes, a Vision. Lucas is naturally more attuned to supernatual events than most," Sam said simply. 

"and when were you going to tell me about this?" John asked. Sam glared at him and stated," Never." 

Dean nodded and said," We didn't know what it meant and I wasn't going to harm my nephew( Sam felt a tug at his heartstrings at this and smiled softly) just because he had nightmares of things that we all know could be true." 

"Next time something like this happens... call me."

"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery," Dean sharply hissed out making sure not to wake up Lucas. John glared and without trying to keep his voice down he growled out," I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours." 

Sam deciding, that before they woke up Lucas, intervened," Look, guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tomorrow night. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through."

Dean shook his head," No they're not. No one is, ever again."

Sam's phone rung and Sam let out a breath of relief as he said," That hopefully would be my friend from Standford. I am going step out for a bit." 

Dean nodded and Sam left the room and stood on the patio as he answered the phone. 

"Hello,"

"Hello, This is Samual, right? I do hope I typed in the right number," Aziraphale's voice answered. Sam smiled as he answered," Aziraphale... I told you to call me Sam."

"Yes, you did. It's a habit I have yet to drop I am afraid," Aziraphale stated. 

"Yet you manage just fine with 'Mione and Pans," Harry's voice rung from the other end. Sam chuckled before saying," Hey, Harry."

"Hey, yourself Sam. So Fen said you're with your dad. Must be something being back with him uh?" Harry asked( He had taken the phone from Aziraphale while Crowley had called him up to help with the bunk-bed they were putting in Harry's room). 

"Something is a word for it... Heard you won the Torment. Tie with Diggory?" 

Harry groaned," You heard about that? are subscribed to a wizarding paper or something?" 

"Yeah... shame they didn't invite Ilvermorny to join in. Nixi said they can get competitive," Sam told the soon to be 15-year-old. Hary chuckled," So I heard. What you might not know is the side they didn't print." 

Harry then presided to tell him about what had happened in the graveyard and the months since. Sam frowned when he heard but still stayed by his discussion," That's not fun."

"It really isn't... How are you doing Sam?" Crowley asked( Harry had passed him the phone as soon as he was ready)

"Been better. So what's the verdict?" Sam asked. Crowley answered," Will pick him up tomorrow. Think you can step outside of Salvation for a while."

"Yeah, I can do that... Thanks for this Crowley I owe you one," Sam said. Crowley chuckled," If you had said that to any other demon Sam. They would hold you to it." 

Sam chuckled as he ended the call.

* * *

Inside Dean's phone whent off as soon as Sam had left. Dean answrered it," Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Who is this?" Dean asked. The person on the other side answered," Think real hard it will come to you."

Dean hissed out," Meg."

John looked at his son with a look of unrelenting anger. Dean ignored the older man and jeered," Last time I saw you you fell out of a window."

Meg huffed," Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way."

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop," Dean stated. Meg didn't answer nor replied but asked, "Lemme speak to your Dad."

Dean glared at his father as he handed the phone to him. John continued the conversation," This is John."

"Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood," Meg stated. It was quite for a while. Longe enough that Meg had asked, "still there John-boy?"

John growled," I'm here."

"Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi..." 

The "hi" was said from Caleb," John, whatever you do don't give...."

"Caleb?" John asked. Dean looked at his dad as his brother came in. John schooled his face and barked," You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

"We know you have the colt John."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, okay. Well listen to this..." Meg said. Soon that was followed by the gasping of a man drowning in his own blood. John's stone face broke," Caleb. Caleb!"

Meg answered for the now corpse," You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties."

"I have been in war before Demon and I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" John hissed out. Meg giggled as she jeered the older hunter on," Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun."

John gets quiet and Sam can feel him thinking about Adam and his mom. Sam thoughts turned to Bobby Stinger while Dean's flashed through all Argent's they had meant on cases. Meg disperses the silence with," I'm waiting Johnny, better answer before the buzzer."

"Okay, I'll bring you the colt."

Meg's glee was not well hidden," There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there."

John agreed but said," It's gonna take me about a days drive to get there."

"Meet me there at midnight tonight."

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane."

"Oh. Well, I guess your friends die, don't they? If you do decide to make it, come along."

* * *

Dean glared after his father as he drove off. He had a pained feeling in his chest about this but said nothing to Sam. Speaking of Sam, the younger Winchester was parked just outside of town with Lucas waiting for his babysitter. Dean sighed as he looked at the blue sky. 

"Just one more day, one more hunt, one more baddie, then it's over," Dean whispered to himself in hopes that his wish would come true. A wish that must have landed on deaf ears. 

* * *

After picking up Lucas, Crowley and the young boy made a stop at The Riddler Church. Nixi looked at the two and smiled," Hello again Crowley. Lucas? where is Sam?"

"Hunt... Azrael," Crowley answered using the prince's real name. Nixi nodded as she ushered the two down to the pokey that she used to get to England. It was an old hat rack that landed in the alley next to Loki's Lollies, where Crowley had parked the Bentley before he flew over. Crowley directed Lucas on how to use the pokey and in no time at all, they where next to Loki's Lollies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit of the Lullaby gouse to Madam Macabre "The Monster Underneath Your Bed"  
Link: https://youtu.be/_bAahuadWCs Do watch it to get a feel of how acreat it really is for Sam.


	17. Chapter 17: The Trap of Devils and Orders of Flaming Chickens.

Monica cries out," I mean they saved us."   
Dean nods as he hands her Rosie then he and Sam head out of town. Sam curses once They are far enough away," He was there. He knew we would be there."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. I know someone who might..." Dean nods as they book it towards South Dakota. As they drive Dean's phone rings. Sam answeres is and hisses, "What?"  
"You boys really screwed up this time..." Megs sickly sweet voice answers. Sam looks to Dean and they nodded before hanging up. 

* * *

  
As the Impala drives up to a junkyard another car drives in behind them. This one a 1967 Toyota 2000GT. It was white and clearly taken care of. And as the two cars drove down the driveway the driver of said car smirked as they both parked in the open-ish places. The Car door opened and out came an 18 or 19-year-old with short brown hair and blue-berry eyes. She wore a flannel and blue jeans as well as combat boots. She swung a book bag around her neck and shoulder and smiled at the two Winchesters before walking into the house. Dean and Sam looked at each other and followed her. When they entered the house Bobby was talking with the women with a slight twitch of a smile.   
"Cata... what..."   
"Lupines?" Sam asked with a shocking realization. Cata smiled again and said," Hello Winchester... it's been a few months hasn't."   
"Yeah... What are you doing here?"  
"Cali brings up to many memories for me to stay all year round. On my way back from visiting my pack. Had to stop by an old friend,"   
Dean glared at her," Werewolf?"  
"Not that kind Dean. Boys, it's good to see ya," Bobby answered. Cata's eyes flashed and Sam chuckled," Man... it's nice to see that again."   
"That's right I heard you've been accepted into Fenrir's pack. Also heard you adopted at kiddo, where are they?"   
"Lucas is with one of Remus's friends... Harry's adopted parents," Sam explained. Cata chuckled," Oh the Frist Snake and the Owl then? Lucky him... I have to get back on the road soon but..."   
"Stay awhile Cata. Dean, what are you two idjits doing here?" Bobby asked. Dean then, somewhat warily, explained what was happening and Cata growled under her breath," They just can't get the message can they? One bouched Apocalypse and multiple attempts before they still refuse to get the message."   
Sam looked at her intrigued and asked," What message?"  
"'The World doesn't want to end, and only when the world wants will it,' Farilla Aglown's Druidic prophecies, chapter 90000, page 67, prophecy 11/30/90067," Cata quoted. Bobby shook his head," How do you memorize all those?"  
"Werewolf beta... bigger memory space. Plus I have a photographic memory. I remember pretty much everything I see."   
Dean looked at her and asked," what book had 90000 chapters?"   
"It's a century, each chapter is a century in AD while the BC book hasn't been recovered and translated yet. I don't think it can considering it's rumoured to be written in the language of angels and no mortal can accurately translate that particular language... It's the 90000 AD year 67 or the date 11/30/90067 as the proficiencies are numbered by date," Cata explained as she walked into the kitchen. Dean glared after her and Bobby asked," So what can I help with?"   
Cata eyes the two brothers and asks," When did you get the symbol?"  
"What symbol?"  
"A few months ago."   
Cata smirked," No need for the holy water then... Bobby, they got anti-possession symbol's over their hearts. Nothing short of a higher god can get through them."   
Bobby nodded as she handed them whiskey. Dean looked at her and mumbled," I don't remember getting one."   
"Nor should you if what I think happened, happened. Sphinx is pretty thorough when it comes to memory adjustments. Some times a little too thorough..."  
The sadness that twinged Cata's voice at these words made Sam want to ask what she meant so instead he nodded and told Bobby," Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure we should come."  
"Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help," Bobby countered. Dean shrugged," Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything."  
"He was treating you boys like soldiers in an army... not like the boys you where, plus John just has that effect on people."   
Sam and Dean both nodded in agreement. Bobby continued," None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."   
Sam nodded as he eyed the tome on Bobby's desk. He looked at Bobby and asked," Is that the Key of Solomon?"  
Bobby looked surprised but nodded," It’s the real deal, alright. You get a demon in - they’re trapped. Powerless. It’s like a Satanic roach motel."  
Cata chuckled," the guy knew his stuff."   
Bobby then said," I’ll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in. Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four tops. his year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I’m saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more. It's almost as bad as it was in 2000."   
"That's the year Adam turned eleven," Sam said then looked at Cata," That's what you meant then?"   
"Adam?" Cata, Dean, and Bobby asked. Sam shook his head," Friend of mine's soud-nephew," He turned to Bobby and asked," Do you know why?"  
" No, but I know it’s something big. The storm’s coming, and you boys, your Daddy – you are smack in the middle of it," Bobby answered. Cata's eyes flashed and stayed that way for a full minute as she growled towards the door," Better get that demon trap drawn, Robert. We got incoming."   
Bobby looked at her," Sulfer?"   
"Death and Sulfer. That body is starting to rot. Wouldn't be any good for anybody soon."  
The three men when to work and just as they finished the door bashed in and Meg said," No more crap, okay?"  
Cata, eyes aglow, growls," What do you want?"  
"Oh? A pet wolf? This is halloirous," Meg laughs as she walks closer. Cata growls get louder but she says nothing as Meg tell them," I want the Colt, the real Colt – right now."  
Sam, once again lieing( he's been doing that a lot more that he really should feel conferrable with anymore) told her," We don’t have it on us. We buried it."  
"Didn’t I say “no more crap”? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?" Meg monologues. Dean steps from behind her and says," Actually, we were counting on it. Look up."   
Meg douses and see's the devil's trap. All four hunters smirk as they say," Gotcha."

* * *

  
Once the demon was tied up Meg turned her quips to Cata," You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask."  
" Sorry, I am normally the one being tied up. So where is John?"   
" You didn’t ask very nice."  
"I am sorry? Let me try again then, Where is John Winchester, you blacked eyed bitch," Cata clarified. Sam and Dean looked at her with widened eyes as Meg quipped at her," Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don’t."  
"Your right, I don't. She died in a fire set by a person who lured me and a good friend of mine in with lust and sex. Something that fit's more of a demon then a hunter wouldn't you say? I also have no personal attachments to this. So thing wisely on your next words."   
Cata said this with the steeliness of a person with nothing left to lose. Her blueberry eyes glowing a bright icy blue. The sign of a wolf who had taken an innocent life. Who? Neither Sam nor Dean wanted to know. Meg held back a gulp as she said," He died screaming. I killed him myself."  
Sam had to hold Dean back as Cata chuckled darkly," Highly doubt that, you need him just as much as you want the colt out of play. Funnily enough, it already is and you know it too. Just have to place the pieces in place. And as tempting as it is to tell your secrets, well I think the boys deserve their father at the moment don't they?"   
Sam came back and started speaking in Latin," Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino"   
"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg asked. Cata nodded," That body is dead, rotting. It's against so many laws of nature that I am surprised you haven't had a god or goddess on your ass about. Violating the treaty once again it seems."   
Meg looked shocked," What Treaty?"  
Cata's smile widened as Sam countied," tribuite virtutem deo Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica."   
The demon twitched and withered before giving in," He’s not dead. But he will be after what we do to him!"   
Cata had Sam pause and she asked," what are you planning then?"  
"I don't know, all I know is that he's in a building in Jefferson City, Missouri. Are going to let me go now?"   
Cata smiled as she finished the exorcism her self," Ergo... Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. (the chair starts to slide around the circle) Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi....Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri."  
Then in norwegian, she said, "De besattes sjel skal løslates til sitt rettmessige etterliv. Dette sier jeg i Fenrir, Hela, Loki og alle guder som hevder denne sjelen( The Soul of the Possessed shall be released to their rightful afterlife, This I say in Fenrir, Hela, Loki and any gods who claim this soul)."  
Sam looked at her as she said this and soon a light blue almost white orb whifted out of the body and fluttered out the window. A black orb wafted out after and when through the devil's trap and down to Hell. Sam looked at Cata and asked," What was that?"  
"An old Norse blessing translated into Norwegian, that releases the souls of the possessed to their rightful afterlife. The first Orb was the original Meg's soul while that black one was the demon possessing her," Cata explained before saying," You just go find your Dad."  
"And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won’t even try to shoot him this time," Bobby added. The two boys head off and Cata said," Sunrise Apartment remember that!" 

* * *

  
Lucas was watching the Telly( it was a documentary on dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. He quit liked the Pachyrhachis{ who reminded Harry of Jörmung's snake form} the Elasmosaurus, and the Plesiosaurus{ which is both a class of marine reptiles and a species}) while Harry read in the living room when a large barn owl dropped two letters. Crowley picked up one and hissed," Lovelysss, they've haired that toad face woman from the Wizmon to be the Defens teacher this year... wonder why they didn't allow Remus?"   
"because their bise pigs so stuck in the old ways that it's not even fun to make fun of them anymore?" Harry suggested from behind his book. Lucus looked up from the telly and asked," why are they like that?"  
Aziraphale( who had just managed to chase away a potential customer) answered," They weren't informed well. Crowley dear, Staff meeting?"   
"Right... Come on Harry, Lucas. You two are spending the day with Rose, Remus, Sirius and Hermoine."   
"You'll love Rose... Isn't Bku with them?" Harry asked. Crowley nodded as the four got into the Bentley.   
Lucas liked the Bentley. He could feel how the car was sentient( this would be to the same extent to the Weasley's Ford Anglia exept it was a bit more. In fact, it wasn't that odd to see the Ford Anglia parked next to The Bentley at kings cross even if Arthur Weasley didn't park it anywhere near The Bentley{ The author is quite aware that she is now shipping two cars. And it should be noted that both cars are sentient therefor it's not that weird} much to Mr Weasley's confusion) and he was also glad of the fact that it hardly ever played the 80's Mulet rock that Dean was so fond of( instead it was the Timeless pop-rock/ opera rock that was Queen) that Lucas liked. As they drove to Grimlaed place Lucas felt an unnatural cold run through the car as the memory of his father's death flashed through his mind. Harry saw what was happing and told Crowley," Crowley!"   
Aziraphale looked at the back seat and paled," Dementors."   
Harry nodded and shivered next to Lucas as memories of the Dursley's flashed in his mind. Like that time he had gotten an ear infection at age six, and the Dursleys locked him in his cupboard for a whole month, or the time he had accidentally landed on top of the roof of his primary school after Dudley and his gang had chased him and gotten whacked with Vernon's belt to the point he still had scars.  
It would have been worse if Aziraphale's grace had wrapped around the two children and if the Bentley hadn't been protecting them. It was then that Crowley saw Hela glaring at the things that had once been her's to command with Sahla next to her. 


	18. Chapter 18: A Demomentor's Anstestor, A Grim's Stuggle, and A Trap at Sunrise

Century ago: Roughly ten thousand after the flood, and forty million before Hogwarts

_ In the realm of Helheim the goddess of the Dead, Hela's birthday neared her father was going to gift her something to help harvest the souls of the dead. He called them Sjelhøsters( Soul Harvester) they were draped in brownish-red robes and with skeleton hands and a skull for their face. Hela loved them and named each of the four she was given. The Frist was named Sigd, for they were her sickle. The Second was named Ljå, for they were her scythe. The third was called Dødenshjelper for they helped her with which souls deserved punishment and the last and fourth was called, Dødensutsendte, her emissary. _ _ As time went by Dødensutsendte, Sigd and Ljå became the only ones to venter out behind the walls of Helheim and at one point Dødensutsendte had been captured by a warlock named Austmathr. Austmathr captured the Sjelhøster as he was dying from a knife wound of his wife's affliction. A Murder so foul that it took a while for Austmathr to die. Austmathr used his own blood to create a death trap and bind the Sjelhøster in place as he poured his soul, magic and hatred of every good thing into Hela's reaper. This corrupted Dødensutsendte. Now the former Sjelhøster was hungry for souls and craved the happiness he could not have. Craved the warmth of it's home. They turned to it, the soul-devouring Dementor. After a whole village death in northern England, a tribe of Druids with the help of a Dragonlord imprisoned the multiplying Dementors on an island in the northern sea. One that would turn to be Azskabane Prison. _

* * *

_ It was then that Crowley saw Hela glaring at the things that had once been her's to command with Sahla next to her.  _

Sahla pulled out her wand and cast, “Expecto patronum!" 

At first, it was just  a silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of her wand and the Dementor slowed.  But whatever memory Sahla had chosen wasn't strong enough. She had to choose a stronger one. She thought hard and a memory resurfaced. 

_ She was ten years old and her Mère and Père had died only three weeks before. Her grand-mère on her mother's side had been dead for since before her birth and so her grand-mère's lover had no way to care for her. She was sent to her aljidu waljida's in eastern France. Her Père's parents. It was a long train ride from Pairs to Lyon( after probably an hour or more of just looking for a Mosque in Eastern France I found one In Lyon so that's why Sahla's Grandparents live there) and Sahla would be riding alone( while I haven't mentioned this Sahla's mother was a half-blood while her father was a pureblood. This is not very important to the story but is enssieal for this flashback). The looks she got on the train were of various feelings. Some she didn't like at all. Once she got to the carrgie that her ticket had on it she notcied that a girl probley a little older then her self sat next to her seat. She had long black hair, pale skin to the point it almost looked unhealthy, and wore a long black dress with long sleves despite the warm weather under a pale vest of sorts. Her black hair pulled into a braid over left shoulder. She was reading a book. Sahla sat down and look fumbled with her hijab. The older girl truned her head and smiled at her," Hello..." _

_ "Hello..." Sahla replied. The older girl placed a bookmark down in her book and cloused it before saying," Lovely day for travel isn't?" _

_ "I would think so... Where are you heading?" Sahla agreed, _

_ "Lyon, Yourself?" The girl answered. _

_ "The same place... I am Sahla el-Hares." _

_ "Hela Lokidótti." _

* * *

That Memory was filled with happenes and joy that led Sahla to cast once more, "Expecto patronum!” 

An enormous silver Panther erupted from the tip of Sahla's wand; its claws caught the Dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the Panther charged,  the Dementor swooped away, bat-like and defeated . Crowley nodded as they parked by Grimaled place and got out Harry picked up Lucas from the back seat. Aziraphale frowned as Hela sighed," I am sorry about."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hela, dear. The dementors are under the control of Voldemort at the moment, and even then it's not your fault for that," Aziraphale said as they walked into the old house, the two women following them. Sahla nodded as she came in after Hela and with a quick flick of her wand cast a shielding charm on the house before closing the door. Grimaled Place had been cleaned up over the years and now it dust-free, pest free, and clean of all dark artefacts ( The horex

locket now distorted at Gringotts and all the black photos{ mines Phenies} heirlooms and other such thing stashed away in the various vaults under the Black name). Rose, Bku and to the surprise of Crowley, Fred and Geroge Weasley were in the living room watching Star Wars. With one look at the two boys, Rose got up and hurried off to the kitchen. Remus was just coming down the stairs as he watched his niece rush into the kitchen. Bku made room on the couch for Harry to place down Lucas and Fred grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the seven-year-old. Geroge hissed," Dementors?"

"Yes... What are you two doing here?" Crowley asked. Fred replied," Mum kicked us out. Something about she wouldn't have any faggots in the family. Which just as well since Charley is in the same boat as of last year and she's also denounced Bill since he got attacked by Grayback. He's in Saint Mongo's right now and Fenrir is planning to take him under his wing so to speak when he gets out. We came here because it was closer then Tadfeild." 

Aziraphale huffed," That woman has been trying to pry Harry from us since first year. She's entirely too in line with Dumbledor and from what Magey tells me your brother Ronald is failing almost every class." 

"He is failing every class, well exept Divination but he just makes thing up in that one," George added. Crowley nodded before adjusting his jacket and saying," Angel... We best hurry if we want to make it to the staff meeting." 

Rose came back in with Kreacher following with a tray of Hot Chocolate and Chocolate bars. She smiled at Aziraphale and Crowley as they went through the fireplace. 

* * *

They came out through Aziraphale's quarters at Hogwarts. As they magical away the snoot and ash Crowley muttered," I hope the elf's brought some coffee. If I have to stand in the same room as Albus for longer then 30 minutes I am going to need some."

"I have to agree... though a nice cup of tea would probably be better," Aziraphale agreed and the two head off to the Staff lounge. They got there and sat down next to Severus and Minerva. Severus and Crowley soon got into a discussion as Aziraphale did the same with Minerva. Soon Mage, Hagrid and Jörmung came in. They were followed by Sinistra, Flitwick, Hooch, Vector, Trelawney, Burbage, and Sprout. As the professors filed in around the table Crowley noticed that Dumbledor was no were to be seen. Soon however the door opened again this time with Umbridge and Dumbledor walking in. Crowley groaned inwardly but it was cut off by a cup of Coffee being placed next to him. He smiled as Aziraphale was given a cup of tea. 

Umbridge was a short, squat woman who always had this sickly-sweet smile( That reminded Aziraphale too much of the Gabriel Clone to even be remotely countfterble with being near) that looked like a corpse that had yet begun to rot with horridly coiffed auburn curls that were deffently dyed( Crowley sneered at the thought of ever dyeing his hair) and not in a good way as you could see the bit of grey hair in some spots. Furthering her image of a woman-thing trying to cultivate an image that was far too young for her( and looked like she was trying to cosplay Huster and the Uriel clone at the same time), where a horrid quilted pink cardigan, a pleated pink and black checkered skirt with lacy stockings that ended with overly large magenta bows on the sides. Crowley's earlier quib( at least in his and Aziraphale's opinion) didn't quite match. She looked like a blobfish without the nose. The look that most of the staff shared was one of utter and total disgust and revulsion. 

"I have an order from the Minster that states that I am to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The Esteemed Minister Fudge has declared that due to the mismanagement of the school and the perpetuating of the rumours that He-Who..." 

Crowley cut in," Just say Voldemort for someone's sake. It's the name of a human, not some all-powerful entity." 

Crowley was well aware of the power of a name but this was just insane. Umbridge glared at him but otherwise ignored him as she went on," Must-Not-be-Named has returned, there is a need for a competent Ministry employee within the walls of the School." 

Aziraphale, Minerva, Magey and Jörmung struggled to keep their temper in check as Crowley asked," Where are they? Because if it's you, I am afraid the sent the wrong person." 

Jörmung coughed," I am sorry? I thought Hagrid had lost one of his creatures again." 

Hagrid nearly choked on his tea before stating," There's a limit to what even I would take, Jör." 

Dumbledor deiced then to intervene much to the rest of the staff's disappointment, as he spoke up," As Professor Umbridge kindly stated, there are a few changes to staff this year. First off Professor Babbling has retired and Mr Crowley has graciously taken her position. Secondly is that Professor Laghaz has taken a few years off so the secondary class is now under Mis Laufgtyson, who is not here at the moment." 

There was silence that followed this as everyone knew what Sphinx had taught in the years before( every year but Third). Dumbledor ended his bit and then left. That was when Aziraphale, Crowley, Magey, Jörmungandr, and the rest of the Staff realized the truth of Umbitch. 

* * *

** Jefferson City, Missouri **

Sam and Dean were parked by some train tracks, Sam on the hood reading the Seal of Solomen when Dean check's the armoury in the trunk. Sam looks at his older brother and says," You’ve been quiet."

"Just getting ready." 

Sam nodded before asking," Are we bring the Colt?"

"We’re bringing the Colt with us. we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We’re gonna need all the help we can get and I don't care how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets or if he wouldn’t want us to bring the gun. He's not here," Dean stated. Sam didn't argue. As much as John was a pain in the ass he was their father. They look at the apartments and Dean hisss out," Son of a bitch. That’s pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

" Yeah, and make anybody attack us and we can’t kill them – a building full of human shields," Sam scoffed. Dean added," They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody."

" Yeah, this sucks out loud," Sam agreed then asked," Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" 

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians," was Dean's response. 

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" 

"Seven minutes exactly." 

* * *

Sam walked into the building and sneakily pull's the fire alarm. In seven minutes Dean walks up to one of the firemen and asks," Hey, what’s happening? Is it a fire?"

"We’re figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back," The Fireman replied. Dean lies," Well, I’ve got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he’s nervous."

While Dean distracts the Fireman Sam finds the compartment with the suits and picklock's it then grabs the suits. Dean walks away from the truck and he and his brother dress then head into the building. They find the right room and Dean knocks. Inside the two demon's look through the peephole as Dean says," This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate." 

The couple opened the door and they ended up dead. Sam and Dean find their Dad and Sam gets the feeling that something of but he ignores it as they rush back to the car. They are attacked by two demon's and one get's shot in the head. Sam looks at the man but dousesn't say anything as Dean says," Come on. We got to get out of here." 

Soon they're in the Imala and to a safe house. 

* * *

They have been at the Cabin for a few hours as the sunsets. Sam looked at his father then to his brother and asks," How is he?"

"He just needed a little rest, that’s all," Dean replied. Sam nodded and asked," you don’t think we were followed here, do you?" 

"Don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, we couldn’t have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up," Dean said before adding," You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn’t have a choice, Dean."

" Yeah, I know, that’s not what bothers me. Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn’t hesitate, I didn’t even flinch. For you or Dad, the things I’m willing to do or kill, it’s just, uh .... it scares me sometimes," Dean told his brother. Just as he finished John walks into the room and told him," It shouldn’t. You did good."

Sam glares at him," You’re not mad?"

" For what?" John asks. Sam glares but Dean replied," Using a bullet."

"Mad? I’m proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have."

Sam's glare continued as the wind picked up and John said," It found us. It’s here."

"I know... I am looking at 'im," Sam said as he pulling out the Colt. Dean looks at his brother and asked," What the hell’s going on?" 

John states," Your brother’s lost his mind."

"He's not Dad. Don't ask how I know because I do. He feels off... like really off," Sam tries to explain( the fact that whatever triggers his supernatual sense has been going off since they arrived at the Sunrise apartment's make's it clear to him but explaining it... that's hard to do). Dean looks at his brother then asks," Like how Meg felt off to you when you first met her?"

"yeah..." Sam nodded. Dean looks at John and said," Prove to us that you're our dad."

John doesn't do anything and Dean stand's by his brother. John frown's as he told them," Fine. You’re both so sure, go ahead. Kill me."

Sam aim's the gun but the thought of disrupting Loki's hunt( for no better chouse of word) stall's his hand. John's eye's turn yellow and he says," I thought so."

Dean lunges but is thrown against the wall and is pinned there. Sam glares as he is made to drop the Colt. The demon pick's it up and says," What a pain in the ass this thing’s been."

"I know who you are," Sam stated. The Demon looked at him surprised," You do?" 

"You are Prince of Hell aren't you? Azazel," Sam answers. Azazel smirks before saying," Well, you found me."

Dean look's at them and asks," But the holy water?"

"It doesn't work on Princes Dean," Sam tells him. Dean glares," I’m gonna kill you!" 

Sam shake's his head but Azazel chuckles," Oh, that’d be a neat trick."

He then shoves Sam against the wall pinning him there," In fact, here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam laughs," I am not psychic... Look at my soul. You CAN do that right?"

"Sam? What the Hell are you doing?" Dean yells at him. Sam smirks," Proving a point. Not my point, just a point." 

Azazel douses and sees exactly what he want's to see( Tenebris defiantly is responsible for that. She's trying but to much change will defiantly be traced back to her) but there is something else. Azazel shakes his head thinking," It doesn't matter in the long run. He's just a late bloomer that's all." 

So he ignores Sam's quip and says instead," I could’ve killed you a hundred times today, but this...... this is worth the wait. Your Dad – he’s in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says “hi”, by the way. He’s gonna tear you apart. He’s gonna taste the iron in your blood."

Dean glared as he yelled," Let him go, or I swear to God –"

" What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I’m concerned, this is justice," Azazel states as he walks up to Dean then cautions," You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter. The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand. The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

Sam shakes his head," This isn't justice." 

Azazel glares," What do you know about justice? A pre-law student who dropped out when big brother called?" 

"I didn't drop out... I am taking it online, for one. And for two, justice isn't an eye for an eye. It seeing why someone has done the thing's they've done then figuring out then and only then if it was right or wrong. Then deciding their punishment. Sometimes the best punishment isn't death or torcher but knowing that what they did is wrong..." Sam started feeling the blessing Loki gave him the last time he saw the god. Azazel glared," Spoken like at true lawer. Oh, that’s right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don’t make a right." 

"You son of a bitch," Dean hissed. Sam sighed and asked," I wanna know why. Why’d you do it?"

" You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"If you had killed Jess then you would have a different hunter up your ass," Sam smirked but said," but yeah."

"You want to know why? Because they got in the way..." Azazel started ignoring the truth once more. Dean asked," In the way of what?"

"Another Apocalypse?" Sam asked. Once more ignoring what Sam had been saying he said," My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you."

Dean huffed," Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can’t stand the monologuing."

" Funny, but that’s all part of your M.O., isn’t it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth," Azazel said. Dean huffed," You mean the emotional abuse? the sometimes Physical? The way Dad treated us like soldiers? Hid family from us? I don't hide it. I have a Shrink." 

Azazel couldn't ignore that one. The plans weren't falling into place at all it seemed. It seemed that killing this human might send the plan back into place. With a flick of his wrist, Dean started to scream in pain. Sam yelled," Dean! No!"

As Dean bled from his chest and Sam struggled against the force, another presence was felt by Sam. A familiar one who stood invisible to all but Sam, Loki.


	19. Chapter 19: In His time of Dieing pluse the Hogwarts High Inquisitor part 1

LA was way too boring for Gabriel's taste. While his older brother and younger sister partied like there was no tomorrow, Gabriel was preoccupied by what was happing to Sam. Which is how he found himself on Lucifer's Balcony looking east trying to find his mark on Sam's soul. It was relatively quiet for Lux but that was helpful in this scenario. It wasn't long before he found Sam's soul. He smiled but that smile soon fell. He was with Azazel. Quickly taking on his Loki persona he left the balcony just as Tenebris and Lucifer came out of the Elevator. Tenebris looked at her brother and shook her head," Oh boy... Lu you have fire whiskey right?"

"I do. Should we stop him?" Lucifer asked. Tenebris shook his head," No use... better this way I suppose. I think I did too good with the memory shift. Pour me a glass, big Bro?" 

"You are going to explain to me why your here right?" Lucifer asked. Tenebris smirked," Only if you watch Hot Tub High School." 

The groan that followed meat a no( at this point in time he had not watched it) 

* * *

_ As Dean bled from his chest and Sam struggled against the force, another presence was felt by Sam. A familiar one who stood invisible to all but Sam, Loki. _

Sam looked directly at the god and saw him raise a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Sam nodded as his brother called out to there father," Dad! Dad, don’t you let it kill me!"

Azazel smiled as the blood flowed out of Dean's mouth and Sam takes a deep breath and thinks to Loki," Please... Help us." 

"I can't interfere much kido... but I can help you dad take back control long enough for you to grab the gun," Loki replied. Sam nodded as he watched his brother pass out. John whispered," Stop. Stop it."

Sam is let go and he dives grabbing the Colt just as Azezal gains control again," You kill me, you kill Daddy."

"Trust me, I know." 

He shots his father in the shoulder his aim only slightly off from hitting his neck. A warning shot really. Both John and Dean fall. Sam look's at his father before checking on his brother. Taken his coat off he makes a make-shift badge around Dean's torso then heads over to John and asks," John?" 

"Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it now!" 

Sam shakes his head," It's not my call or yours. Now let me patch you up." 

" You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" John yell's waking up Dean who yells back," Sam, no."

"I am not going to shot you, John. I won't, expissualy when it's not my place to decide this," Sam stated as he badged John up. Azazel leaves his body and flies out of the room leaving John glaring accusingly at Sam.

* * *

Sam manages to get both his Brother and John into the Impala and Loki just sit's behind him still invisible to the other two. As they drive John gaps in pain and Sam says," Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital’s only ten minutes away."

" I’m surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn’t you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything," John told him. Sam huffs," We saw eye to eye on killing the demon, yeah. But it dousesn't come before everything. Look, we’ve still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon....."

But just as he says that an 18 wheeler ram's into the impala. Loki wrap's his arms around Sam taken the bunt of the damage while by some merical( truely it is because Loki had nothing to this) the shot wound on John changes places to his leg( I can already tell the people are going to be like 'that is not possible' well blame Chuck; he's a sadistic fuck alright?) and all three humans are knocked out cold. Loki unwrapped himself from Sam and glare's at the demon truck driver as he turns visible just for him.

"I suggest you vacant the human." 

The demon douses so and Loki turns invisible again as he dails 911, hidden from the driver. 

* * *

At Dawn, a rescue helicopter descended onto the crash site and as all three are loaded onto stretchers Loki sneak's on to the helicopter. The paramedic calls out," Significant passenger-side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heartrate 95, 95."

Sam looks at him and asks," Is my brother okay?" 

Another Paramedic tells him," You have to stay still!"

"Is my brother alive?" 

* * *

Once in the hostable Loki disappears to the front of the Hostable and becomes visible. He pulls out his wallet and made sure that he has the medic care card and head in. He walked up and said," I am looking for a Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and John Winchester? There in here because of a car crash..."

"Name?" 

"Gabe Smith," Loki said( he was on the clock... leave him alone). The Nurse told him Sam's, Dean's, and John's room but he went straight to Sam's. He smiled and said," Hey Sam..." 

"Loki... I would hug you right now but apparently I stained a few muscles carrying my brother and dad," Sam said but just smiled at his god. Loki hummed and said," yeah... I bet." 

He went and pulled up the chair closer to the bed and sat down. Sam chuckled but asked," Not that I am complaining but what are you doing here?"

"Us pagans are positive by nature, Can't help it really," Loki half-lied. Then he looked up and hummed," Your father's out of surgery. Bet they'll let you talk to him if you want." 

"I don't want." 

Loki nodded and they sat there talking for a while. Soon John came into the room. He glared at Loki and asked," Who the hell are you?"

"Gabe Smith... a friend of your Son's from Standford. I was an exchange student to England a few years ago we stayed connected," Loki explained. John's glare darkened," You're lying." 

"He isn't, John," Sam stated also glaring. Unknown to both human men Dean's spirit was standing there, "No, no, no, guys, don't do this!" 

Sam looks in his derection followed by Loki and John yells at him," Hey I am talking to you."

"So is Dean... look his doctor came in and told me that he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But the most surveir is the head trauma. He has early signs of cerebral edema," Sam said. John frowned," What the hell is that?" 

Sam rolled his eye's," It's when fluid builds up around the brain, causing an increase in pressure known as intracranial pressure. It can be a natural response." 

Loki just smirked but said nothing. Dean's spirt looked at them and said," I'm waking up. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me." 

Sam chuckled as he shook his head," The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him." 

"We'll look for someone, but Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone," John said about as optimistic as ever. Sam huffed," Why not? I found that faith healer before."

Loki hummed," Wasn't his wife controlling a reaper?" 

"Yeah... well, minor detail," Sam said.

"And that was one in a million," John added. Sam rolled his eyes," Fine... Go lay down, then I'll call Bobby. Wonder if Cata's still there." 


	20. Chapter 20: In His time of Dieing pluse the Hogwarts High Inquisitor part 2

John didn't go and lay down. He grabbed the Colt and the ingredients to sommon Azazel and head down to a boiler room. He slams the duffle bag on the ground a starts the sommon. A man appears seemly out of nowhere," What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?"  
"I can explain," John states. The man eyes him and huphs," Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me."  
John pulls out the Colt and cocks it saying," Hey. How stupid do you think I am?"  
The man turn's round eye's glowing yellow. It's Azazel.  
"You really want an honest answer to that?" He says. To black-eyed demon's walk behind John both in lab coats and Azazel continues," You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."  
"I could always shoot you."  
"You could always miss," Azazel laughs," And you've only got one try, don't' cha? Did you really think you could trap me?"  
"Oh, I don't want to trap you," John lowers the gun and tells him," I want to make a deal."  
Azazel looked at him," Oh? It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?"  
"t's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to bring him back," John explains his side of the deal. Azazel look's at him and said," Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."  
"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."  
"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son. You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?"   
John nodded sadly," Yeah. I've known for a while."   
"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb," Azazel told him. John growls," Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"   
"No. But I know someone who can. it's not a problem."   
"Good. Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes."   
Azazel snickers," That's good never trust a demon John. Fine, but you still need to sweeten the pot."  
"You want my soul?" John asks. Azazel smirks confirming his thoughts. John sighs," Deal."

* * *

  
Dean's spirt and Tessa the Reaper are sitting in an empty room. Tessa tells him," It's time to put the pain behind you."  
Dean stares at her," And go where?"   
"Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?" Tessa asks but before Dean can replie the light's flicker and Dean asks," What are you doing that for?"  
"I'm not doing it."  
A cloud of black smoke drifts from the vent and into Tessa as she calls out," You can't do this! Get a way!"  
Dean shouts," What the hell? What's happening?!"   
The demon inside the repear smirks," Today's your lucky day, kid."   
They put their hand on Dean who convulses the wakes in his body choking on the breathing tube. Sam jumps up shouting," Dean?"  
Loki calls out," Help! We need help!"

* * *

  
The next day the Doctor looks at them and said," I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you."   
Both Sam and Loki snort at this but otherwise say nothing else. John hovers in the doorway and Loki frowns before telling Sam," Come on, you look like you need some coffee, Sammy."  
"Yeah... Yeah. You think it's too late to call Lucas?" Sam nodded and the two left the room. Loki shook his head," Na... Anthony's a night owl. And you said that Lucas normally waits until Harry head's to bed right?"  
John turned to Dean and said," How you feeling, dude?"  
"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."  
"That's what matters...." John looks at his son sadly and Dean asks," What is it?"  
"ou know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say 'It's okay, Dad'. Dean, I'm sorry," John told him. Dean looked at him and said," What?"  
"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."   
"Are you possessed?" Dean asked. John shook his head and Dean asked," Why are you saying this stuff?"  
John leans forward and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and whispers," I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?"  
"Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me..."  
"Don't be scared, Dean..." He whispers something else and the shocked look on Dean's face would hunt John till the true end of days. The Doctor called the time of John's death 10:41 am.

* * *

  
Crowley and Aziraphale had came back to Grimaled place where they decided to stay until the school year began just after midnight, to find Lucas in Sahla's lap crying( this would be six hours before the car crash that landed the Winchester in the hostable in the first place{ fun fact: South Dakota is 6 hours behind London so it works} so while this might not be the actual time I am placing the car crash at midnight so at this time it's 6 pm in South Dakota). Sahla looked at them and frowned," 'E wok up from a nightmar or something."   
"Yeah... Sam did mention something along those lines. Natural attunement to supernatual events," Crowley muttered before pulling out some crayon and paper and handing them to the seven-year-old. Lucas quickly drew out a car crash with the unforgettable shape of the Impala and Loki( who Lucas added a set of golden wings to). On the other side, he drew Azazel and John, then on another piece, he drew Dean and Tessa. Aziraphale frowned as Lucas curled up with Crowley on the couch. Crowley hummed an old lullaby and Sahla looked to the angel and asked," What... how?"  
"I am not quite sure, myself. Some children are just more attuned to things," Aziraphale said. Sahla nodded as she yawned and head up the stairs. 

* * *

  
At 7 in the morning, Crowley's cell went off. Wrangling it from his back pocket Crowley pulled the ring device and answered," 'ello?"   
"Crowley... It's Loki..." Loki answered. Crowley hummed," Ya? Let me guess you're calling about a car crash? Lucas had a dream about midnight here... must have just gotten to the hostable?"   
"Yeah... how is the kid?" Loki asked. Crowley yawned," Asleep... Azira thinks I should take him to Hogwarts early. Think I might... be better than being stuck because of the wizards watching the place..."   
"What?" Loki asked. Crowley then explained the whole thing with Voldmoldy as well as the Blobfish that was Umbitch. Loki chuckled," You know... call me if she needs some deserts."  
"Ya? I might..." Crowley said. He headed some pans banging and movement from upstairs and said," Look's like either Remus or Kreacher is awake. Tell Sam to call when he can."  
"Will do..." Loki said as the call ended. Crowley slipped over Lucas and tightened the blanket around him before slipping into the kitchen to see Kreacher and Aziraphale chatting while the elf cooked and Aziraphale brewed coffee and tea. Kreacher turned and said," Good Morring, Snake master."   
"I'll tell you again... please drop the master thing," Crowley mumbled as Aziraphale gave him his mug of coffee," Thanksss, Angel."  
The kitchen open and it was Remus followed in by Rose, Bku, Harry, and the Weasly twins. Fred yawned and said," Are we going have to call you Professor now?"   
"Not yet..." Crowley replied as he sipped his coffee. His phone rang again and Crowley sputtered out his drink," Somebody tell me it's not..."  
He pulled his phone out again and baulked at the caller ID before answering," Fergus?"

* * *

  
At a hotel at a crossroad, the Demon known to few as Fergus McLeod and to more as his father's name( and whose full name was if anyone looked close enough at his Gringott's birth records was Fergus McLeod Crowley) watched as Dumbledor met with Zachariah after meeting with him. Fergus frowned and vanishes before calling his father.  
"Fergus?" Crowley asks.   
"Hello, Father... you would happen to be with any wizards at the moment?" Fergus asks. Crowley frowns," Fergus... it's been over 15 years since I last heard from you and this is what you ask? I thought I taught you better than that..."   
"You did... But..." Fergus tried. Crowley huffed," Manners Fergus. You may be the king of the crossroads but you still use manner."  
"Father... Fine. Fine, How are you?" Fergus gave in. Crowley smirked and Aziraphale sighed( over the years he had listened to one side and just given up on how un-demon like Crowley was) while the only two who seemed surprised with this was Fred and Gorge.   
"I am doing well... you?" Crowley asked. Fergus huffed," Would be better if another Apouclipes wasn't on the bloody rise again. Speaking of that... That school that you've been so interested in?"  
"Don't tell me... Dumbledor has a deal?"  
"Multiple actually... but no that's not what I call about... He just met with one of Micheal's henchangels."   
Crowley's eye's silted and he asked," Which one?"   
" Zachariah."   
Crowley frowned and sighed," Fergus... send me a list of all of Dumbledor's deals. Owl mail if you could. Also, try to get the Colt back to the Winchester, and get a hold of Homes for me?"  
"Which one?" Fergus asked. Crowley sighed," Sherlock or Mycroft. Whichever one you can get a hold of first."  
"Well... Goodbye Father."   
"Goodbye, son."

* * *

  
Harry looked at Crowley and asked," So that was Fergus then?"   
"Ya. Angel, I think I will take Lucas with me. Might be safer..." Crowley hummed. Aziraphale nodded and handed the demon Lucas's bag. It was going to be a long year. 


	21. Chapter 21: American at Hogwarts

_ "Ya. Angel, I think I will take Lucas with me. Might be safer..." Crowley hummed. Aziraphale nodded and handed the demon Lucas's bag. It was going to be a long year.  _

* * *

It was two hours later when Lucas woke up. The boy yawned sleepily as Rose was telling Harry, Fred, George, and Bku( who was transformed at the moment) that month's full moon adventurer, and Remus, Sirius, Hella, Sahla, and Fenrir talked about something that wasn't much important. Lucas imedently noticed the foreboding tone in the house. He jumped from the couch. Moon jumped up from next to his sister and barked catching the attention of the teenagers. Rose looked at Lucas and smiled," Morring... Lucas. Aziraphale is in the kitchen while I think Crowley went to the Shop real quick to grab his lesson plans."

Ihislle the Conception Bank silver boa slithered up Rose's arms to her neck and hissed into her ear. Rose smirked," Ihislle like's you... That's good. He's a good judge of character." 

Crowley came into the house and mumbled," That snake know's more about souls than some angels and demon's do..." 

Lucas rushed up to the demon and asked," Is Sammy and Uncle De okay?" 

"They'll be aright kido, Loki called this morning explaining what happened..." 

"An...and John?" Lucas stuttered out( even if John was a meanie he was still Sammy and De's dad.) Crowley scooped up the kid and frowned," I don't kid... Loki didn't me know about him," sensing the worry in the seven-year-old Crowley told him," How do you feel about coming to Hogwarts early with me?" 

Lucas's eyes widen almost comically as he asked," Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Crowley asked. Harry chuckled," Do you want us to answer that honestly?" 

Crowley laughed," Ya, you do have a point there Harry, but I am telling the truth this time." 

Lucas smile widened as he asked," Could I meet... McGonggle?" 

"McGonagall? I am sure she'll allow that... Better eat something before we go..." Crowley said before they headed into the kitchen. Kreacher handed the boy a plate of Scrambled Eggs and Bacon( Cheesy and Chivy eggs. I once again have to thank The Unofficial Harry Potter Cookbook by Dinah Bucholz for Britsh, Scottish, French, Balganerin and Irish style meals. For without her book I would be lost). As Lucas ate Crowley mumbled through his class plans a bit trying to organize the lesson plans by year. Babbling was actually quite competent compared to some of the other professors that had been hired, even so, Crowley wanted to see where each year was, thus for each class he planed a small quiz. Once Lucas had finished. Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the cheek before he and Lucas went through the fireplace.

* * *

It was a slow day for cases, Sherlock felt. Even if he normally felt that time was too slow for him he could help but feel that today was extra slow. Mycroft had already left the house (that they shared since being dropped off by The Professor about four or more years ago) for his job in the Britsh government. Frowning he flipped through the underside of his mattress for his marijuana, only to find it absent. He groaned before hearing the tell-tale sign of a TARDIS. The 21-year-old man looked to his window and frowned as he watched a pre-world war 1 wardrobe materialize in the back garden. Another groan erupted from his mouth as the door's swung open and The Professor walked out followed by his cousin Laurence. Laurence's long brunt hair had been cut since the last time Sherlock had seen him and now looked windswept as if he had been playing a sport in the air( but Sherlock reason that was too out of the ordinary for Laurence) and his blue eyes seemed to have just returned from being dilated. His was a bit ruffled as well. They walked in and the Professor called out," Sherlock? Mycroft? Anyone home?" 

Sherlock groaned as he wrapped his sheet around him and walked down the stairs( he was naked before this). The Professor frowned and sighed," Sherlock... go put some clothes on."

"No..." 

Laurence sighed," How long since your last dose?" 

Sherlock groaned again and sat down," last night. Gone now." 

"Sherlock... you need to stop this. Mycroft called me last night and you know how much he hates calling for help. We're worried about you," The Professor said to her youngest son. Sherlock glared but said nothing else. His 16-year-old( at least he looked like a sixteen-year-old) took out a watch from his pocket and frowned," Professor, I told George I would meet them at Diagonally Tomorrow and you know how he gets." 

The Professor tossed him her key and said," Send it back. I am meeting with your father later." 

"Of course you are..." Laurence mumbled as he caught the key and headed out. The Professor sighed and said," Sherlock... you can't keep doing this. You have a whole life ahead of you." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and the Professor sighed," Your father was much the same when I first met him. Such a brilliant mind hidden in within a haze of heroin and other drugs. It took quite a lot to pull him out from that... But when I finally did, that brilliant mind saved a lot of people, solved problems I never thought could be solved. And in a blink of a moment, I fond love." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes again before asking," why are you here Mother?"

"Lestrade asked me to bring you to London. He has a case for you, and trust me it's a dozy. So go get dressed, and pack a bag, because London has som Myisterys that only your mind can solve," The Professor explained. 

* * *

When Booklist letters came in that day, in Waterloo, Hermoine was surprised to see a blue and bronze badge with a second letter in her's. Fenrir was at St Mongo's( signing the forms for Bill's release and the Wolf council's confirmation on the being his teacher{mentor} as well as talking to him about what happened) and Jörmung had gone to Hogwarts a week ago. So Sleipnir had been looped into watching her with Magey, Merlin, Arthur, Narfi and Vail helping out. Magey heard Hermoine's squeal of happiness and as the soon to be 15 years old rushed down the stairs.

"I am a Prefect!" She yelled.

Magey smiled as Sleipnir asked," What's a Prefect?" 

"means she has the power to assign detention... and the such. It's quite the honour," Merlin said. Magey chuckled," I was my year's Prefect... the first Hufflepuff Prefect." 

Arthur looked at her," really?" 

"I am slightly older than you Arthur... Merlin was the first Slytherin one, and head boy." 

"Oy! Sal only chouse me because he knew my father..." Merlin countered. Magey shook his head," No, he chose you because you were the only one who actually paid attention in his classes. Now if you excuse me, I need to head to the school before Umbitch decides to start going through my quarters. She's done that to every staff member who's pissed her off. Snape had to hex her away from his twice now and Jörmung had to scare her away from mine and his three times." 

She jumped into the fireplace and Hermoine stated," That a violation of privacy laws." 

Sleipnir snorted," more than that... who hired her?" 

"Fudge... unfortenly." 

* * *

Crowley was showing Lucas around the School when they met Umbridge. Lucus upon seeing her hid behind Crowley's legs as the Blobfish look-a-like screeched," Professor Crowley, have you seen Professor Anf..... is that a child?" 

"Doloras... if every member of the Wizmond was as stupid as you seem to be no one get anything done. My self and Aziraphale are babysitting Lucas here for a few years while his father is in the middle of a battle in America," Crowley stated folding his sunglasses and placing them in his pocket. Umbridge looked at him but said nothing as Severus and Minerva came in. The Deputy headmistress smiled at Crowley and said," This must be young Lucas. You said he would want to meet me?"

"Minerva, Severus, Meet Lucas Burr-Winchester( there I am again hyphing names), Lucas, Professors Minerve McGonagall and Severus Snape." 

Umbridge scuffed and marched off. Crowley smiled before putting his glasses back on. Severus nodded to him and said," Crowley?" 

"Harry's doing fine... Had some Dementor troubles but Sahla and Hela were there to scare them off. Nothing some chocolate and a good sleep wouldn't fix. And yes I do have those ingredients you asked for... probably wouldn't find any that ponent this side of the channel," Crowley said before handing the Potion's master a bag of plant ingredients. Minerva looked at Crowley then to Lucas and pulled out a bar of Hunnyduke's chocolate and asked Lucas," Would you like some chocolate? And I can answer any questions you may have?" 

Lucas took the chocolate and Minerva's hand as she led him to her classroom. Crowley sighed and asked Severus," Now what is it?" 

"Last year Dumbledor asked me if Harry had ever woken up with nightmares about the Dark Lord... And now he's asking if he's been having visions... Now normally I would lie to him about such things but since you and Aziraphale had mentioned the list of blocks that you Found on Harry at the start of first year... I wondered if these could be a symptom of the Horcex," Severus told the fallen Angel as they headed to Crowley's office. Crowley hummed," I don't know much of the Horcexs in general... but those do seem to be common among the victims of possession. In fact, Fenrir had checked in on Qurirle last week. He's experienced such things... It also sounds like those who have been given demon blood at birth... to a lesser extent anyways. Not that it matter's in Harry's case as we had the Goblin's remove the blocks and Horcex. Though it brings back what Mr Fitzsimons said when we bought Harry's wand..." Crowley told the Slytherin as they walked into his office. Crowley had yet to personalize it much but the pictures of him and Aziraphale from throughout the years( There was one from, the right before the Apocalypse, The '90s, '80s, '70s, '60s, '50s and all the way back to 1816) dotted around the room along with pictures from Harry's tenth birthday party, Harry boarding the Train for the first time, The pictures of him and Norberta, of him and his friends, of just him, Rose, Bku, Hermoine, and Draco, of him and Warlock, then of Harry, Aziraphale, and Crowley. Pictures of Harry, The Them, and the Interhouse Marauders. There was also a picture of Crowley teaching Harry how to drive( that was taken a few months ago) and one of Harry, Lucas, Warlock, and Adam( there were also various pictures of Crowley with some famous faces such as The Beatles, Queen, one of him, Albert Enistine and Aziraphale, One of him, Newt Scamander, Credence Barbone, and Jacob Kowalski. There were more of course but some of them weren't up yet or Severus had no idea who they were {It is my headcanon that Albert Enisitne was a muggle-born wizard} and they are to many to count). Severus looked around at these before asking," What did Fitzsimons say?"

Crowley frowned," What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" 

"It's a children's tale, mostly. But there are three, The Elder wand, The Cloke of Invisibility, and the Resurrection Stone, why?" 

"It's not just a children's tale, Severus... Those three items really were created by Death himself, but just because you own them douse not make you the master of Death. It's a destiny that only Fate, Death, or capital G God could create. Owning the three items douse make it easier for Repears to obey you but only because the title makes one near immortal. Only Death himself can reap the Master of Death, hence why he can chouse..." Crowley clarified before sitting down at the desk and sighing," Fitzsimons told Harry that he's destined for one wand impticlaer... The wand he uses now is only a substitude, one of the reasons it has three cores actually." 

"What Wand?"

"The Elder Wand... Hela has been looking for the Resurrection Stone, while one of Sphinx's old colleges has been looking for the Invisibility cloke. Did you know that Harry is descended from Ignotus Peverell? Ignotus was gifted The Invisibility Cloke... but it wasn't in the Valts and no one can find it. The Gaunt's are descendants of Cadmus Peverell... and the last known owner of their ring was none other than Tom Riddle... well we've looked into it and he doesn't have it," Crowley sighed and looked up," And you wouldn't guess who's rumoured to have the Wand." 

"Dumbledore?" Severus sneered. Crowley chuckled," I take that back then... Well."

He began but an Owl had flown in from the window and dropped a letter in front of the Demon. Severus looked at it and asked," Whose Fergus?" 

"My biological Son... dug up a few things on Albus that might explain somethings to me. Now, I need to check up on Lucas." 

"Yes speaking of him, You said Burr-Winchester... not as in the Men of Letters Henry Winchester? Right?" 

"Yes and no, Henry's grandchildren. Sam and Dean, brilliant hunters, but... completely beside the point here," Crowley said. Severus nodded and left heading back to the dungeons. This seemed to be over his head. 

* * *

A letter that's what had been sent from one of the Weasley twin's only friend in the family anymore, Percy( of all people{ who started relizeing the mistakes of the family over the summer[ truns out Percy is Aromatic and Asexeul and that pisss of Molly more that the rilization that Charlie is Asexeul and The twins are Bi/Gay, but he asn't said anything yet but the reation of Charlie deffent set her expetations] and had told the Twins sorry pleathera of times} was one of their only biological family members who still cared). And that what cements to the twins that they no longer count as family in the eyes of most of the Weasley clan.

_ Dear Fred and Geroge,  _

_ The letter came in yesterday and in the most unfortent case, Ronald had been chosen as the Griffendor Prefect. _

The letter started, Laurnce who had stated at Grimaled Place after sending the Professor's TARDIS back to her looked over Geroge's shoulder and mummbled," There is no way McGongal okay that."

Geroge nodded in agreement," No way ." 

" There has to been a mistake. No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect, " Fred stated. Bku huffed," Dumbledor has never been quite right in the mind... and he hasn't been in his right mind for a while now." 

Remus sighed," I feel as if he never was... Thinking about it now..." 

Sirius growned," I have to agree..." 

The Twins retured to the Letter as it countied on,

_ I was quite shocked but said nothing about it. Mum had compltely and utterly lost her mind. Got him a new broom as well as a new rat. _

Harry looked at the twins and asked," He asn't had a pet since second year?"

"He was convinced Scabbers had died and didn't want to ruin his 'image', or somthing," Gerorge said before Fred mumbled," He's not even on the team... why whould he need a broom?" 

Rose huffed," Becase he plans on trying out... who's the captain now?"

"Me..." Gerorge said. Rose, Bku and Harry laghed then Rose hissed," I think he's going to go stright to Dumbledor then... best quite while you can. Give it to Angila or even McCormic..." 

The Twins nodded as they truned back to the letter.

_ Mum had screamed when she cound out and said,"I don’t believe it! I don’t believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That’s everyone in the family!” _

_ I am deeply sorry to say she seemed to not only to forget about you two but she frogot that Charlie wasn't a prefect. I had asked her,"What are Charlie, Fred and Gerorge, next-door neighbors?” _

"He didn't?" The Twins said in unison as the read on.

_ I belive I am no longer wellcome at home now. I am wrighting this from the Lovegood's place and hope that I'll be able to aford a flat in London by the end of this year.  _

_ Your brother Percivel. _

Laurnce looked at the sigh off and said," He didn't wright weasly..." 

"No... he didn't. You don't think?" Fred asked while Geroge frowned," That she disowned him as well? It's highly likely... Hey Sirius?"

Sirius looked at him and asked," Yeah?"

"You don't think you could lend a hand?" Fred asked. Sirius nodded," Might as well help him out uh? Yeah I can do that..."


	22. Chapter 22: Memories and The Now

It is said that taking time is the best way to the heart of both Angels and Humans. Crowley learned that the hard way and thus waiting roughly six or seven years compared to 600 thousand was nothing. Because in the end, he knew who his heart belonged to. The plan was for his and Aziraphale's wedding was for this November in Tadfield. And planing around the school year was a must. Crowley sighed. Only hours before the train would leave Kings Crossed and only hours before he would see Aziraphale. Crowley smiled softly as he got up from the couch in their quarters and hummed as he went through the list of deals one more time.

_ Summoner: Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  _

_ Age of Sommoner:  _

_ Date: July 30th, 1926  _

_ Demon: Tagmoth  _

_ Somoner: Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  _

_ Age of Somoner: 34 years  _

_ Deal: Somoner asked for the power of persuations  _

_ Collection Date: Standard Ten years  _

_ Date: July 1st, 1931  _

_ Demon: Daketh  _

_ Somoner: Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  _

_ Age of Somoner: 39 years  _

_ Deal: Summoner asked To be given 111 more years of life  _

_ Extra: Collection date of last Deal evoked  _

_ Collection date: July 1st 2042  _

The list continued on until the most recent in 2001. In order to find Harry, done by Furges. 

"Well... that douse sum up things then..." Crowley said before looking at his watch. Twelve minutes left until the train left. Crowley hummed as he tossed the papers into his briefcase and tossed the briefcase into the closet. As he did something flashed through his mind. 

* * *

_ The Before times. _

_ He was...someone... A name flashed in his mind, Zelphale, The Guardian of Children, Healer. Of course, what did that mean? He was A Guardian and a Healer? But what else... Everyone else had a class. Rapheal, Tenebris, and Gabriel were Archangels. There were the Sephirm, the different tires of Cherubim, the intelligentia, The Scribes, The Grigori, the Rit Zien and more. But Zelphale found he was the only one of his kind. His question was why. He was under Raphael's command but so where others classes. It didn't matter who commanded, because that just meant that your grace was more like that archangel. Raphael had nature, Lucifer water, Micheal Fire, Gabriel Wind, Tenebris was darkness, and Amendiel was the Aether. His was that of nature. His friends varied. Castiel's was that of Water, Balthazar's _ _ was that of Aether, Aziraphale's was that of fire, Samandriel's was that of wind, and Eros was that of Darkness( yes when Tenebris left so did Eros and adopted the Greek's version of him), and Bylunzar's( taken form a Slavic god but not the god, just took the name for the root) was that of Ather. The six of them where friend but only before he voice his questions. _

_ "Why don't I have a class?" Zelphale asked them. Samandriel and Castiel were still fledgelings at the time and Samandriel asked," Class?" _

_ Bylunzar hiss at them( he was the second oldest, Zelphale was the oldest, and Bylunzar was followed by Aziraphale, Eros then Balthazar, Castiel, and Samandriel)" You should question such things Zelphale..." _

_ "You will get yours soon Samandriel... Tenebris said as much... And Zelphale, What do you mean you don't have one?" _

_ "Well, Aziraphale and you are Cherubim, be it different tiers. Balthazar is an intelligentia, and so is Bylunzar, and I overhear Samuiel say he's placing Castiel either of a Sephirm or a praesidium... And obviously, Samandriel is too young to get his yet... but you all have one... I never got mine," Zelphale stated. Bylunzar hushed him," It's Wrong to question Father and Mother!" _

_ "It can't be that wrong... Samuiel, Gabriel, and Tenebris douse it all the time," Balthazar said picking at his scroll sachale. Aziraphale pointed out," But they are ARCHangels, not angels... and Balthazar you're going to undo the stitching if you keep picking at you sachale like that." _

_ Castiel huffed," Nomie, Bulzaiel, and Husiarizel do it as well." _

_ "And Father has been talking about having Samuiel punishing them," Bylunzar said. Zelphale frowned," Why can't he do himself?" _

_ Bylunzar glared and stood up," Castiel, Samadriel, Aziraphale, Balthazar let's go. We should hang around those who question Mother and Father." _

_ Castiel and Samadriel got up quickly and Balthazar reluctantly followed the younger ones with Bylunzar. Aziraphale slowly got up and turned to the older angel," I... I am... I... Zalphy... you really shouldn't question them, but I can tell this bothering you... Mabey Raphael or Tenebris could answer those questions you have." _

_ The one angel who Zalpheal could always rely on left him with more questions than he had before. _

* * *

Crowley stumbled back into the wall and held his head in his hands mumbling to himself," What? What the bloody hell's sake was that?" 

There was a knock on the door and Crowley mumbled," Ya?" 

The door opened to reveal Lucas and Minerva. Lucas looked at Crowley and whispered," are you alright?" 

"I am not sure kiddo... Minerva? What time is it?" Crowley answered. Minerva said," It's just after 9'o clock. why?" 

"Have to tell Aziraphale something, is all. Maby call Loki... or Sphinx. Though I am not sure if they have the floo where they're at." 

Minerva nodded as they walked down the stairs( or tired to in Crowley's case. He wasn't doing so well after that flash of the past). Minerva kept glancing worriedly at Crowley as they walked. It wasn't until they reach the first floor did she sigh and say," Crowley I hardly think your fit to teach, let alone walk at this moment." 

" 'll be fine by Monday. Azira... Talking to Azira will help," Crowley said before muttering under his breath," hopefully." 

* * *

After making sure that Harry, Rose, Bku, Laurence and the Weasley twins got on the Train Aziraphale teleported to Hogsmeade station and dusted off any dust on his coat and hummed a tune as he walked down the road to Hogwarts. Once there he walked in to find Crowley leaning against the wall with a worried looking Minerva and Lucas. 

"Angel..," Crowley muttered looking weakly at him. Aziraphale rushed over and asked," Crowley, dearest what happened?" 

" 'M not sure, Angel. Got a flashback of some sort... from Before( yes that need to be capitalized) all of a sudden. Remember... somthing I guess." 

"Oh Crowley... Minerva would you give me a moment with him. Lucas can come with of course, but it might be a bit hard..." Aziraphale started but was interrupted by Umbridge," Oh Mr Fell... I was meaning to talk to you." 

"I am afraid it'll have to wait, Umbit...birdge, my finance need s my help at the moment, and it can not wait," Aziraphale said before picking up Crowley who made some sort of sound( to adio it," narrphj?") and walked up to their quarters, leaving a laughing Lucas, as bitched-faced Umbitch, and a Minerva who was trying and failing at stifling a laugh.

* * *

Aziraphale managed to get them to their quarters without coming across any of the other staff, and placed him down on the couch before asking," Crowley dear, why don't you tell me what you meant earlier?"

"I remembered who I was... Remember how I told Sam about Zelphale?" 

"Yes, I do... I also remember how you had taken about two days to sleep... Worried both me and Harry, why?" 

"That' sss who I was... Zssalphale..." 

"You... but... Oh, Crowley... I am so sorry, Dear," Aziraphale whispered realizing what exactly that entailed. Crowley hissed out," 's not your fault Angel, Wassn't then anyway' sss. After the fall... really it' sss fine." 

"But...." 

"Angel. It's fine... besides if Tenebris is right about how long we've got, best if we don't dwell on the Before... But the Now." 

"Yes... you're right dear." 

* * *

The school year was filled with monicome compared to the other year's in everyone's oppions. The only thing that stopped most of Harry's friends from just quiting was that november. 


	23. Chapter 23: Becuase I Love You I Will Rebel....{Crowley and Aziraphale's Chapter}

** November 25th, 2006: Tadfield, England.  **

Aziraphale paced around the cottage they had rented for both the wedding and the Honeymoon( which would be the week that followed. They got Vali and Narfi to cover that week{ a whole lot of planning and begging to Loki survived this} the more begging to get Sphinx and Loki to preside over the wedding) Merlin, Magey and Athema where chosen to be the bridesmaid( yes Merlin lost a bet with Arthur thus Merlin had to wear a dress{ it was funny at the time} and well Aziraphale was alright with this). Magey sighed," Relex Azira... you're going to wear a tail in the floor if you keep up the pacing." 

"It's easy for you to say Mage... you haven't been married before," Merlin reminded her trying to in his scarf. Anathema looked at him," When did you marry?"

"I am Rose's anstore... It was about a decade after Arthur died... kinda a rebond if you think about. Anyways I had meant Salzar's kids in Hogwarts, it a sorta mutual agreement on Sal's and Mine part and well... need to get my mind off the battle. One thing led to another..." 

"And of course Arthur knows right?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Why wouldn't he? It's just like how you know about Crowley and Rowena... Not to mention I am also engaged." 

Magey looked at her pseudo brother and gasped," He didn't?"

"When?" Anathema asked. Merlin chuckled," last week, over dinner." 

"Oh, Crogatulates Merlin!" Anathema said. Magey smiled," It's about bloody time." 

"That's wonderful, Merlin. I always knew there was something more between you two," Aziraphale said as he stopped his pacing. There was a knock on the door and Anathema opened it so the four could see Sphinx dressed in a royal purple dress and black heels. Her hair done in the style Aziraphale remembered from Before with not gold but silver braided in. She smiled," Aziraphale... I believe it's time then?" 

"Oh... Tenebris... I am not sure if I can do this," Aziraphale sighed. Sphinx or as she now was revealed to the others, Tenebris Cealem, smiled," Oh little, brother of mine, You could do this in the Before, you can do this Now." 

She placed her hand on his chin and tilted it up," Your the purest in Micheal's command. And since Father nor Mother is here to give you to him, I will."

She took her hand away and hugged him," I believe in you Aziraphale... far more than I believe in my self at the moment." 

Aziraphale smiled as the stepped away. Magey gasped and said," I can't believe it... you're... you're a...an an angel?"

"No... I am an archangel. Funny enough... Azira here knew since Harry's Party."

"Adam knew as well... you came to warn him didn't you?" Anathema said. Tenebris chuckled," Of course he did... I am his aunt and was his nanny for most of his life... The Youngs aren't the most active parents." 

* * *

At the same time as this Crowley was hiding under his wings. Arthur, Newton and Loki sighed. The only reason he and Sphinx where here was because next to Crowley and Aziraphale begging was because the manged to convince Lucifer to spend time with his son( which that in its self was a merical for them) and as the oldest of them... well it gave him the power to truly bind them and well that is way Crowley was hiding, because Loki had told him this.

"Crowley..." Loki sighed as he bent down to his brother( All the archangel in the beginning saw, felt and treated the other angels as siblings but the other angels only saw the archangels as brothers unless they were apart of the fledgeling group, and made of the same grace type. So while both Crowley and Aziraphale were in the same Fledgeling group{ not nearly out at the same time as mentioned earlier... Crowley is in fact about what would be three human year equivalents of time... time was really a thing in the Before so it not really how old he really is... it's harder to describe then it is to describe the ages of Timelords and other immortals} so it's not incest in the slightest way{ think of it as Chuck and The Goddess are Adam and Eve, therefor all of us are related but it's not incest in the way we think of it... Or it's sort of like Zeus and Hera? It's hard to explain} So I am going to stop trying now) and peered through his feathers," Crowley... come on..." 

"Gabriel... Tenebris once said only mates could be bonded like that... We can't be... I don't... there is no... no way we can," Crowley whispered out so low that neither Arthur or Newton heard. Gabriel hummed," and who, if you can remember, is the one who has them all wrighten in her mind instead of profits? From, Angels, to Demons, to gods and goddess, to Vampires, to Werewolfs? Who was in charge of the cupids and lead Eros in the Before?" 

" But... I... he... we..." Crowley studdered out. Gabriel sighed," Crowley do you remember who you were Before?" 

Crowley stared at him before he nodded yes and muttered," Zelphale... I was also known as Zaazenachael to the Healers." 

"Then trust me, please." 

* * *

Lucifer stood in a tux as he muttered tried to remember the right words. The last time he had even heard this... It was for Hanna and Anneiel... and last he heard Anneiel had ripped her own grace out, but that's sorta besides the pont at this time. The point he never presided over this and it was. 

"Well, more to the point even," he sighed as he thought," Why did I agree to this?" 

"Think you said that last part out loud," A voice said. Lucifer turned to see a redheaded woman in a black trenchcoat. On of the teen that Crowley taught smiled at her," Professor?" 

"Laurence, Let's yes... right this a bit after that then, Kao Kao, then," She said before smirking," Timelord, Devil," 

She mentioned to her self than to Lucifer then smiled again," You sister invited me, as did Crowley. Suppose it's a thank you for helping last year. Glad to help, anyways."

Lucifer looked at her as the door's opened and Crowley( eyes dryed, wings put away and smiling thankfully) followed by Gabriel and Arthur.

"Aha just the being I wanted to see, Hello again Arthur been a few centeries."

Arthur took a moment before stumbling out," Who? Who are you?"

"Right... different regen... Seventh I think? maby it three? yeah no, it was four, yes I wore dresser back then... think you cased that regienotion? Ya," the Professor chuckled as she flipped on the pew. Laurence sighed," Lucifer, Arthur, Loki, meet my aunt, The Professor."

Gabriel chuckled," Professor who?"

The Professor chuckled," Just the Professor, Please. Someone ment the Doctor last year...."

The redhead sitting next to Laurance smiled," Yea, like him. A bit all over the place..."

The Professor laughed," He gets worse... Timetravlers always do... when we were younger, much much younger, he was a stick in the mud in every sense of the phase. I am of course is about two or three thousand years older than him, the last of the ancients. Feel's not so nice see saying that out loud." 

Crowley chuckled," Wardrobe still working for ya?" 

"Oh, ya and thank you for that us setmetial fool got to stick together, don't we. Speaking of setmetialtality, When did he fold?"

"Yule last year. Now, are we ready then?" Adam answered. The Professor chuckled," I like you." 

On of Adam's friends smiled and said," Do you think it'll cont of magic in front of mundanes if none of us aren't, mostly on a tenacity?"

"You're with at least two professors Warlock, not to metton..." 

"Ah, no you, Fred and George are 17 but you were all born before the school year so don't. I just recently turned 16," Warlock stated( "fuck... why douse Gabriel and Tenebris think this a good idea?" Lucifer thought when heard this) 

George sighed," Once again we point out, two professors Warlock." 

Warlock smirked and pulled out a stick then cast something as a piano rolled into the garden from the living space's backdoors. Crowley smiled," You remembered?"

"Of course? I did, not something you forget," Warlock smiled as he sat down. Adam stood next to him and smiled," Ready then?"

" 've been ready since before Eden," Crowley said. 

* * *

As the people in the garden sat in the pew's Tenebris folded her wings and smiled as she watched, from the cottage's back door, Pepper tossed flower petales. She smiled at her younger brother and said," Ready?" 

"Yes, I think I am," Aziraphale said as he took her arm and followed Merlin, Magey and Anathema out of the cottage. Warlock was played Only Fool's Fall In Love by Elvis Presley ( Adam of course, was singing the song which led to Fred{ who was filming the entire thing for future recall and ant one who couldn't make it[ I.E Victor, Jörmung, and Remus] because two of those who couldn't make had to make sure a cuirten Blobfish didn't go after them} smirked a little at the adorableness of the two). Teneberis smirked at her older brother and both knew what that smirk meant( See, you can be happy you assbutts). She smiled as Crowley took Aziraphale's had and she went to sit next to The Professor. Lucifer cleared his through and said," So, we are gathered here, today to witness the binding of not only two souls but two beings who are truly meant to be. A love that seems to bend all odds, opticals, and trails. One that I believe we all here, are in a pleivge of witnessing today. So, Crowley, Serpent of Eden, Guardian of Children, and Healer, Do you take, Aziraphale, Guard of the Eastern Gate to be yours forever and always and beyond the finale days?" 

"I have been wanting to say this since the Beginning, Yes. I do take Aziraphale, Guard of the Eastern Gate to be mine forever and always, and beyond the final days," Crowley said taken Aziraphale's hands in his. Lucifer didn't smile( he did... Of course, he did, because at least one of his brothers are happy now) and asked," And Do Aziraphale, Guard of the Eastern Gate take, Crowley, Serpent of Eden, Guardian of Children and Healer to be yours forever and Always, And beyond the final days?" 

"Since I first met you, I have always wanted to tell you. At first, I was scared of Father or Mother's wrath, Then we for a long while I had no idea what had happened to you, and after that, we were on opposites of a war neither of us wanted, but now I have no fear of that, so Yes, I do take you, Crowley, Serpent of Eden, Guardian of Children and Healer to mine forever and always, and beyond the final days." 

"By the power given to me, I now pronounce the two of you Bonded," Lucifer said. Crowley pulled his angel( and wasn't that a thrilling thought) into a tight hold as he kissed him. Their wings unfolded and The three older siblings smiled to themselves. 


	24. Chapter 24: Tales of Tall Love part 1

** 2007 ** ** Feburary,  **

Sam sighed as he looked at the letter from Loki.

_ Dear Sam, _

_ I am writing this becase it's the only way not to be tracked. I need to talk to you, I have to tell you something. If you could meet me at Springfield Univirsty sometime this month please send this letter back with the bird that broght it, with the date.  _

_ Yours, L. _

Sam had read the lead twice now and sighed. A Letter form Lucas as well as a phone call from Crowley that told them what was happing in England so far made ment that whatever Loki wanted to tell him didn't have anything to do that, but that did nothing to sooth him. He truned to Dean and sighed before tossing a shoe at him. It him in his face and Dean woke up shouting," What was? Did you throw your shoe at me?"

"Yep... Look I fond a case in Springfield, Ohio... The Universty?" Sam lied. 

"How?" Dean asked. Sam frowned," Newspaper?" 

"Is that a question?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head," No... Look it's a case, and it's not that far from here?"

"Fine... will take it." 

Sam smiled took out a pen and quickly wrote the date on the back said," Let me know when you're ready..."

Sam jumped into the bathroom where a dove waited for him and he gave him the latter with the date. 

* * *

The students at Hogwarts soon learned that Crowley was not someone you wanted to piss off. 

* * *

"Professor Crowley, I am inspecting your class today," Umbitch said. Crowley huffed," I stand by what I said the first time met you. What gives you that right... Now, if you excuse me I am teaching a class... maby you can learn a thing or two." 

Crowley smiled and pulled out a piece of chalk," Alright Class as began. Textbook away, parchment, ruin sheets, and quills out. Mis Parkinson, please collect the ruin sheets and put them on my desk. Mr Anglo if you would kindly not cheat."

He said this as he began writing down the word, "Ancient Norse Runiectic codes." 

Umbridge huffed and coughed," Professor," 

"Not my name, and please raise your hand next time," Crowley said smirking as he looked around then asked," First off what do you know of Norse Runiectics? Anyone?"

Pansy, Hermoine, and Rose's hand went straight up. Crowley's amusement was clear," Miss Griffens, Miss Granger-Lokidótti, and Miss Parkinson let's see if someone else could answer, first. Anyone? Anyone at all? Alight then. Let's see, Mr Babington."

"Yes?" 

"Do you know anything about Norse Runietics?"

"No, sir." 

"Well, then. Miss Granger-Lokidótti, please tell the class the starts of Norse Runietics codes?"

"Nose Runietics was arguably the original Norse written language. This proceded many of the modern-day ruins as well as even more ancient ruins. It is also arguably the most use in warding and protection runietic spells, that being said it is also the least common." 

Crowley smiled," Five points to Ravenclaw for the apt description Mis Granger-Lokidótti. Now can anyone tell me the first ruins that where found was?"

At this one other hand rose up. Crowly looked surprised and said," Miss Risewell?"

"The year they where foud sir was 1456 A.D," Risewell said. Crowley smiled," Correct, five points to Griffendor." 

Umbitch rose her hand and Crowley's smile turned to a sneer," Yes Mis Umbridge?"

"You not teaching them any thing, Professor Crowley. And it's Professor Umbridge," The blobfish said. Crowley's sneer grew," I am actually. See in order to teach I must know what they already know and build on that. As you can see I don't follow a set plan most of the time. Now... I said Miss because you are at this moment my student not a collage. This is the best way to see how I teach is it not?" 

Crowley smirked and turned back to the board before saying," Norse Runitics as Miss Granger-Lokidótti often is seen as the original Norse written language. This is because, the Original Norse, whether Mandane or not where heavily led by their gods, spells, wards, and ruins as a whole. Now that in its self is a history leason that you may ask Professor Anfarwol about or when he gets back Mr Fell-Crowley."( and saying that hyphened name sent a shiver of happiness down his spine). None of the students said anything about the name quite use to it by now( it's been three months so of course, they were)

Umbridge soundly got up and stormed up. As she left the class broke into laughter and apludes as Crowley said," And that's how you get rid of a Blobfish, children."

* * *

Aziraphale had no idea how he let Gabriel rope him into this... He wasn't like Crowley, he didn't really like his animal form( while yes it had it's used he could really enjoy much in thank you very much). So being a literal carrier pigeon( okay so it was dove sue. He's complaining) for a week was, to put it simply, terrible. And he deeply missed his demon. So his musing stopped when he finally reached the ap...(it's a flat that's what he is calling it), the flat that Gabriel had decided to stay in for the month( honestly he kept moving every month) and perched on the window still doing his best to glare at the offending glass. Gabriel saw him and chuckled as he rolled up the window. Aziraphale dropped the letter on the Archangel's head and morphed back," That's the last I do that for another millina." 

Gabriel stifled a chuckle," I am sorry, but with everything going on..."

"yes, I know but please finger something else out... Now if you will excuse me, Crowley has probably scared quite a few of the staff and students by now," With that Aziraphale disappeared. Gabriel chuckled a bit more before looking at the letter. One week. That's how long he had to wait. One week, he could do that, couldn't he?

* * *

Professor Cox walked towards Crawford Hall and saw a young attractive woman in a white dress is posed seductively, fixing her shoe outside of it. Cox fixed his tie and said," Excuse me. Are you lost?"

The Girl smiled seductively and replied to the question," No. I've been waiting for you, professor."

"Oh, are you in one of my classes?" Cox asked obviously trying to hold back his urgers( not very hard mind you but trying). The Girl tilted her head sadly," Don't you recognize me?"

As if the thought of disappointing this angelic( in his eyes of course) lady was a sin Cox told her," We-ell, they're big classes. Anyway, my office hours are Tuesday and Thursday mornings."

"Really? I was hoping I could see you now," She batted her eyes as she said this. The man stuttered before saying," Um, well, since you asked so nicely. Come on."

They walked into the office togather. And The Bait and been taken. 

They talked awhile before Cox asked," So, what can I do for you? How's the... um, paper coming?"

"Um, professor, I, uh, I have a confession to make," The girl said before looked at him suggestively and said," I'm not really one of your students. Maybe I should just go."

Cox seeing the moment says," Wait. I get it. I understand how you're feeling, and it's only natural. You are young and wide-eyed, and I'm somewhat of a celebrity around here."

He walks over and caresses her cheek in a lascivious and patronizing manner then says," Don't get me wrong, you're a very beautiful girl, but it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you. I just, um, I just respect you too much."

He kisses her fully lying before and as he douses so, her face turns hideously grey and rotted. He pulls back shuken with horror. 

"Oh my god!" Cox yells. And the greying corpse grunts out," What? Don't you like me anymore?"

She approaches him and he backs away knocking things over as she says," Am I not pretty? Don't you want me? Like the way, you wanted Julia Lawson? Or Bianca Myers? The two woman who comment suicide because you raped them then blackmailed them to be quiet? Or what about Janice Richardson and Sheila Edwards who started drinking and taking drugs because their parents told them they lied about what you did to them? Do feel guilty about that?" 

Cox glared," They would have destroyed my reputation!" 

"A reputation built on lies is no reputation at all," The guole said as she pushed the man out of the window.

* * *

Turns out that staying at a college as a janitor was more fun then he meant it to be. He was walking out of Crawford Hall that night after finishing up cleaning whistling to a song he had heard over the years. He heard the thump of something sold hitting the concrete and turns around to see Cox dead on the steps. He frowns the whispers under his breath," Dame it, I can't say I didn't try." 

* * *

A week later Sam groaned as they parked the impala at the Kings Lair motel. One week of driveing with Dean constantly asking how he knew about the case here( Dean had looked up any mysterious death's in the area) and Sam was done. He sighed and looked across the way to see the golden-haired god he was here for walking a dog( Sam had to stifle a laugh becuase, of course, he chouse a dog.) and got out of the Impala. He looked to Dean and said," I am going to on a walk. Might call Anthony and see how Lucas is doing... I just need to stretch my legs a bit."

"Yeah, Yeah go stretch your Gigantor legs, Sammy. I'll get a room," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and head towards the direction he saw Loki go. He soon catches up with him and smiles a bit," Fancy seeing you here."

"Sam, let's head to my apartment..." Loki muttered sneaking a quick glance to the building nearby. Sam nodded and they walked in. 

* * *

"So... Cox was an adultur?" Sam asked after Loki's explanation. He nodded but sighed," That's not quite why I asked you here though..."

"Obviously not, what's going on Loki?" Sam asked scared and worried. Loki could feel the worry and fear in his voice and frown before picking at the cake Sam and snuck over. He sighed and said," You know when we first meet in that coffee shop at Standford? How I said me and Sphinx were siblings?" 

"Yeah, I remember. Kinda hard to forget that day, why?" Sam asked. Loki smiled," You remember the name I gave the barista?" 

"Gabe... it's your code name, isn't?" Sam asked. Loki chuckled," In a way... You know about Crowley and Aziraphale right?" 

"Would you believe me if I said I was still wrapping my head around the whole angels being real thing?" Sam asked. Loki chuckled," Not one bit."

"Didn't think so. Heard they got married in November," Sam responded. Loki laughed," Yeah, it was nice. Adam and Warlock performed, Fred recorded the whole thing. Crowley had a panic attack beforehand but... well things worked out." 

Sam could feel there was something he was leaving out. Loki sighed and asked," Remeber when you first meant them?"

"Yeah... he said something about postponing the Apocalypse?" Sam asked. That's when Loki looked him in the eye and said," two year's sam... give or take a few months... I need to tell you something, Sam. Well more like show." 

Loki places his fingers on Sam's head and a rush of memory flooded his mind.

* * *

_ He was only three months old. And in his nursery. His Mom had just put him in his crib. Yet he wasn't alone. Some sense of his told him that there was two others with him. He babbled something and one them said something," I can't just let this happen." _

_ The other one spoke," Gabe... you have..." _

_ "Don't... Lu is out there somewhere not doing his job, that he wanted, I have do something."  _

_ "Dame it Gabe... fine, it's not like you don't already have your mark on him," the other's voice called out. A face with golden hair looked down at him and picked him up and held him as he told the other voice," They'll send someone who wouldn't be able to see it. On of the Princes, not the Lords or the fallen. A croupt soul."  _

_ "Well, what do you suggest then?" The voice said as she stepped into the moonlight. She was dressed in something that Sam's young mind couldn't place but she held her self like the queen from one of his older brother's story's. The Blond(Gabe his young mind supplied) held himself like a king even as he held Sam. Gabe sighed and in a language that wasn't what his mom and dad or even De spoke but Sam heard what he said as plain as English," I'll protect you, Sammy. I do whatever I need to no matter the cost on my life."  _

* * *

Sam was thrown back to the present when the words where said and he looked at Loki and said," That... That was you? But what did you mean by what you said?" 

"That's another memory all together Sam... something I am not sure either of us are ready to see again." 

"Again?"


	25. Chapter 25: Tales of Tall Love part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one a bit longer then normal but you'll see why in a few

_ "Again?" _

Loki nodded but said nothing more. Sam got up and sighed," I better go before Dean starts to worry. I might be able to convince him that it's just suidiced with the facts... if there isn't anything else that happen's while we're here."

Loki nodded," Was going to leave tomorrow anyway. Can't stay in one place for long. Heading to Los Vegas next week anyway." 

Sam nodded before leaving the apartment. After convincing Dean that it was just some coincident that a suicide had happened and it was really just that, they head to San Fransico( just in time for the full moon on the 3rd. 

* * *

The Professor waltzed into Deffry Vale High School with only the stubbornness of a Gallifreyan could hold. She was going to replace one of the still human teachers. and going by Joanna Holmes. She smiled as she sat down in the English classroom, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her blue eyes survived the room as Sherlock walked in with a red-haired woman. The Professor smiled reached her eyes," Thank you, Sherlock... I told you this case would be a Dozy."

"Mother... please." Sherlock groaned before he sat down in one of the desks. The Professor smiled," Sarah Jane Smith, Compaina of the Doctor. I am The Professor."

Sarah Jane looked at her," Your a timelord?"

"Of course she is..." Sherlock said. The Professor glared at her son but said," Yep... and if you hear that means the Doctor wouldn't be far behind If Micky Smith has anything to say about it. Don't mind Sherlock, he's upset with me for dragging him off to this." 

Sarah Jane looked at the two and said," He's your son?"

"Umm yes, of a previous Regeneration but my son none the less... We investigated the same thing as you are." 

Sarah Jane smiled then said," I'll let you know what I find then."

"Of course, Good Luck Sarah Jane Smith," The Professor said.

* * *

The next day after the bell rang, in the Physics laboratory, the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" He says as he wrights on the board and counties," So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay, let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" 

On boy with glasses raises his hands and the Doctor asks," Yes, er, what's your name?"

"Milo."

"Milo! Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge," answered the boy. 

The Doctor smiles as he answers," Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Once again it's only Milo who knows the answer also once again correct. This makes The Doctor ask," Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False."

"What is non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

This sends a warning to the Doctor who asks," Sixty-five thousand nine hundred and eighty-three times five?"

"Three hundred and twenty-nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen," Milo says without a pause. 

" and How do you travel faster than light?" The Doctor asks. Milo answers once again without a pause," By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty-six point seven recurring."

The Doctor's Jaw drops.

* * *

In the English Classroom The Professor encontor's the same encontor.

"Shakespeare's classic Romeo and Juliet, in which character says the famous quote,' A Rose by any other name would smell just as sweet'?" 

A boy raises his hand and the Professor says," Luke?"

"Romeo tells the Squire that, Mrs Homles." 

"And Hamilton was written by what playwright?"

"Hamilton was based on the biography by Ron Chernow," Luke replies. The Professor hummed and askes," and American Gods was written by?" 

"Neil Gaiman." 

She looked to the boy and nodded before counting to the lesson.

* * *

In the cafriara The Professor smiles as she sits down with her lunch next Sherlock, and watches The Doctor get his own lunch.

* * *

A young blonde slops mash into the Doctor's tray. He walks away with a grin. A little later she goes over to wipe his table and tell's him," Two days. Two days, we've been here."

"Yes... you have, I have been here a week," Sherlock adds.

The Professor rolls her eyes," Sherlock... don't interrupt. it's rude."

The Doctor look's at the two while they sit down next to him and smiles," Professor, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes... you are late. Speaking of Late... where is Jack?"

"Not sure... in all honesty. How's Laurence..." 

"Doctor, are you going to induce me?" Rose asks.

"Right... Rose, The Professor and her son Sherlock. And Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"I encountered the same in my own class. Are You eating those chips?" The Professor glared at the Doctor. He shrugged," Yeah, they're a bit different."

" I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this," Rose said. Sherlock groaned," It's very well behaved, this place."

"Reminds me a bit of home," The Professor said glaring around. The Doctor nodded," I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in." 

"We never did... Oh hello, Ross," The Professor said to the Head dinner Lady. The Lady( who if had encountered anyone who had met Umbridge would have been compared to her) growled at Rose," You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

"Oh, She was just making sure that Mr Smith's Chips were alright," The Professor told her. Rose nodded," He doesn't like the chips."

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work," She replied. Rose groaned and Sherlock groaned again," Not human." 

"Yes... I have heard you complain about that way too many times..." The Professor told him. As she watched Luke and another student leave. 

* * *

As Rose dried up the dishes she watched other dinner ladies wheel a large cooking oil drum through. The oil drum had loads of strange symbols on the side and the other dinner ladies wore breathing masks and heavy-duty protective gauntlets. Rose's phone rung and she answered it. It's Micky.

"What you got?"

"Confirmation..."

* * *

Micky himself is in a Library hacking into the army. He tells Rose," I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings. Lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, because then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out. Something about Torchwood..." 

* * *

Rose nods as she says," Tell you what, though. Three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff and most of the other staff were replaced. And this lot are weird."

"See? There's definitely something going on..."

"I mean we aren't the only ones here investigating either..." 

" I was right to call you home," Micky answers. Rose sighs," I thought maybe you called me home just, well, just to call me home."

"That's the last thing I'd do, An emergency just gets in the way," Micky says. 

The call ends and Rose watches as the oil spills and gets on one of the dinner ladies and the other ones rush her to the backroom. The oil seems to be eating through the metal. 

* * *

The Princable is showing Sarah Jane Smith around the school and says," Our work here. My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free, but compulsory. Do try the chips."

She smiles falsely at him," Oh, I'd love to. Thank you. And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then, but I think good results, they're more important than anything."

He agrees," Exactly. You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith."

"Oh, I can see everything, Mister Finch. Quite clearly," Sarah Jane tells him.

* * *

Inside, the Staffroom The Professor and The Doctor talk to the History teacher who tells them," Yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits."

" And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" The Professor asks. He nods and says," Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teachers you two replaced, and that was just plain weird, Maggie winning the lottery like that."

"Let me guess she never played..." The Professor said eyeing the Doctor. He adds," Johnny with his cancer though... well at least he no longer in pain."

The Doctor sighs," Hmm. The world is very strange."

Finch and Sarah Jane enter the room and Finch says," Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes."

He leaves and Sarah Jane walks over the three and says," Hello."

"Hello again Sarah Jane," The Professor smiles then said," Well I best be off, Sherlock grading can only be so well on some of the students." 

The Doctor smiles at Sarah Jane and says," Oh, I should think so."

And Sarah Jane decides to ask," And, you are?"

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith."

Sarah Jane smiles," oh? John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

" Well, it's a very common name," The Doctor tell her. She nods," Oh but He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant."

"Er, so, er, have you worked here long?" Sarah Jane asks. The Doctor shakes his head," it's only my second day."

"Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," The Doctor says. Sarah Jane smiles slyly," Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No there isn't is there?" The Doctor says and as she leaves he said," Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

* * *

That night Sarah Jane meets up with Sherlock and The Professor who are meeting with the Doctor, Rose and Micky.

* * *

The Doctor ever the impatiant being decides to get a head start.

"Oh, it's weird seeing the school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school," Rose tells him, Sherlock( who also is impatient and Micky. Sherlock shrugs," Laurence's teacher do."

"He also gouse to a privet school..." The Doctor says before saying," All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Sherlock check where ever you and the Professor haven't checked yet. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes."

The Doctor and Sherlock leave and Rose truns to Mickey," You going to be all right?" 

" Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this, just one question. Where's the Maths department?"

" Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right," Rose sighes. Mickey leaves and so douse she. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah Jane and the Professor are chasing something that's flying overhead at the same time Rose collects the sample of the oil when something screeches up ahead. The Professor opens a storeroom door and smirks when she and Sarah Jane see the Doctor's TARDIS parked inside. From behind them, the Doctor says," Hello, Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane looks between the Professor and the Doctor and says," She was right then, It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated."

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since you've last saw him... Now Doctor where is my son?"

"Looking for clues..." The Doctor says. The Professor sighes but leans against the wall looking at the Doctor's TARDIS and says," It's been a while old girl... Now there is no need for that languge. Of Course, he is. Oy! That was uncalled for."

Sarah Jane looks at the Doctor and asks," What is she doing?"

"Talking with the TARDIS... She could do that with any of them. Old Timelord gift."

"What are you doing here?" Sarah Jane askes. The Doctor shrugs," Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"Same...I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died."

"He didn't... but the others," The Professor sighed before going back to her talk with the Doctor's TARDIS.

Sarah Jane sighs," I can't believe it's you."

They hear Micky and Sherlock scream( well Sherlock yell and a laugh) and watch the Professor run off to the direction of Sherlock's yell. Sarah Jane looks at the Doctor and says," Okay, now I can!" 

Rose runs up and glares at Sarah Jane like the way she glared at Jack when he and The Doctor got together at first, and says," Did you hear that? Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose," 

The three rush over to see The Professor berliterinating Sherlock and Mickey covered in rats.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me," Mickey explains. Sherlock looks at him as Rose says," Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

"and he decided to scream like a little girl?" Sherlock said. Mickey glared," It took me by surprise! It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

" Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt," The Doctor added. The Professor looked at him asastpareated," Doctor, Really?" 

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" 

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons, my question is why are they in the Math department and not the Science department?" Sarah Jane asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes,"no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years."

Rose glared at Sarah Jane," Where are you from, the dark ages?"

The Professor sighed," I am sounded by children... I really am."

"Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office," The Doctor said. 

* * *

Rose glared at Sarah Jane and the Professor before asking," I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you two?"

"I am a timelord, Last time I saw the Doctor was last year at the Torment."

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

" Oh. Well, he's never mentioned either of you," Rose said. The Professor rolled her eyes," Of course not... we timelords get sentimental when comes to a lot of things, but mentioning our past? well, it takes years upon years to be confterbale with talking about those form the past, Something the Doctor is quite ready for... Took me a while myself, but well everything must move forward while looking to the past." 

"You also, if I remember correctly, spent a year with a demon and angel before accepting that mentality," The Doctor pointed out. The Professor glared at him," Who was it that wouldn't look in a mirror for years after his ninth regeneration?" 

"Your kidding?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at her and shrugged," No... fist time I saw it was when I entered your flat the first time." 

"Really?" Sarah Jane asked. Mickey chuckled," Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

"None of that now... It's far worse than that anyways," The Professor said before asking," Oy Doctor is it just me or douse Finch look like Uther?"

"He douses doesn't he?" 

* * *

After a near-death experience with a Krillitan, the Doctor and the Professor decide to have a talk with Finch. The walk into the school's swimming pool and stand opposite ends of the pool of him. The Professor puts her hand in her coat and asks," Who are you really, I mean you look like Uther Pendragon, but he died, saw him die in fact. Got accused for his murder and such. So Who are you?"

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you two?" 

"The Doctor." 

"The Professor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" The Professor asked.

Lassa explains," It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine. As for look like this? A personal favourite is all."

"Personal favourite human then? I suspect, sound about right," The Professor hummed before the Doctor asked," And the others?"

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you two. The last two?"

The Professor smirked," I am an Ancient Timelord, not quite as compatible as human and a Timelord but that's going overboard isn't?" 

"This plan of yours. What is it?" The Doctor asked.

" You don't know?" Finch asked. The Professor sighed," That's why we're asking."

" Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out," Finch said. The Doctor frowned," If we don't like it, then it will stop."

" Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" 

The Professor sighed," War with your race? No. With your clan, yes. See We are old. We use to have mercy, but after trying and failing to not be apart of a war that led to the end of our race and world? See how merciful you'll be after that." 

" You get one warning. That was it," The Doctor said. Finch tilted his head," But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you."

"You know... you sound like a wizard I met last summer," The Professor mumbled. 

* * *

In the It room Sarah Jane sighed," It's not working."

"Of Couse not, it's deadlocked," Sherlock said as he twilled The Professor's sonic pen.

"Deadlocked?" Rose asked. Sherlock hummed," yes, do keep up. locked against sonic devices. all of them. makes it all seem like wood." 

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah Jane asked. Rose glared," I've got a feeling you're about to."

" I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding," Sarah Jane said. 

Rose laughed," Trust me after meeting Jack, I don't feel threatened by you."

"Jack?" Sarah Jane asked. Sherlock interrupted," Jack Harkness, Laurence father." 

"I thought that... the Doctor was..." Sarah Jane started. Rose hummed," He is. They both are." 

"Well, that douse explain a few things... not that I am interested in picking up where we left off," Sarah Jane said. Rose hummed but Sherlock asked," No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"

"Trying to explain how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth," Sarah Jane said. Rose huffed," The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you."

Sherlock looked at her and sighed," Not true." 

He was ignored as Sarah Jane said," I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe."

"Try me?"

"Mummies."

" I've met ghosts."

" Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Met the Emperor..."

"Anti-matter monsters."

"Gas masked zombies."

" Real living dinosaurs."

"Real living werewolves... one was an aline whole pack here in London." 

"The Loch Ness Monster!"

"met him two... Now listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor. With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?" Rose asked.

"All the time. Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?"

"Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone?" Rose says. Sherlock nodded and says," Mother douse that then has whole conversations with her's." 

"Yeah, I saw her do that last night with the Doctor's. Completly convoised me." 

The Doctor and Professor walk and The Doctor asked," How's it going?"

The two companions start to laugh and both timelords look at each other with blank expressions on their faces before the Professor asks," What? Listen, we need to find out what's programmed inside these."

"It's deadlocked," Sherlock says as he tosses the Sonic Pen to the Professor as the Doctor looks at the two women and asks," What? Stop it!" 

* * *

The klaxon interrupts the laughing and breaks time," All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of the staff congregate in the staff room?"

The Boy who's name is Kenny is the last in the school.

* * *

The still human staff screams as they are eaten by the Krillitanes as Rose turned the children away at the door saying," No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!"

"There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" The Doctor asks.

But just as he says that the program is on the screen. Sherlock looks at it and says," There it is."

"Some sort of code..." The Doctor says but The Professor gaspes and stumbles back," Doctor... No. No, that can't be."

* * *

Mickey spots Kenny through the door's as he trys to get's out. Mickey asks him," What's going on?"

"They've taken them all!"

"What?"

"They've taken all the children!" Kenny shouts through the glass

Mickey walked back to the car and turns to K9 and asks," Come on, I need some help." 

The tin dog looks at him and says," System restarting. All primary drives functioning."

Overjoyed Mickey said," You're working! Okay, no time to explain. we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I don't know, a lock picking device?"

Stating the obvious but yet not obvious K9 told him," We are in a car."

"Or maybe a drill attachment?" Mickey asks

"We are in a car. "

Getting a bit upset," Fat lot of good you are."

"We are in a car." 

Mickey picks up on what the dog means and tell's Kenny to move from the door as he said," We are in a car. Get back!"

* * *

The Doctor and the Professor blink in unison as The Doctor said," The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked. The Professor explained," The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control. Man... and I thought the angels had a god complex." 

"You don't mean the statues do you?" Sherlock asked. The Professor shook her head," No..." 

Rose looks at them and asked," What, and the kids are like a giant computer?"

"In a way, their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer," Sherlock conldled. The Professor nodded then looks at Rose," Haven't you been eating the chips?"

The Doctor looks at her and asks," What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?"

"That's an easy question... if you have paper..." Sherlock says but Rose answers," Two thousand and sixty-five. Oh, my God."

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane asks. The Professor shook her head again," No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls. A fundamental mistake, and the reason why the Timelords never tried to break it." 

Finch entered the room just then and said," Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Professor, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"And start the end of the world, have the bloody fucking aint-christ on your tails, not to mention demons, angels, the devil himself, and who bloody know maby God will come out of hiding for this. I don't think you thought this through Finch," The Professor said. The Doctor growled," Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You two act like such radicals, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"The old order protects this Reality from others, Finch," The Professor hissed. As The Doctor asked," What, by someone like you?"

Finch glared at the two as he says," No, someone like you two. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, Professor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

"Doctor, Don't listen to him," Both Sarah Jane and Rose yelled while Sherlock yelled at his mother," No! Don't!"

"We could save everyone, We could stop the war." The Doctor said to the Professor. She shook her head," No, No Doctor we really couldn't. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends, even the universe must end. Remember it's a setpoint just like the other wars in our life. It can't truly stop form happing. Only Stopped."

She picked up a chair and threw it at the screen smashing it. 

They run from the room all of them and meet Mickey and Kenny at the bottom of the Stairs then to the cafeteria. Kenny looks at as the Krillitanes chase them then asks," Are they my teachers?"

"Yeah, Sorry," The Professor says. They hear Finch yell," We need the Doctor and the Professor alive. As for the others? You can feast."

They hide under tables as the Krillitanes swoop in. Suddenly a laser beam hit's one of them. It's K9.

"K9!" Sarah Jane shouted in happiness. K9 wags his tail and said," Suggest you engage running mode, mistress."

"Run!" The Professor shouts at the others at the same time Doctor tell K9," K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode."

They bunker down in the kitchen and the Professor seals the doors as Sherlock tells them," Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it," Rose conforms. The Doctor nodded," Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey."

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey asks. The Professor sighs," No! Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now..."

"How do we fight bats?" The Doctor finishes. Sherlock and Kenny pull the fire alarm.

"That would work," The Professor said as she watches the Krillitanes wince in pain and the humans escape. 

* * *

In the end Mickey magned to get the childern out and while the group and two Timelords escaped it was at the loss of K9, it seemed. 

* * *

In Belle Vue Park two TARDIS's metallize in front of Sarah Jane. One a Blue Police Box and the Other a pre-World War 1 wardrobe. The Professor smiles as she walks out with a Fixed K9 in her arms and smiles," Upgrade a bit but the same memory card, same model. Have a friend that a genius with working with new and old technology. Immortal a bit so just call when you need to." 

"Thank you, Professor," Sarah Jane said. The Professor smiles," Anytime Sarah Jane Smith." 

Sherlock groaned," Mother, maby you could drop me off in Florida?"

"Umm... Fine but I want calls from you after every case. And if I hear about you getting back on drugs..." The Professor told him as The Doctor watched the two. Sherlock nodded then The Professor turned to the Doctor," Laurence want to know what happened to Jack... Now while you may not know, I do. He's in Cardiff... Torchwood chapter. Don't really follow the London chapter's rules. Piss them and the ML off but they can only go so far with that." 

She smirked before jumping into Her TARDIS. 


	26. Chapter 26: Boring till Summer and Hell's Gate part 1

The school year had passed by at the slowest pace since the third year. Umbridge ruled the school but only until she was chased out by the Weasley Twins, Warlock, Jörmung, Magey, Crowley and Aziraphale, in the middle of March. Hela was then enstated as she had been teaching the whole school during a study group the Interhouse Mardarers had dubbed, 'Teenagers Aguesnts Dark Arts, Dumbledor, and Umbitch.' or TADAAU( this was much to Crowley's amusement and Aziraphale begrudge {not} amusement). But now it was Harry who sighed not anyone else. He had kept feeling Dumledor trying to invade his mind and he had only stopped him by thinking of Aziraphale and Crowley's Wedding. But it wasn't doing much anymore as now he just did as much as he could to avoid going to the Great hall for meals. Instead taking them with Aziraphale in his and Crowley's quarters or with Rose in the Chamber( where she, Bku and Jörmung had taken to teaching Eadward, Bradheia, and Aethelthryth as well as where Norberta had taken to staying after a long talk with Crowley, Aziraphale, and Charlie about how bendifetiual it was for Harry). It got to the point where Crowley and Aziraphale had noticed, apparently.

"Harry!" It was Lucas who was always happy to see the teen. He smiled up at him and hugged him. Harry smiled at him and said," Lucas... what up?'

"Uncle Crowley and Uncle Azira... they want to talk to you," Lucas replied as he fiddled with the piece of wood that Hagrid had given him( it was shaped into an impala after Crowley has explained what it meant to Hargird). Harry sighed," Come on then Lucas. Dray, Tell Hela I'll be with Aziraphale and Crowley."

"Will do... Harry. And Harry don't forget you promised you'll go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend," Draco said. Rose shook her head from where she had curled up against Natiline and said," Don't think he could with you harping on him all the time."

Harry shook his head at his friends as he followed Lucas up to Crowley's Office. 

* * *

Inside said Office Aziraphale was pacing as the length of it as Crowley explained what Fergus's letter had inside it and the worry he had for their son. 

" I don't understand it though... if he could do that... then why hasn't he tried to take Harry from us?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley sighed," He has... He sent the Weasleys after him, in second year he tried to claim that I was responsible for the Baskilist and before the trial he tried to discrete the evidence we had. Then after he tried to claim that I was a death eater and I had both Harry under a condundus charm. Tried to stop me from becoming the ruins teacher this year. And last year he had, who we knew to be the Doctor investigate both of us. It's only for the fact that the Doctor apparently didn't want to get on our bad side that that didn't happen. The fact that the whole reason he hired Mad-Eye in the first place was to watch us is a good reason why I had my suspicions in the first place."

"Oh, Crowley dearest..." a knock on the door interrupted what Aziraphale was about to say. Aziraphale sighed as he snapped his fingers and Harry and Lucas were reviled.

"Harry," Crowley said as flipped from where he was laying across his chair. Lucas giggled as he played with the wooden Impala. Harry sighed as Aziraphale asked him," Harry, dear, we've noticed that you have been avoiding the Great Hall. Is somthing wrong?" 

Harry sighed as he sat down and asked," So you've noticed then?"

"Kinda hard not to, kido. Somthing you want to tell us?" Crowley asked. Harry took a deep breath and said," It's Dumbledor... I keep feeling him trying to look into my mind. At first, I just remembered your wedding and he would leave it alone. But it only worked for so long. So I just hid... better than him finding out what he wants."

Crowley hummed," You could have came to us..."

"yeah... I know." 

Crowley nodded then said," He's using litgetmicey. It's a very rare ability."

"Didn't Newt have a friend who could use it?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley hummed," Natural born ya. There is a way to conter it..." 

Harry looked at them," How?" 

"Occlumency... Merlin invented it to counteract Morgan after she had brainwashed him once," Aziraphale hummed. Crowley nodded before humming," Severus is pretty good at it as well." 

* * *

It was settled that Harry would be taking Occlumency lessons from both Merlin( when he was available) and Severus and Rose, Draco, Pansy, Warlock and the Weasley Twins also signed up to take the lessons( Hermoine would have signed up if both Merlin, Magey and Loki hadn't taught her Occlumency already). And it was also that week that the Daylie Prophet called out. Hermoine who had subscribed to the Prophet for her own reasons gasped as she  smoothed it out and looked at the front page. 

"What?" Harry, Draco, Rose, Nataline, Pansy, Luna, Nevile, The Weasley Twins and Warlock asked.

For an answer, she spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed at ten black and- white photographs that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing wizards’ faces and the tenth, a witch’s. Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban. 

The Frist read as followed,"  Antonin Dolohov, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett."

The Weasley twins paled at reading this. The Second read also,"  Augustus Rookwood, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry, Neville and Luna's eyes were drawn to the witch though.  Her face had leapt out at them the moment they had seen the page. She had long, dark hair that looked unkempt and straggly in the picture, though he had seen it sleek, thick and shining. She glared up at him through heavily lidded eyes, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around her thin mouth.  Like how Sirius looked before his trial,  she retained vestiges of great good looks, but something - perhaps Azkaban - had taken most of her beauty. 

Her caption read,"  Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Nevile paled and Luna, The Weasley Twins and Warlock escorted him out of the room. Harry read the title,"  MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

MINISTRY FEARS  PETTIGREW IS A ‘RALLYING POINT’ FOR OLD DEATH EATERS"

"Did they finally acnolge that he's back?" Harry muttered. Draco hushed him," “Not so loud - just read it!” 

They did," The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. 

“We find ourselves, most, unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Petter Pettigrew  escaped,” said Fudge last night. “Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Pettigrew  was the first to escape The Ministries clutches."

Hermoine huffed," That's not true..." 

" would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, have rallied around Pettigrew  as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.” 

From the Griffendor table Ronald shotted," Oy Potter! Thinking of going after them?"

The Interhouse Marduars all shot a slight curse at him before Harry sighed," At least Fudge got one thing right..."

"I am it's not like he could say that he was warned about this..." Hermoine said as she read the rest of the paper she frowned and truned to Pansey," I am sending a letter to Pa, Tell Professor Crowley I might be late to class." 

Then ran out of the hall.

* * *

** April 29th  **

Dean and Sam where parked by a Dinner. Sam himself just getting off a call with Lucas. Dean turned to him and says he hand him some money," Hey, don’t forget the extra onions this time, huh?" 

Sam sighs but says nothing about. Something is off about the dinner and that alarm in his head that told him more things than his father ever had was going off to the point of pain, but he shoved it down as he got out. Dean the told him," Hey, see if they’ve got any pie. Bring me some pie!"

Sam glares at him then walks into the Dinner even though every instinct he has is telling him that it's a bad idea. 

Dean watches him walk in and talk to the waiter when suddenly like so many times in the Bently( not that Dean knew this) the car's radio becomes staticky. Dean looks up with his own alarms going off in his head and sees the inside of the dinner is empty. No waiter, no Sam. He gets out of the Impala gun drawn and runs into the Dinner. Looking around he finds one customer dead face down in a puddle of blood. Dean shoots," Sam!?!" 

He hears not his brother but a voice he subconsciously remembers from something before," He's not here..."

He truns around to see two people. One a Guy with golden that brings forth a memory from when he was on death's bed and the other a Gal with her hair in a braid. She brings back a flash of a memory.

* * *

_ Dean Jensen Winchester hated the fact that his father had banned visiting his younger brother, which lead him to the situation he was in. A town over from Standford facing off a cult of witches. A dirty blond, the leader Dean had come to realize was arguing with her second in command. _

_ "Jessica... I understand that Sphinx mentioned his brother to you but the fact still remains." _

_ "Hey! What have you done to Sammy!" Dean yelled. There was bright light and there stood a woman with long brown hair who under differnt surcmastaices Dean would have found hot. She stared at Dean as she spoke," They haven't done anything to him, Dean. Nixi, please untie him." _

_ The leader nodded and untied him before going and standing next to the apparent goddess. The goddess frowned and said," Dean Winchester, Hunter, Men of Letter's legacy, Vesslea of the Christian Apocalypse, Son of John Winchester and Mary Winchester nee Campbell, and more of course." _

_ "What? What the Hell are you talking about?" Dean yelled. The Goddess smirked," Ironically Hell douse have some things to do with this... of course not right now. I am Sphinx, Egyptian Goddess of Riddles, Knowledge, and Predictions, it's my business to know things like this. It pertinent to my survival and the survival of my family." _

_ "What do you mean Hell had something to do with this, what are you on about?" Dean asked not paying adtion to the other things. Sphinx smiled sadly," Dean, I am going to warn you of something, two years from now your father will be missing, hunting down the demon you call Yellow-eyes, and you will break your order and contact your brother Sam, if things go acording to hell's plan Sam will be planing on proposing to Jessica here, but if they according to my plan they will just be good friends. On that note, when this happens I want you to get this tattoo. It will hide you from demons and low-level gods. It will also prevent possession form demons and cleanse any demonic taints as long as they haven't been added to within three to four months." _

_ She handed him a piece of paper with a demon-trap inside a sun-like thing _ ( what he now wore on his chest) _ Dean eyed her warily and asked," why are you doing this?" _

_ "Becuase I don't want the world to end... Is that so much to ask for? If inferring now stopes it in five years then I'll do it. Since no one else is going to. Nor douse anyone actually realize that Lucifer himself doesn't want the world to end either," Sphinx replied. Dean blinked," Wait as in the devil? He's what in L.A?" _

_ "Yes... been there for three years now, I must ask you not to try going after him though. He's quite happy just partying and running a club." _

_ "Yeah... sure this makes sense. But why tell me this?" _

_ Sphinx smiled at him," Becuase, Maby just maby you and your brother can get through to the man upstairs and the beucratis below." _

* * *

"You...." Dean hissed cocking his gun at the goddess. Sphinx sighed," Lovely... the memory reserficed at the wrong timing." 

"Sphinx..." The golden haired man hissed. She shurgged," What? I was protecting the church. And Dean, We didn't take him... look at the door."

Dean did and balked," Sulfur."

The golden haired man pulled out a phone and started diling a number. Sphinx sighed," Make sure that they have someone watching Lucas. I don't like how they seemed to be more than one step ahead of us," She truned to Dean and said," We're going to help you find him." 

"Why should I trust you?" Dean asked. She looked at him and said," You don't have alot of options right now Winchester." 

* * *

Sam woke up with a ponding headache in a seemly abandoned town. Groaning he checked his cell service. Nothing.

He surches the deserted town but doesn’t find much but he hears a creaking sound and spins around brandishes a plank of wood. It's Andy Gallager. Sam smiles at him relived," Andy?"

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Andy asks him. Sam shurges," I don’t know."

" What am I doing here?! and Where are we?!" Andy yells. Sam once again says," I don’t know. Andy, look, you need to calm down."

"I can’t calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!"

"What’s the last thing you remember?" Sam asks. Andy frowns," Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…"

Sam finshes his sentests for him," Like sulfur?"

" How did you know that?" Andy asks. 

Sam sighs but looks up at the sky and mutters to him self," Is this what you tried to warn me about?" 

"Who tired to warn you about what?" Andy asks but Sam ingors him.

* * *

The two gods meet Dean at Bobby's where they are meet with Narfi, Fenrir, Remus, Sirius( in his angimus form) and Cata.

"Okay... I was in the middle of a test, Sphinx this better," Cata started before she sees Dean then said," Well... now, What the hell did you and your brother get into now?" 

Remus sighs before he pet's Padfoot's head," And why are we here?"

Dean looks at the two and shugs," I have no idea who you are."

Fenrir growls," Father... what... It's Samual isn't?" 

"Yea..." Loki says. Narfi sighs before pulling out a cell and calling someone. Sphinx smiles bit then says," Dean Winchester met Remus Lupin, Padfoot, Narfi and Fenrir. Cata, Remus Lupin, Alpha of the Lupin-Black Pack in London. Remus Lupin, Cata Lupines Beta Carrier of what remains of the Hale pack from Beacon Hills." 

Cata nods at Remus before smiling lightly," I am guessing that that grim there is Sirius Black then? Rumours spread fast when your Pack doesn't have a home." 

Sirius transforms and smiles at her," Please to meet you." 

"Siri..." Remus warns while Dean just stares at them in bewilderment before saying," Shapeshifter?"

"Wizard actually," Bobby said as he walks out of his house shotgun at his side Cata smiles a bit," Bobby, what is with us and meeting when the Winchester's are in trouble?"

"Aren't you sposto be doing a test right now?" Bobby asks and the werewolf smiles," Blame the gods over there." 

Sphinx and Loki just raise their hands in surrender before Fenrir laugh," Hello Bobby."

Dean, Loki and Remus blink before Bobby sighs," Sam's missing isn't he?"

"Ding Dong, give the man a prize... Demons most likely," Sphinx says as she twiddles a knife in her hands( no one is quite sure where it came from because a moment ago she didn't have one). Bobby sighs as he brings out a map form his house and lays on top of the impala and sighs," This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month."

Dean glares at it," Are you joking? There’s nothing here."

Cata frowns," Exactly... It's the perfect cover-up." 

Loki's frowning as well," Well, come on, there’s gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing."

Bobby shakes his head," That’s what I’m telling you: there’s nothing. It’s completely quiet."

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean hiss. Sphinx roll's her eyes," You're an Idiot Dean. There is a reason the werewolves are here. The nose knows... my friend." 

"You have been hanging around The Professor too much..." Loki sighs. Sphinx sticks out her toung," Have not... quite the opposite in fact. She's been hanging out with me too much." 

"Can we focus here please?" Dean growls out just as his phone rings. He answers it," Ash, what do you got?"

" Okay, listen, it’s a big negatory on Sam—"

"Oh for God's sake! You’ve gotta give us something. We’re looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here," Dean cursed. And if Sphinx and Loki flinched well no one else notices. 

Dean put the call on speaker as Ash said," Listen, Dean. I did find something."

"Well, what?"

" I can’t talk over this line, Dean."

"Come on, I don’t have time for this!"

" Make time, okay? Because this – Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is it’s huge. So get here. Now." 

Cata hummed," I guess we’re going to the Roadhouse. Come on." 

She, Remus, and Sirius hop into the 1967 Toyota 2000GT and pulled out of Bobby's place. Sphinx, Loki, Fenrir and Narfi jump into Sphinx's van while Bobby and Dean get into the Impala. 

* * *

The van and 1967 Toyota 2000GT don't head to the Roadhouse. They already know by the time they get there they would have wasted precious time. Time they don't have. 


	27. Chapter 27: Boring till Summer and Hell's Gate part 2

Sam looks at the bell after an Acheri attack. His alarm is telling him not to trust Jake or Ava and this bell is the way to tell him where exactly he is. Cold Oak, South Dakota. Wonderfull. The town so haunted, every single resident fled. He sighs... He can see what this is. It's a Hunger Games seniorior where the last one alive is the leader of the devil's army( this is highly inaarcortit as it's not the devil's army but a THING so much worse than that). Sighing he looks up and tells the others," Look... I need some time for my self. Use that salt over there to shield your selves in. If you want." 

He pulls out a candle and a lighter. The only bits of his ritual that he kept on him and lights the candle in a circle of salt and cake crumbs before he whispers to himself," Loki... if you get this, well then I can only guess that you're in a worried state anyways... I am in the town so haunted, every single resident fled, South Dakota."

* * *

Loki gasps from the Van and hisses," Cold Oak... Fenrir, they are going to be hidden from angels... but You and Narfi, there isn't wards for you. Doubt they'll have mountain Ash either."

"Gabe... you better know what you are doing," Sphinx muttered before stopping the Van as she dialled Remus. 

* * *

Cata stoped the 1967 Toyota 2000GT when Remus's cell went off. He answered it and said," Cold Oak? Yeah, We'll be there." 

Then Cata started the car back up and head towards the woods near Cold Oak. Once there she stopped the car and jumped out shifting as she did so. Remus followed after here with Sirius. They meet up with Fenrir and Narfi( both in their wolf forms) Cata huffed,"  _ Do we have his sent?" _

_ "Yes... and no. Pop's stole a flanal from him for you three while me and Narfi are looking for his soul." _

Remus nodded while Sirius barked,"  _ So we're looking for someone who smells vaguely like salad?" _

_ "He's not a rabbit, Siri... "  _ Remus reminded him. Cata laughed before conforming,"  _ Howl if we find him then?" _

_ "That's the plan,"  _ Narfi agreed. The five wolf-like beings headed in five different directions. 

* * *

As Dean explained his Vision to Bobby, Cata bonded up to Ava growling at the girl.

"Hey, what are you? A Hellhound?"

Cata growled at her offended( "Hellhound? Girly do I look like a great dane? Or have red eyes?" Cata was thinking loudly) but just jumps over her and runs into the house where she, Sam, Jake, and Andy are. Sam looks at her and stares," Cata?"

Cata Howls in response. A howl that echo's throughout the town with four ears perking up and four distracted howls echoing back. Ava, Jake and Andy look at him before Cata shifts back to a relatively human form. She glares at Ava and says," Hellhound? Really?" 

Sam looks between the two and asks," She called you a hellhound?"

"I mean do I look like a hellhound? No, I don't. I am a bloody fuck werewolf who is sposto be finishing up my finals in Standford. Speaking of that, Sammy your boyfriend is really, really over paiodide." 

Andy and Jake sqack," Boyfriend?"

Sam sputters," He's not... he... that's... really Cata?" 

"Your not? uh... I mean sure friends can be but I could've sworn... Alrighty never mind then," She said before shifting back to a wolf. 

* * *

Later that night Sam dreams of Azazel.

"Howdy, Sam," Azazel says. Sam ignores him as he feels the prescience of five others around him.

"You’re awfully quiet, Sam. You’re not mad at me, are you?" Azazel asks. Sam rolls his eyes," Why? Because you kidnapped me... no, I just think you're extremely dumb at this point. I am not like these people..." 

"I’m trying to help you. That’s why we’re talking. You’re the one I’m rooting for..." Azazel says. Sam glares at him," I reiterate you dumb."

Azazel ignores him( he's really good at that it seems) and says," Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you’re here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."

"Yeah, I already fingered that out," Sam mumbles. Again being ignored( down blow really only wants to hear what will go for them apparently) as the Demon says," I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy’s brother, what’s-his-name? They weren’t strong enough. I’m looking for the best and brightest of your generation. Well, there’s other generations, but let’s just worry about yours. That’s why I’m here, Sam. I wanna give you the inside track. You’re tough. You’re smart. You’re well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam – Sammy – you’re my favourite. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts."

Sam sighs but asks," and my mom? What was that Bad Luck?"

"She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time..." 

Sam glares at him," What the hell douse that mean?"

"It wasn’t about her. It was about you. It’s always been about you, Well…okay. You caught me in a charitable mood. I’ll show you." And he snaps his fingers.

* * *

_ It's been three months since Sam met Gabe and The other Voice, they where back but something else was there as well. It felt darker, colder, mean. He starts to cry as that other thing stands over him. He cries loader and hears his mom," John? Is he hungry?" _

_ The Other shushes her( 0r was it him? he's not sure) and she says as she leaves," Okay." _

_ He watches the Other slit his wrist and a dark red substance drips into his mouth. He screams and watches as Other walks away. Before he hears his mom shout Gabe stands over him, glowing a golden colour as something replaces the dark substance. It's lighter and makes him giggle but Gabe is gone and he hears The Voice say," If we get caught I'll... I'll hide all the sweets in the flat." _

_ "Yeah... You probably will but I have to make sure... Have to save him if it doesn't...." Gabe response the Voice sighs,"  I know... Have find a way to postpone the inevitable. You know if he doesn't show any powers they're going to go with plan B right?" _

* * *

Once again at those words, he's pulled back to the present. Sam chooses his next words carefully and yells," Does this mean I have demon blood in me?"

The Demon doesn't answer as Sam wakes up. He's sounded by five wolves( well four and one wolf-like dog) and hear Jake say," Sam, wake up! Ava’s missing."

Cata growls and Sam hums," No she's not... She's been lying to use since we meet her. "

"Awww, Sammy, why do, gotta ruin my fun.," Ava says. One of the other Wolves( Fenrir) growls at her and jumps at her attack. Sam gets another flashback of when he was three or six.

* * *

_ De and his Dad where hunting again. De wouldn't tell him what they were doing but Sam knew. He knew because whenever they were both gone a doggie came with Sully( Sully would look at him and just sigh) the doggie was his protector while Sully was his friend. The doggie would just sit or lay next to him while he and Sully played. But this impiricaler time a present came for him. It was what De and his Dad was hunting. It jumped through the window of the hotel and the doggie jumped and attacked it.) _

* * *

Sam watched as the wolf tore off Ava's head and the three others growled at Jake while Cata dragged the body of Andy into the salt circle. 

* * *

Dean stood next to Bobby, Sphinx and Loki outside the woods when Crowley appeared. He sighed when Sphinx looked at hi," Lucas?"

"Aziraphale, Merlin and Magey are with 'im with The Professor. Hiding in her TARDIS, what to tell me why I am here?"

Dean pulled his gun on him and Crowley sighed," put that down, Winchester. Cassie wouldn't like if you were hurt more then you already are. Besides, I really don't want to be discorabited right now, Angel would be extremely upset with me." 

"Anthony, meet Bobby Stinger and Dean Winchester, as for why your here... They got Sam behind the wards... need some help getting rid of them," Sphinx said as she snapped the gun away from Dean. Crowley sighed," Of course they wared the bloody area. Didn't want the same thing happing that happened back in Tadfield. Not to worry, won't take to long, Stinger? Care to help a bit?"

Bobby looked at him then sighed," Wards? Sure great at that." 

* * *

They heard Ava's screams as she was being attacked by Fenrir and Crowley hummed," Three down... then. Almost got the wards cleared. Oh, that's interesting..."

"What is?" Dean, Loki and Bobby asked. Crowley hummed," Devil's cross. Someone is really trying here... it's alright just need a few tweaks... and voila, Thank me later, will you?" 

Sphinx smiled," Thank you."

"I said latter, Sis... also try not to get seen, quite like having someone else to talk to," Crowley said before he unfurled his wings and disappeared. Dean blinked before asking," He's... Sam was right then? Angels?"

"Fallen angel... or Risen Demon depends on who's looking at it," Sphinx said before walking into the woods whistling as she followed Loki( who had rushed in as soon as he could) Dean and Bobby followed guns drawn.

* * *

With Ava dead Jake was the only one who worried Sam. He turned to him and said," Look, Jake, whatever Azazel told you..."

"Only one of us is getting out of here. I, I’m sorry. he’s not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don’t play along, he’ll kill us both. Now, I-I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good’s it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard," Jake said.

Sam frowned," You come with me, we can kill him together."

He knew it was a last ditched effort when Jake asked," How do I know you won’t turn on me?" 

Cata, Fenrir and the other wolves growled but Sam stood his ground," I won’t." 

" I don’t know that... You seem to have control of these wolves... or whatever they are, Didn't stop them from ripping Ava's head off." 

Sam stumbled back," I don't control them... They're protecting me..." 

Cata jumped at Jake but he batted her away like she was a fly. Fenrir growled at him but stayed near Sam as Sirius went to attack him, also being swung back. Remus whimpered and rushed over to him as he changed back to his human form. Narfi Howled loud and long but it was cut short he saw Jake descend on Sam and throw him across the field. Narfi runs off toward the end of the woods and Jake chuckles," Some protectors they are."

* * *

As Narfi runs he shifts from his wolf form to his more human one and runs faster than he should and he skids to a halt in front of Loki and Sphinx," Sam's... he's in trouble...." 

"Where?" Loki asked. Sam's scream erupted from the field before the town and Loki dissipated. Sphinx frowned," you did good, Narfi... go home get some rest. please..." 

* * *

Dean appears in front of Sam just as he is stabbed by Jake. Sam fall's on Dean's shoulder and Dean cries out," Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you."

When he places his hand on his back it's coved in blood and he whispers out," Hey, look at me. It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We’re gonna patch you up, okay? You’ll be good as new. Huh? I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take you care of you. I’ve got you. That’s my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!"

As Sam's soul departs Ljå picks him up and takes him to Helheim, Dean screams as he cries," SAM!"


	28. Chapter 28: The Beginging of The End Take 2

** In a castle in Helheim, Hell **

Sam opens his eyes to see he's in a bed and not the woods he was in, he checks his chest and back and gasps. The wound that killed him was gone. A medley drifts from behind a door. Words in an old language, older the Norse or Latin but once again Sam understands them," ** ** _ Father of Lies, Father of Hel, Wordsmith's consort arrives setting the End Take-Two, into Motion." _

"Hello, Samual," A female voice interrupts the song. Sam looks to see a young woman, who seemed no older then he was, with long black hair down one side. Her left eye was the same colour as Loki's eyes were, a honey whiskey colour and her skin, paler than paper, yet the left side of her lips were red as blood. Her right side, on the other hand, was another matter entirely. Her right eye was darker than a demon with a point of white for an iris, her skin, a greyish color, was rotting and there were pieces missing, the hair was wispy strings and there were no lips just an open scare where the would have been( it reminded Sam of Two-face's mouth from the Batman comics) But it was her dress that made her seem impassible. It seemed to be made of the night it's self but instead of stars, there were souls. She smiled at him as she said again," Hello Samual." 

"Ho...How do you know my name?" Sam asked. She frowned," My father spoke of you constantly. I am Hela, and you are in my domain."

"I am dead aren't I?" Sam asked. Loki's voice answered," Unforntetly, Sammy." 

Sam turned towards the sound and saw him. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed black, gold, and green robes( imagen Loki from Avengers 1 but Gabriel) with a ring of gold on his head. He smiled at him but it didn't reach his eyes. Sam looked at him and asked," what happened?"

"Jake killed you before Fenrir could stop him. Now we only have so long before Belzzablub comes in..." Loki sighed. Sam looked at him," Helheim is in hell?"

"Yes... and no. Belzzablub will explain it more..." Hela said as she drifted through the room trying to find something. Loki sighed," Sam...Azazel showed you something didn't he?"

"When I six months... was that what you were talking about before?" Sam asked. Loki nodded then looked him," There are so many things I want to tell you... I just can't. Not yet anyway."

"Douse Nixi know them?" Sam asked. Loki shook his head," Not my side of things no. What Sphinx tell her... is another cup of tea..."

"Is Jo and Jess alright?" 

Loki nodded," Both are safe. Along with Ellen, they're held up in London with some friends of mine..."

"What about Lucas?" Sam asked. Loki hummed," Visting Mars."

Sam looked at him," Your joking right?"

"Nope... another friend of mine... heard about the Aliens in London over Christmas?"

"That wasn't you then?"

"No... have a friend who's a friend is the reason why they left... Timelords are the worlds most Chaotic Good," Loki explained. Hela frowned," Who let you near D&D?" 

"Adam, Warlock, Pepper, Sherlock..." Loki said. Sam laughed a little. Hela sighed before handing Sam a gold and white robe and walking out of the room. Loki sighed," See ya around Sammy." 

* * *

Dean sighs as he tells Sam's body," You know when we were little— and you couldn't been more than 5— you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad gone when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know."

I just wanted you to be a kid... Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job...And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?"

He starts to cry," what am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do?" He yells out," WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

* * *

Dean pulls up to a crossroads and places several items into a matchbox then buries it. He waits a pace when none other then Fergus appears. He looks at Dean then sighs," Dean. It is, good to see you."

" I should send you straight back to hell..." Dean mumbles. Fergus sighs" wasn't in Hell. They don't want the guy who's father stopped the Apoculips down there. Someone else wanted to take this deal, they'll just send her. So... what do you want?" 

"Guess." 

"Oh, this is precious... Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and—let me guess— you're offering up your own soul? Now, I did not see that one coming. Fine but you get one year."

"give me ten years— ten years, and then you come for me. That's the same deal you give everybody else."

"We didn't give your daddy that, See the Winchester, they're something else entirely... One year," Fergus states. Dean sighs," Fine..."

"Good... But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off," Fergus says. Dean nods," Do I have to kiss you?"

Fergus laughs," No...no I vale my short existest thank you. Handshake that's all and you signing this?"

He pulls out a scroll and Dean reads it. It's their entire conversation, then he sighs it and they shake hands. Fergus sighs," Might be a while... an hour at most. Belzzablub got's to fetch him from Helheim, but he'll be back. So long Winchester, see you sometime." 

He disappears before Dean can ask what he means.

* * *

The scroll is dropped on Belzzablub's desk and the lord of hell buzzes out," zhits..." 

They get up and walk out towards Helheim trying to figure out how to tell Hela what happened. They are almost blocked but the _ _ Sjelhøsters but didn't stop them as they walked up to Hela's castle. They knocked on the gates and the knock echoed across the halls. 

* * *

Loki sighed," I have to go now. I'll see you soon Sammy." 

He vanished as Hela came back in," Belzzablub is here." 

Sam quickly throw on the robes he had been given and walked out with Hela. His first thought of the Lord of the flies was just that. They were aptly named. Belzzablub looked at Sam and said," Samuel... I'mz Lord Belzzablub... You'z haze been gize a zecond opportunity az lize and Wz highly suggests you'z uze it wizzly." 

Sam sighed," Dame it Dean... is it much to ask how long he has?"

"Az year... Anyz other questionz?" Belzzablub asked. Sam shrugged," Yeah one. What Treaty?" 

"Iz's a verzy long storyz," Belzzablub answered then said," Backz before thz Fall, Thz Arzhangel Micheal, Tznzbris, Gabrizl, and Raphazl made anz agreement withz Odin, Oriz, Zeuz, and theze other Leaderz of verouze pagenz that'z theirz afterlizes would be gizen their due. Afterz thz floodz, Lord Satan arranged the zame treaty." 

Sam nodded and said," So anyone who's a pagan get's shuffle through hell then off to their rightful afterlives then?" 

"Yez...Welz lookz at'z thatz... Huztair will take you to yourz body," Belzzabulb pawned Sam off to Hustair and Sam chuckled a little at the Story Crowley had told him of the holy water. Sam deciding to be funny asked," So... Holy Water? Different effects then?"

Hustair wince was enough to tell Sam that he remembered very well what had happed," Yes... Corrupt souls are not true demons..."

"Neither are you!" A Woman smirked at Sam and said," Hustair... Lord Satan wants you back on paperwork duty. Now... Hello, I am Mazikieen. A True Demon where Holy water doesn't work on me."

"Sphinx has mentioned you before," Sam said. Maze smirked," Yes... I suppose she might have come on the. Let's get you back up top."

* * *

Sam's eyes open wide and he sits up on the mattress, looking around, confused, and breathing heavily. He looks at Dean and glares. Dean looks at him and said," Sammy?!?"

"We are need in Wyoming... Don't think we aren't going to talk about the stunt you pulled either," Sam said before pulling on his jacket and walking out to the Impala.

* * *

Bobby glares at Dean and Sam tells him," Don't worry I am he's already going to be chewed out."

Dean glares at him," How... the hell do you know?"

"I asked. You have a Year Dean. You didn't think I wasn't going to ask?" Sam asked him. Bobby looks at him and asked," You where in..."

"Helheim... it's part of the pit." 

* * *

Jake's on the backroads when a guy drops in next to him. He is wearing sunglasses," Hello, Name's Crowley. What are you up going threw a devil trap?"

"So that's what it is?"

"Yep... Now let me guess old Azazel has you running erons for him?" 

Jake counites on and Crowley is blasted back as he mumbles," Bugger..."

Jake stops in front of the tracks and gets out as Azazel says," Howdy, Jake. So, did you have a nice trip?"

" I'm here. I did what you asked. Now what?"

" Fifty miles, thataway. Across the tracks There's a cemetery. A crypt. You got to open that for me. Think you can manage that, sport?" Azazel replies. Jake nods as douse so and is tossed the colt. 

* * *

He walks up to the Crypt at the same time, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Ellen do. Sam smiled," Howdy, Jake."

" Wait... you were dead. I killed you..." Jake mutters out. Sam nods," Yeah... you did. But next, kill the idiot who most like going to make a deal with the demons to rise the victim."

"Sam!"

" You can't be alive. You can't be..." Jake says. There is a humm and Cata smiles as she, Jo and Jess walk out of the shadows all three of them guns drawn( Cata's with silver bullets just in case of rogues)," Oh buddy boy, but he is. Hey Sammy, How was Helheim? Rusty? Clean? Red as Blood?"

"Jo?" Ellen asks. Jo smiles," Hey Mom... Jess meet my Mom." 

"Miss Harvell." 

Jake laughs and turns to Cata," Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head."

Cata douse so without shaking smirking as she says," Not Mountain Ash or any of that. Just Silver, it'll sting like a bitch but I'll heal."

"See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn..." Jakes says but Sam shoot's him before he can finsh. Cata drop's the gun and groans," See, told ya.. it'll hurt like a bitch. Might take a few days but... I'll heal. Jo got that wrap with ya?"

Jo and Jess wrap up here head but the missed the fact the colt was already in the crypt. Dean shots," Fuck..." 

Crowley stumbles by and hiss," Not as bad as holy ground but shure stings a bit."

Cata mumbles," Your Late, Crows..."

"And you need healing so shush... Alright ladies step back and help those two before they end up dead... in Sammy's case again," Crowley counters as he helps speeds up the healing process on Cata. 

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean asked. Jess rolls her eyes," How did you make this long? That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell. Well one of them at least." 

"The Colt might have one bullet in it, but we got to close those gates," Jo nods. Azazel walks up as thunder crashes and as Dean cheeks for the bullet. He flings the Colt out of his hand and Dean looks at him astonished. Azazel glares at him then turns to Crowley," Belzzeablub would love to know how you managed to survive that Holy Water."

Crowley smirks as he finishes healing Cata says," Talk to Tenebris... Oh, I forget you don't listen to her. Maby Mazakieen might tell you what's for." 

Azazel throws Dean towards a tombstone and flashes his yellow eyes at the other demon. Crowley smirks and pulls off his sunglasses, his serpitian eyes glowing as he hisses out," Youss don'tss out rankness mess anymoress, Ahissazzzal." 

Sam, Bobby, Jo, Jess, and Ellen try to close the gates. Cata gets up and rotates out with Sam. Azazel throws Sam against a tree and says," I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you," then thrust Dean against a pole as he tells him," Sit a spell. So, Dean... I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape— it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me— have you ever heard the expression, 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?'"

Sam growls," You call that deal good?"

Azazel truns to him," Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got," Then he truns back to Dean," And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?"

Sam rolls his eyes," Cold? Yes. Deserved? Also yes..." 

Once again back to ignoring him, Azazel asks Dean," How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam? You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." 

He starts to cock a gun. Not the Colt but one of Cata's guns when a young boy no more then seven picks up the colt and shots the demon in the heart. The Gate's close and Sam looks over to see Lucas standing with ginger in a black trenchcoat who smiles at him," Apparently being there helps the kid's visions."

"Professor?" Crowley asks her. The Professor smirks and says," You good Crowley?"

Lucas looks at Sam and rush over to him and crys out," Papa..." 

Sam smiles at him and says," Lucas...what on earth."

"Professor said you where in trouble... Couldn't see you. But I didn't dream anything. Begged her to bring me here. Don't be mad... Couldn't lose someone else."

Sam hugs him tightly as he picks him up and says," You wouldn't lose me, kid. Not for a long time. Not for a long, long time." 


End file.
